A story of Angels, Love and other Things
by bibi1311
Summary: The story picks up after Season 2 Episode 13 and kinda bridges with my take on epidose 14 - Candy Morningstar. This is my 1st fic, let me know what you think. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Disclaimers

**Disclaimers**

I do not own any of the characters in this story (although I wish I did). All the characters belong to Fox and DC Comics.

The story picks up after season 2 episode 13 where Chloe finds herself is his penthouse. It may include some spoilers in the first chapters.

Enjoy !


	2. Dealing with the disappointment

**Chapter 1 : Dealing with the disappointment**

When Chloe arrives at the penthouse after leaving Lucifer about 300 messages, she finds everything covered with white sheets. She cannot believe what she is seeing. She stares at the piano in disbelief.

In a flash she goes back to the dream she had about them right after their kiss on the beach and their fun on the instrument. And that time she visited him after a tough case and he told her about how he actually learnt to play the piano with the very people who made it, the Steinway and sons dynasty. After everything that happened, she still can't wrap her mind around the fact that he left her without a goodbye.

As she's about to exit the penthouse she casts one last look at the piano. She notice a letter and walks towards it. She takes it carefully. Her name is written on the front. As she starts to lift the top flap of the envelope, she hears the elevator doors. She quickly hides the letter in her pocket.

"Why should they know about this", she thinks. She turnes towards the sound and sees Maze, Amanediel and Charlotte walking through the doors. Without even trying to hide her anger, she bites at Maze :

"Did you know about this Maze ? Did he tell you anything about this ? », turning toward Charlotte she goes on « And what is she doing here ?"The jealousy clear in her voice.

"I swear Chloe, I had no idea he was going to leave like that after we saw each other at the hospital. He just said he needed some alone time, but I never thought he would acutally just leave everything behind and go off the grid. He must have had his reasons. Dealing with emotional stuff was never his strong suit. Just ask Linda." Maze tries to explain. Knowing what really happened, she turned to Amenediel, hoping he would back her up, but he just turns away and stares at the floor.

The answer is clearly not the one Chloe wants or expects to hear. She rushes past the three of them taking a guilty pleasure at shoving Charlotte on her way out. All Chloe can think about is getting out of that hellhole and back to her daughter, read her a bedtime story and draw herself a bath with a good bottle of wine.

As she drives home, she yells in her car.

 _"Hummmmphhh, How could I be so stupid !"_ She groans, _"After everything I've been through with Dan, I finally let my guard down and decide to give him a shot. Despite everything he told me about not being worthy of me and against all common sense, I kissed him and look where that got me !"_

Once in front of her condo, she parks her car and opens her front door. She throws her coat and car keys on the chair dropping the letter on the floor in the process. She heads to the livingroom where the 16-year-old sitter is watching a very sleepy Trixie. She asks as quietly as possible :

"Hi Patricia, how did everything go ? Did she sleep a little ?"

"Yes, but she refused to go to sleep until you were home, I'm sorry Miss Decker." Patricia replies.

"It's OK, I'll take it from here. Thank you for being there on such short notice. The money for you is on the kitchen counter. Do you need a ride home ?"

"No it's fine. Thanks though."

Chloe absentmindedly nods and turns her attention back to her daughter. She gently shakes her and says :

"Come on Monkey, let's get you to bed."

"'Kay. Can you read me Coraline before I go to sleep Mommy ?"

Chloe is more than happy to do it. After all, the little angel half asleep on her couch is the only one who never betrayed her. She lifts her up and brings her to her room where she reads her Coraline. Once Trixie is sound asleep she kisses her forehead and heads to the bathroom. She allows herself to soak into a bath before she goes to bed, hoping everything will be better in the morning. She falls asleep around 3 in the morning.

All of a sudden, she's pulled out of her dreamless sleep by a joyful scream coming from her bedroom door. She barely has time to register what's happening. She finds herself engulfed in a bear hug from her daughter. Then Trixie jumps up and down on the bed. Chloe smiles and tells her :

"Hey there Monkey ! You're up early for a Saturday morning ! What's gotten into you ?"

"Yeah ! I don't wanna be late for the visit at the zoo ! You remember that Dad, Abuelo and Abuela are pickup me up. You know, you could come too if you're not too tired. Can you please come with us ? Pleeeeeeeaaaase !" Trixie pleads with those puppy-dog eyes she can do so well. Chloe cannot resist the smile forming on her face and she helds her daughter even tighter.

"Of course? I wouldn't want to miss out on this amazing day at the zoo. Besides, I think I've been in a bed long enough." As soon as the words leave her mouth, she knows they came out wrong. She immediately corrects herself and adds, "I mean, look at that weather. I would be awfull not to go ! Just let me get ready. Why don't you go watch TV".

"Awsome !" Trixie answers with a big smile. She starts to leave. She then looks back at ther mother "I almost forgot. There was a letter for you on the floor." She hands the letter to her mom.

Chloe waits for Trixie to leave the room. She pauses before finally deciding to pick up the letter and slowly opens it. She starts reading anxiously :

 _Dearest Chloe,_

 _As you may have noticed in the last few months, my family is bit complicated to say the least. I discovered some ugly truths lately, and people I care about used me without a second thought. I had planned on talking to you about all this, but then Professor Carlisle showed up and I went to Hell and back to help the Douche and Ella find a cure. And when you got better, I took the coward's way out and left. I need to be away from you and L.A for a while and I could not stand seeing your heart break. Leaving was the only way for me to get back to my old self. I assure that you are in no way responsible for this. As always, the selfish bastard I call Dad, and the duplicitous woman I call Mom are the ones to blame. Somehow you and I got caught in their little feud. I promise that what I feel towards you, whatever that is, is genuine. Just remember that I would never lie to you. Please forgive me for not saying goodbye. I knew you would try to stop me. I can, however, promise you that I will tell you everything, once I get back to my old self, although I don't know when that will be._

 _PS : Tell Mazekeen not to look for me._

 _With Love,_

 _Lucifer._

As Chloe folds the letter, she can't decide whether to hate the guy, pity him or just forget he ever walked into her life. She then thinks bitterly :

 _"Maybe he isn't that different from his dad. He says the guy is a selfish bastard, but he is no better. After everything we've gone through as partners, friends and more recently, that weird status quo. For God's sake, first there was Malcolm, who woke up miraculously from his coma, the whole Palmetto case, her dad's killer walking free after a horrible trial, the betrayals of Dan, and several near death situations. He put so much efforts to prove her he was boyfriend material. The asshole has the nerves to leave me with only a letter."_

The doorbell shakes her off her reverie. She then hears Trixie's scream "Daaaaaaaad". Great she thinks.

 _"All I need right now after that horrible evening is an ex-husband asking questions and being all self-righteous with me !"_. She thinks about her daughter's smile. "Well I did promise Trixie I would be here today."

For her daughter's sake, she will act like everything is fine and enjoy her time at the zoo, even though all she wants to do at the moment is to slouch on the coach and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Please read and review !_**


	3. Moving on (Or at least trying to)

**Chapter 2 : Moving on (or at least trying to)**

The day at the zoo went better than what she expected and seeing her daughter so happy clearly cheered her up. She enjoyed the distraction Trixie provided. And most all, she avoided the awkward questions from her ex-husband as to why Lucifer was not around.

The rest of the month went on quite smoothly and boringly to say the least. On Tuesday, Chloe got a call from the station asking her to drive to a crime scene near Venice Beach. According to the Lieutenant, it was a high-profiled case and she wanted her to handle it. She quickly dropped Trixie at Penelope's place and headed to the West of Los Angeles.

The first thing Chloe sees is Dan trying to interrogate a few witnesses. She starts heading for the body, but Dan stops her mid-way and says:

"Hey Chloe, how are you doing? Is everything all right? I mean ever since you woke up from the hospital, we barely talked to each other…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been a bit distracted lately", Chloe quickly continues before Dan can say anything else "What do you got for me?"

"Female, Caucasian, 5 ft 4, early 30s. Apparently, she was going out, given what she's wearing. It seems to be some sort of crime of passion. The wallet is still loaded with cash and she has all her jewelry on. No sign of sexual assault though. Some guy stumbled upon our dead girl while getting home after one hell of a night. He is not what you'd call reliable."

"OK. Any witnesses to the attack or crime?"

"Nope. Only the people who gathered round once they heard the drunken guy freak out". Dan looks behind her as if expecting to see someone coming. "Soooooooo" he starts a bit uneasy, "Where's Lucifer? He's usually around, especially when the case is not "boring", he added whith a bad british accent, "too much Brittnays to bother to show up at work I guess." Dan finally adds.

Chloe just stares at Dan and says in the coldest tone she can muster.

"I don't know where he is, or what he's doing. And frankly I don't give a shit. Where's Ella? I need to know more about the cause and time of death."

Dan answers, dumbfounded, "Over there with the body I guess. You know, it's a good thing he did not stick around"

"Whatever you say. Just… let it go, OK?" She says walking to Ella.

 _A few meters away - Near the body_

Ella was kneeling beside the body trying to determine the cause of death. Chloe tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little :

"Please tell me you have something!", says Chloe

"Well apart from the dead girl… Not much. I mean given the rigor mortis and the temperature of the body, I'd say she was killed between 10 pm last night and 8 am today. She clearly put up a fight against her attacker. She litterally has defensive wounds all over her body."

"According to Dan, the wallet and the jewelry are still here, so greed is not the motive for her murder"

"Exactly. I found an ID in her wallet. Name is Amelia O'hara. She was here on a work visa. She comes from Ireland. Is Lucifer with you by any chance?"

"No he is not, and since I am not his mother, I don't know where he is every fucking day"

"Whoa… Sorry. Didn't know it was a touchy subject for you", Ella says raising her arms up in surrender, "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Well to have a fight, you at least need to talk to the person, which is still better than a freaking letter Chloe thinks. Instead, she looks at Ella and says.

"No. He just left and I have no idea where he is. Why the sudden interest?"

"Well…. I found this in the victim's wallet" she says showing her some kind of business card, "And Lucifer's name is written on it."

"Of course she has his business card. I mean who doesn't, right. It's not like he slept with half of LA. Where was she before arriving in LA? Let me guess, she got it from Lux." She says ironically, thinking back at that time she interviewed his former lovers.

"Actually no, the card says the place is in Las Vegas, so my guess is she was there."

"Of course she was in Vegas…"

"Hey you know Decker, I'm here for you if you need to talk, have a drink or both. We're a tribe remember", Ella says trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Just a bit angry I guess. I'll head back to the station and see what I can dig out on that Amelia O'Hara, if that's even her real name. Dan is interrogating other suspects."

"Could you maybe keep the business card thing quiet for a few days until I can actually find out more about this new club?"

"Of course, I'll do my best, but no promises"

"Thanks", Chloe answers honestly.

Back at the station, Chloe was trying to figure out how Lucifer would fit into this murder. It would not be the first time someone was trying to frame him. After few hours of trying to solve, at least, one tenth of the case, Chloe only saw one solution to her problem. And she was not happy about it. She took out her phone and dialed Maze's number. The two of them hadn't spoken since Lucifer left and Chloe had thrown all of her stuff outside the condo.

Maze picked up on the first ring and growls :

"What?"

"Maze? Hey it's Chloe." Chloe answers uneasy and is also taken aback by Maze's quick answer.

"What do you want Decker!"

"Well, I was wandering how you were doing, and…"

"Yeah right. You throw me out, and now you want to know about me without any news for weeks. How dumb do you think I am! Throwing me out was humiliating enough, do you really need to add the insult to the injury…"

"Fine, I need your help"

"Do you now ? Well I don't know if I'm available, you know whith the bounty hunting and all"

"It's about Lucifer", Chloe suddenly says. Maze focuses immediately and says before she hangs up

"I'll stop by at 8 pm."

 _Around 7pm - Chloe's condo_

Chloe was on the couch watching TV with her daughter when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and saw Maze looking at her. The greetings between the two ex-roomies were as cold as ice.

"Hey Maze, you're early"

"I can leave if it's a problem", Maze answers clearly pissed off.

"No, don't, please. Thanks for coming. Do you want to say Hi to Trixie before she gets ready for bed ?"

"What do you think I came early for Decker" she simply replies.

Before Maze even gets rid of her shoes and jacket, she hears a very happy Trixie running toward her to hug her. Maze hugs the girl back.

Trixie looks up at Maze and says :

"I missed you you know"

"Yeah, I missed you too, Miss President of Mars. You can let go of me now"

"Are you coming back to leave with us", Trixie asks, full of hope. But before Maze can answer, Chloe cuts in

"Listen Monkey. Mommy and Maze need to talk for a while. Can you go watch TV upstairs?"

"Is this about Lucifer and the fight you had with him"

"Yes and no. And I told you already, I did not have a fight with him. Just go. Come on, off you go! If you're nice, Maze will tell you a story before bed"

"'kay, I guess." Trixie headed upstairs.

Chloe turned back to Maze and started the awkward dialogue with a bit of small talk.

"Yeah small talk is good" Chloe thinks to herself.

"Sooooo…. How have you been since, you know…. How are things at Lux ?"

"Well I'd say hellish, but that would clearly be an understatement! Ever since Charlotte moved in, it's been a bit complicated. We don't really see eye to eye on a lot of things. Apparently, she filed for divorce and is not roomie of the month either."

"Sorry about that. You know…"

Maze stops Chloe before she can continue. "Enough small talk. Back to the case. You said you found a body with Lucifer's card on her ?"

"Yeah". Chloe was glad to talk about the case and was back in full-cop mode. "But the address on the card is not the one from Lux. The address is a Club in Vegas, named Eden."

"Makes sense", Maze chuckles, "I mean, Las Vegas is known as the Sin City. You have everything you can ever desire in Vegas : strippers, booze, drugs, gambling… You name it."

Chloe felt the pinch of jealousy and hurt when she thought about Lucifer with all these women and men throwing themselves at him. She tried to hide it but Maze saw it.

"Not that he would make much use of the strippers! He has standards you know! Especially since you showed up. Somehow, you managed to mess up all of our lives!"

"Thanks, I guess…"

"You know what we should do Decker? We should totally go check out your lead in Vegas. I mean, with the best bounty hunter in LA, Linda and the forensic stuff of Ella, we could totally nail this case."

"Like a girl's trip to Vegas"

"Why not! And you get to continue on your case."

"I'll think about it", she says before continuing. "You know, I admit I was a bit rash in throwing your stuff out and asking you to leave. Would you maybe consider coming back here? I mean Trixie would be delighted. And for some reasons, she loves your bedtime stories."

Maze thinks about it for a while and answers Chloe:

"On one condition. I get to install my sex swing in my room!"

"Ok. But no weird stuff in your room when Trixie's around."

"Deal. Well Charlotte is going to be disappointed…"

With that Maze made her way to the bedroom upstairs to tell one of her "bedtime stories" to Trixie.

 ** _Vegas, here comes the Tribe!_**

 ** _Tell me what you thought of the chapter!_**

 ** _To be continued._**


	4. Arrival at Las Vegas

**Chapter 3 : Vegas, here we come**

Chloe headed to the precinct to meet with Ella. Apparently she had some breaking news about the case on Amelia. She put her bag on her desk and made her way to Ella's office. Chloe peaked through the glass door and saw Ella with her earphones lipsynching to the music in her mp3-player. Chloe knocked on the door and let herself in.

She taps Ella's shoulder. Ella slightly jumps at the unexpected intrusion. Chloe quickly apologizes:

"Sorry", she says, "I did not mean to startle you. You said you made a breakthrough in the case?"

"Yeah. I realized I was totally wrong about the cause of death and the time of death."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, cause of death is not stabbing as I thought first when I saw the body. She was strangled, then stabbed. According to the ME, the C5 vertebrae is completely crushed." Ella added.

"So the crime scene was staged. The murderer clearly went to great lengths to masquerade the crime. That surely rules out a crime of passion. So we're back to square one. You said you had the time of death wrong?"

"Well I found some traces of red sand under her fingernails. I ran it through the mass spectrometer and it seems you can only find that kind of sand in the desert around the Grand Canyon. If she was killed there, as I think, then it would mean the murder happened way before, and somehow the body was kept somewhere and put in that alley on purpose".

"Or the Nevada desert", Chloe says more to herself than to Ella, thinking back at the card Ella found on the body.

"I guess you could find some there as well. To be sure, I'd have to go there and take different samples to see which one matches. I'll go see the Lieutenant and ask for a warrant. But I'm not sure I have enough hard evidence to justify it. And I would have to explain why we found Lucifer's card on the body." Ella adds.

"Not necessarily. I mean, we could maybe poke around a little and see if it's worth the effort. And if it is a solid lead, we'll call for backup. Besides, Maze has been nagging me, ever since she moved back in, to have some kind of girl trip to Las Vegas. What do you say?"

"You girls made up, good for you!" Ella cuts in genuinely happy for her two friends.

"Anyhow, we talked about the card you found on the body and we thought maybe we could take a trip to Vegas over the week-end and check out a few leads while over there. Besides, this new project of his seems to have a hell of a reputation".

"Are you kidding me! It would be amazing. I mean, all of our girlband drinking, gambling and dancing! Best weekend EVER" Ella answers.

"And also investigating" Chloe adds.

"Yeah, that too. But only if we get bored. I'll tell Linda about the weekend." She winks at Chloe, and she smiles back at her.

"Back to the case. You said the C5 vertebrae was crushed?"

"Her neck was actually snapped like a twig and the vertebrae broke in the process. But given the defensive wounds on the victim, whoever strangled was freakishly strong."

"OK. I'll inform Dan about the new elements and ask him to look into the vic's background. I'll inform you about the details of the trip".

Chloe then made her way back to her desk to try and make sense of all those new information.

 _2 days later – Friday 5 pm_

Chloe had asked Dan to watch Trixie for the weekend saying she needed to let out some steam after the whole thing with her poisoning and the disappearance of Lucifer. She hugged her daughter one last time before picking up Maze, Linda and Ella.

The 5-hour-drive to Las Vegas went by quickly and the girls arrived a bit after 10:30 pm. They had booked 2 rooms. Ella was sharing one with Chloe and Linda was bunking with Maze. The two groups made their way to their rooms to get ready fot the evening. Chloe purposefully booked the Treasure Island Hotel and Casino. It was on the opposite side of the Eden Club on Las Vegas Boulevard.

"Leave it to Lucifer to pick the coolest place to open a night club" Chloe thinks to herself. She was pacing in the hotel room unable to hide her anxiety. The more she thought about it, the more she regretted coming here. Chloe heard Ella's scream and jumped slightly.

"Arrrrrrrgh!" Ella complains.

Chloe knocks on the bathroom door and asks shyly

"Is everything OK in there?"

"No... I burnt myself with the curling iron again... I hate that damn thing! Can you please help me finish?" She asks

"Sure" says Chloe. Then she blurts out "Are you sure it is a good idea? What if it goes south, or if it's not even Lucifer" she says to Ellla "Or if he doesn't want to see me" she adds in her mind.

"Do you really think there is more than one person named Lucifer on this planet. And the good thing is, you get to finally confront him as to why he left LA."

"I don't care about this. I told you it's for the case".

"Right. At the very least, you get to slap him if you want. Come on, let's find Maze and Linda in the lobby."

The 4 girls crossed the street and headed toward the Eden.

 ** _I really miss the interactions between the girls in the show, so I thought I'd give them more importance :)._**

 ** _Tell me what you think. All comments are welcome :). I'll try to update soon._**


	5. Some sort of reunion

**Chapter 4 – A sort of reunion**

Maze, Linda, Ella and Chloe crossed the street and arrived at the doorof the Eden. The building was impressive and the line at the door was huge. The name of the club was written in big bright red letters. From what Chloe could make of the club, it seems to be very similar to Lux, except for the color. Instead of green, Red was clearly the dominant color. The music she could hear from the door was good and the people inside seemed to have a very good time.

" _How could he build up such a reputation for his club in a bit more than a month? He probably called in a few favors, again…_ " Chloe thought. The group heads for the end of the line, that is until until Maze takes Chloe's arm and says:

"What do you think you're doing Decker? Do you really think I'm going to wait in line to get in?"

"And do you suppose we get in?"

"Well, you got a badge don't you. And even if we're not her officially, you're still a cop. And I don't wait in line!"

"We can always try to ask first. And if this fails, l'll flash the badge in the security guard's face." Chloe finally gives in, knowing there is no way she can win this battle agains the Demon.

She walks towards the security guard at the door and says:

"Hey, we're here on official business. Do you think you could let us in."

"What's your name?"

"Decker"

"Sorry Madam but you're on the list", he answers matter of factly

"Are you sure", Chloe asks again showing her badge discretely.

"OK. You can get in, but wait in here near the cloak room. Tommy will go get the boss." He finally agrees while signaling to his colleague to go get the boss.

"Thanks."

Chloe takes in her surroundings. Everything in this club is set up to draw out every single desire in people. The dance floor was crowded, the drinks kept coming and everyone seemed to be having a blast. There's even a terrace at the back named "The garden of Eden" with a snake circling a red apple. Suddenly, she's pulled out of her thoughts by a voice she knew all too well. She turns around towards her ex-partner. He stands there in all his glory in his custom-tailored suit, surrounded by some sort of Las Vegas' Brittanys, with that signature grin on his face.

"Officers," he starts. "How can I be of assistance". He stops mid-sentence when he sees the group, especially Chloe. He quickly recovers from his surprise and continues.

"Detective! Fancy meeting you here. Oh and you didn't come alone I see. Mazekeen, Ella. You even brought my therapist with you. Boy, do I feel like the lucky one." He acknowledges before going on."Do what do I owe the " **pleasure** ", he says ironically.

"We are here on official business Mr Morningstar." Chloe says. The use of his last name makes Lucifer wince a little.

"So we are back to Mr Morningstar now. Ok. What do you need to know Detective **Decker** " he replies, putting the emphasis on her last name.

The rest of the group looks at them a bit worried. They can feel the very thick tension in the air and they don't know how the conversation will end. Ella pretends to look at something past Lucifer, while Maze watches intensely hoping for some action between the two of them. Linda keeps her face neutral, clearly worried about the situation.

"Do you know anyone named Amelia O'Hara ?", Chloe asks matter-of-factly

"Yes. I do. She was one of my waitress and/or dancer here. She quit about a week ago. She said she wanted to have an acting career in LA. Why do you ask?"

"Can you tell us why we found your card on her body?"

"The poor girl. I kinda liked." he starts.

"I bet you did", Chloe says through gritted teeth.

Lucifer ignores her and continues "You can ask around if you want. Her stage name was Candy. When she told me she wanted to leave, I gave her my card so she could use it to have contacts in LA. I know a few people in the movie industry and I wanted to help her out a little", he says, genuinely affected by her death."

"Ok. Thank you for your help Mr Morningstar. We'll be in touch. Do not leave town", Chloe says to end the conversation. She starts to walk off. Lucifer seems to think for a second, then looks over at Linda and Maze. The look on Linda's face end his questioning and he blurts out.

"Detective, could we talk in a more private place?"

Chloe stops in her tracks and weighs her options. "This is too much", she thinks to herself. She really tried to keep her emotions at bay but it was becoming more and more difficult for her. Then Lucifer adds, his voice almost pleading:

"Please Chloe, let me explain. I need to explain"

The use of her first name convinces her to give him one last chance. "You have two minutes" she bits back

"Shall we step into my office then."

With that Chloe follows him into his office.

 _Lucifer's office_

Chloe looks quickly around his office and is surprised at the sobriety of it. There is a desk, a couch and of course his personal bar, filled with all sorts of whiskeys.

"Do you want a drink or something" he asks

"You have 1:45 minutes left"

"Look. I understand you're pissed and you have every right to be. But you need to understand that I had to leave. Things were too complicated and I needed to be on my own to get back to my old self again"

"Tell me something I don't know. I got your " **explanation** " left on the piano". Chloe says angrily. Then her emotional dam breaks down. "I can't believe you would leave me like that, without a goodbye or a real explanation. I mean you were all like "This is real, we are real", she mimics what he said to her and goes on "And then, a few days later you were gone. And now you're asking me to understand and just forget about all this!" Chloe dishes out everything on him. All the pent up emotions, the hurt. As a consequence, she starts shaking violently and is now yelling at him.

"You know, I tried to understand and I went back to everything over and over in my head. I thought about everything we did or talked about and I could not figure out why you would just leave. I thought we were partners, friends. **You betrayed me!** I was here for you! All you had to do was ask. But you know what, you want to be left alone. Well, there you go. I won't bother anymore!" she finishes with tears streaming down her face.

Lucifer's heart breaks at the sight of Chloe's face. He says quietly

"Please don't throw me out of your life"

Chloe cuts him and asks:

"Then tell me the truth. Tell me what happened. What made you flee the city you chose to start your life over. What happened while I was at the hospital."

Suddenly Lucifer becomes angry, his eyes almost burning up. He shouts back at her:

"I have been telling you from the beginning. I have never hidden it from you. But you don't believe me. I told you Detective! I **AM** the bloody Devil and there are things about me you can't even begin to comprehend. You humans can be so narrow-minded sometimes. The truth is, according to my Mom, you are some sort of miracle child put in my path by my "lovely" father. Somehow, the old bastard has a plan for you and none of what we had was real. I was just a pawn in my parents plot to get back at each other. I could not take it anymore. So that's the story. And by the way, Maze is a Demon I created in Hell to protect me". At the end of his explanation, Lucifer can barely contain his true appearance.

Chloe looks at him defeated and hurt. "I can't believe you. All I wanted was the truth Lucifer. Not some kind of delusional explanation. But apparently I don't mean enough to you. You can't even drop your fucking act for 2 minutes and be honest with me. I'm done trying to understand and help you. I'm done with you!" With that Chloe storms out of the office and slams the door shut behind her.

She runs past Maze and the rest of the girls without even looking at them. They all heard the yelling but they could not make out the words. Maze catches up with Chloe and grabs her arm.

"Decker, wait! what happened in there?"

"I'm done with him. I'm done with all this. I can't believe I thought we could make this work! I can't do this again! I thought I could deal with his weird delusion, but it's too hard. I'm leaving in the morning to head home. You can enjoy the rest of the weekend if you want. This whole idea was just a big mistake". With that Chloe crosses the street and heads for the hotel.

Maze was fuming. In the meantime, Lucifer was back in the club with Linda and Ella. Maze walks up to him and punches him full force. Lucifer takes a few steps back because of the blow. He gets his composure back and says with a smirk.

"Well nice to see you Mazekeen"

"You are an **asshole**! You had everything and you just blew it. Because of you, and ever since that Bitch came back, 2 of my closest friends got hurt, and our lives became Hell on Earth. And not in a good way. You had to go up against your Dad and break your deal with him. And all this for what? To keep her around, only to be used by her!"

Lucifer cuts in angrily. "Trade carefully Maze. I have allowed you to speak freely, but do not question my motives or disrespect me! I am still the Lord of Hell." He growls.

"And I am not your servant anymore. I don't care how you do it but you better fix this mess. She deserves better."

"So you think it's easy for me? Chloe is basically the first human I ever cared about. I told her the truth but she won't accept it. She still thinks I'm delusional!"

"Then show her", Maze says as if it was obvious.

"Yes because that worked out so well the last time I showed my true face to someone."

The 2 of them are ready to get physical, when Linda decides to jump in to defuse the situation.

"Lucifer. From what I saw and heard, you lost her no matter what. The only way stand a chance is by being completely honest with her. No more excuses or lies"

"I never lied to her", he answers, clearly vexed by her meaning.

"An omission is still a lie Lucifer. Besides, I saw your true face and I'm still here." Linda answers trying to reassure him.

"If only I could show her without showing her everything" he says. Then it clicks in his mind. He takes out his phone, dials a number and goes back to his office.

While Lucifer leaves, Ella says

"What just happened? Can someone explain all this to me?"

"Didn't you hear what we said?" Maze asks.

Ella turns to Linda as if she was the only sane person in the room. Linda looks at back at Ella and nods. Suddenly the truth dawns on her.

"So he is not a method actor" Ella says aloud, more to herself than to the rest of the group.

"A method actor? What is that?" Maze echoes Ella, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah you know a guy who never breaks character and all. No wonder he was so good at it…" she continues. Then she is completely lost and seems to be out of this world.

"Are you gonna be OK?" Linda asks a bit worried

"I guess, but I'm definitely gonna need more than one Pina Colada to wrap my mind around this!"

As Ella is slowly coming back down to Earth, Lucifer shows up, clearly satisfied with the solution he came up with. Ella calls him softly

"So Lucifer, you're not a method actor?"

"No, Miss Lopez. I told you several times that I'm not a method actor"

"But we went to Church together. Isn't that a problem for you, being the Devil and all?"

"Well I am the Devil, Miss Lopez, not a vampire. And you know I can even touch silver, the cross and walk in the sunlight. Although I agree the representation of my half-brother on the cross is a bit creepy. And I can go to mass, even though I find it extremely boring", he chuckles in reply.

"OK", then she touches his face and adds "I touched the Devil… I need a drink, and a strong one!"

Lucifer turns back to Linda and Maze and says:

"Anyhow. Back to my problem now if you please. So I know how I can convince the Detective about my true nature without showing her my monstrous face. Maze, you remember Robbie, that hacker we helped out a few months ago. Well I called in my favor. He is going to hack into the surveillance system of the Good Samaritan Hospital and send me the footage of when I died. The security feed was just outside room 124 where we were." Before Lucifer can finish his sentence, his phone rings. _"_ Ha! I almost waited." He says pleased with himself. He puts the file on a USB drive and head towards the hotel on the other side of the road. Before he leaves, he says the girls: _"_ Have fun ladies. On the house. I told my staff to keep them coming".

As Lucifer arrives in the lobby, he uses his charms to get Chloe's room number. He climbs into the elevator and pushes the button. _"Why am I so nervous? That's another human emotion I could do without"_ he thinks to himself. As he approaches the door, he takes a deep breath and knocks. When he doesn't hear anything, he tries his luck with a trick and says "Room Service Madam". As he is about to leave, the door opens and he finds himself face to face with a very angry Detective. As Chloe tries to close the door Lucifer blocks it with his foot and in one swift movement, lets himself in.

"Just get the fuck out Lucifer. I'm really not in the mood for your delusions. And you're literally the last person I wanna see right now" she spat bitterly

"Not until you accept to listen to me, and not until you believe me!" he says looking straight into her eyes.

"God. Will you leave me alone if I accept?"

"Well I assure you, he has nothing to do with this plan, but yes. Just watch this and if you still wish for me to leave, I will. At least you'll know the truth about who I am" he says sadly. He starts to back up a few steps to give her some space. "I'll be over here to answer your questions after you've watched this footage".

Chloe takes the USB drive from Lucifer and plugs it in. She sits on the couch and presses "Play".

 ** _Sorry this chapter is a bit long. But I felt like Chloe had the right to now, and to me, showing her a video of the hospital seemed like a good way to show her proof of what he was._**

 ** _Tell me if you like and what you think._**


	6. Revelation

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

Chloe was looking at the video intently. The first thing she saw was Maze, Lucifer and Linda making their way to one of the hospital room. Maze wore, just like Linda, a blue nurse's outfit. Linda carried a defibrillator with her. The three of them seemed pretty anxious when they walked passed the surveillance camera. Then, the camera angle changed and Chloe could now see Lucifer opening the door. Because the door was left ajar, Chloe saw him unbutton his shirt and lay down on the bed. Then Maze and Linda started to argue. Although Chloe couldn't hear anything, they clearly seemed distressed. Then, out of the blue, Lucifer took the two electrodes and put them on his chest. As the 4000 Volts went through his body, he fell back down on the bed and his pulse went flat on the monitor. Chloe looked shocked. _"Oh my God, did Lucifer just die"_ , she thought. The next 20 seconds were unbearable for her. Then Charlotte walked into the room and Maze brutally shocked her as well. Charlotte collapsed. Suddenly Lucifer sat up on his bed, soon followed by Charlotte. Chloe saw him rush toward the elevator, his shirt still half open.

Chloe, clearly lost, closes the laptop and looks back at Lucifer. Then suddenly, everything falls back into place. She goes back to their first case, when he got shot 6 times after they caught Delila's killer, that time in the warehouse and the creepy reflection she saw in the mirror before she shot him the leg, the way he threw that baseball player's agent across the office with just a light push. She could still hear him say "Did I squeeze too hard". And that fat dealer he nearly chocked against the wall after Father Frank got shot. All this time, she thought it was just the adrenaline, or maybe some enhancing performance drugs he was on.

Slowly as the truth sank in, she says to herself _"So I did see all these weird things after all. I'm not crazy"_. She looks slowly at him, as if waking up from a 100 years nap.

Lucifer is a few feet away and desperately tries to gauge her reaction. He takes a few steps in her direction, testing the waters, still afraid that she might just reject him once more. Then Chloe opens her mouth to speak. She closes and opens it a few times before saying hesitantly:

"So you are Him." She can't bring herself to admit it aloud.

"Say it Detective! You'll feel better after that, trust me!" He encourages her.

"You really are **THE** Devil. The horny-goat-headed beast thrown out of Heaven by God and ruling the Underworld."

"Well I was thrown out my home, yes. But for the thousandth time, I am not goat-headed beast and although I am usually horny, I definitely don't have horns!" He answers half joking, half pissed at the goat reference.

"So the "jokes" about your Dad, Heaven and Hell were not metaphors. And you really had wings?" She says trying to understand what this revelation implies. "And Maze is really a demonic creature you created in Hell… And I let her babysit my daughter!" she says panicking. Chloe starts breaking down.

Since Chloe didn't shoot him or throw him out, he decides to do the only thing he can think of. He steps closer to her and sits her down on the couch. He sits beside her and says, trying to soothe her:

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I need you to know that I'm still the same person you met in that club 2 years ago, and I would never hurt you, no matter what" Chloe cuts him and blurts out :

"Show me! Show me your true face"

"I don't know if it's a good idea. I mean, after what you saw. Maybe we should go step by step"

"Please Lucifer, I need to see it for myself"

"OK. But remember, it is still me underneath that burnt flesh." He says reluctantly. Then he shifts in a flash and wears his "true" face. Chloe stares at him agape. His face was the color of raw, burnt flesh. Then Lucifer changes back to his "human" form.

Once Chloe got her mind back on track, she asks him

"What happened at the hospital exactly?" Her tone leaving no room for a negative answer. "And also I want to know about Malcolm".

Lucifer takes a deep breath and nods. "Very well. Sit back and hold on tight. I'll start with what you saw on the tape. When I found out you got Douche and I came to the conclusion we would not get the complete formula from that wannabe-painter, I realized the only person to have the solution to this problem was Professor Carlisle. The problem was, how do you talk to a dead guy. So I decided to pay him a visit in Hell and have a little chat with him. And since I gave my coin to Malcolm and burnt my wings, I had no way of getting in or out of Hell. And well one deal with my Dad is plenty enough for a life time. So I had to go there the normal way. And that included dying."

"Your wings or your coin?" Chloe questions him.

"Yes. We'll get back to that later if you don't mind. Let's get back to my story shall we?" Chloe nods and Lucifer goes on "After dying, I counted on Doctor Martin's medical training to bring me back to life, thus avoiding staying in my own Hell. Despite a few hitches on the way, and thanks to my mother, I woke up and gave them the formula."

"Your mother? I only saw Charlotte… Oh so she really isn't your ex then" she slightly giggles. Lucifer lightens at that sound and smiles back at her.

"Yes, she really is my Mom. But this part is a bit tricky, so let's save it for an other time, shall we?"

"What about Malcolm then? Was he like, brought back from the dead?"

"Yes, Amenediel brought him back to use him as a hired gunman to bring me back to Hell. Except Amenediel didn't take into account the greediness of the asshole."

"So he did shoot you back at the warehouse"

"Yes, and I did die, again. This time I made a deal with my Dad, so I could come back and take care of Malcolm before he could hurt you."

"On what terms?"

"I had to bring my Mother back to Hell. But like I said, we'll come back to that," He says smiling back at her. He tries to evaluate her current state of mind, but Chloe's face remains impossible to read. Then she does something he did not see coming. She launches herself at him and kisses him.

Although surprised at first, he quickly gets his reflexes back and kisses her back. Lucifer tugs at her lower lips and asks for entry. Chloe grants it to him. They deepen the kiss and Lucifer brings his hand up to cup Chloe's face, while she tugs at his jacket to bring him closer to her. When they come up for air, they look at each other, eyes dark with month of refrained desires and pent up emotions. Lucifer looks at her and silently asks Chloe for consent to make the next move. Chloe nods at him and Lucifer kisses her cheek and starts trailing down kisses down her face and her neck. He follows the line of her neck until he reaches that point where her shoulder meets. He bit down lightly and Chloe lets out a moan in response. Lucifer grins at her response. In reaction, Chloe tightens her grip on his jacket, then pushes it off his shoulders. The jacket falls to the floor beside them. She then roams her hands on his back, carefully avoiding the scars on his back, and then up and down his chest, felling every muscle hidden underneath the Italian shirt.

Lucifer's hands pull tighter and tighter at the back of her top. He starts to move them up and down her back before slowly pulling the shirt out of her trousers. When his hands touched her skin, Chloe felt every nerve in her body come to life. As a response, she gently bites Lucifer's earlobe. Lucifer lets out a throaty moan. This sound sends a new wave of electricity and arousal through her body. Slowly he trails his hands to her belly and starts to open up her shirt button by button, while his mouth goes lower and lower toward her cleavage. Chloe mirrors his action and pops the button of his shirt one by one at an excruciating slow pace. As Chloe slids the shirt off his shoulder, Lucifer feels a slight change in Chloe's behavior. He stops for a second and whispers in her ear, using all his self-control to pull away from her

"Are you sure? I mean, you know, if you're not sure and all…" Lucifer says nervously.

"No, I want this. It's just a bit overwhelming, that's all", she answer trying to reassure him. Her brain was screaming at her to slow down a bit, but her body was clearly acting on his own terms. As much as she tried to burry it inside her, Chloe realized that she did not want to stop this. She has always wondered, ever since she saw him naked in his penthouse, how it would be to be with him. And she was not about to let another chance go by. As to prove her point, Chloe took off her top and kissed him again. She started roaming her hands over his chest again. Lucifer lets out a groan, that vibrates through his entire body. As Lucifer starts his ministrations again, he takes advantage of the absence of barrier between them to attack one of her breasts. Chloe, realizing how much power she holds over him, becomes bolder and starts trailing her hands down his abdomen towards the hem of his slacks. She starts to undo his belt while Lucifer unhooks her bra.

Suddenly, the door flys open and a very inebriated Ella struggles to get in. When she catches sight of the pair on the couch, she says, smiling:

"Whoops! Sorry to interrupt. But don't mind me, go back to whatever you were doing. Just put a sock in the door next time," she adds laughing.

Suddenly, Chloe comes back to reality. She quickly separates herself from Lucifer and says:

"Ella, this is not what it looks like. I mean, it is, but it's not what you think." Chloe tries to justify herself, as if her parents had caught her with her first boyfriend.

"Yeah, right." Ella winks at her. "I'll bunk with Maze and Linda if you guys need the room."

Before Chloe can answer, Lucifer cuts in, clearly hurt by the rejection of Chloe "I was leaving anyway". Lucifer didn't think Chloe would actually deny what had happened. Feeling awkward at the interruption, yes, but saying it wasn't happening. It was too much, and he was boiling inside. He put his shirt back on and left the room. As the door closed, he vaguely heard Chloe trying to stop him, but he kept on walking.

With Lucifer gone, Ella tried to break the awkward silence in the room. She says:

"Soooo, not quite the night you were expecting I'm guessing"

"You could say that"

Ella seems to think for a bit before answering "Not that it's any of my business, but you should go after him"

"I don't even know where he is staying, and maybe it's for the best"

"Well, turns out he is currently staying at this hotel, and I happen to know his room number. It's penthouse suite number 666, if you ever want to check up on him. You know see if he got back OK to his flat or bring him his jacket back."

"Well it is tailor-made. I guess I should probably bring it back. Thanks Ella. Don't wait up!" Chloe says as she heads for the door. With that Chloe made her way to the elevator.

The elevator ride was only 1 or 2 minutes long, but it seemed like an eternity to Chloe. She kept going over and over what just happened between them and everything she just found out. She had no idea what she was doing, but her body seemed to be irresistibly attracted to that man or Devil _. He is literally the Devil, as in Satan, the Fallen One who was kicked out of Heaven to end up ruling Hell for all eternity. And I'm about to knock on his door at 2 am to apparently continue what started a few minutes ago. What am I doing here ?_ she thinks to herself.

 _ **Sorry this chapter took a bit long to write. I had like a ton of ideas and I needed to order them a bit. The other chapters should be online soon.**_

 _ **Tell me if you like where this is going. The next chapter will be a bit more on the two of them and then i'll try to move on with the case as well and Lucifer will be back to his "old self".**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcome !**_


	7. Giving in (Kinda)

**Chapter 6 : Giving in (Kinda)**

The sound of the doors opening pulls her out of her thoughts and she slowly steps out of the confined space. She walks toward his room, stops in her tracks and starts to go back. She paces a few more times before making her final decision. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door 666.

She waits a few seconds and starts to leave. As she turns around, she hears movements on the other side. Slowly the lock turns and the door opens.

"What" he says, his voice filled with anger. He immediately softens his features once he sees who's on the other side. "Detective, what are you doing here?" he asks genuinely surprised.

"I believe we have some unfinished business" she replies, hiding her hesitation between the flirty reply.

"Is that how you call it now? So you came back to close the deal with the Devil then. It could be dangerous you know" he says grinning at his own joke.

Chloe looks back at him and pretends to leave. Before turning around, she looks at him with the straightest face she can pull given the situation

"You did forgot your jacket, but if it's a bad time I could always come back some other time." she teases him back

"Oh no, not this time detective!" he answers pulling her into the room with him. Lucifer is gladly surprised to discover this more playful side of her. He then pushes her back against the door and looks at her, his eyes almost completely black. He pauses before asking:

"Darling, remind me again where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted"

"I believe we were making out on the couch like 2 horny teenagers. It's too bad you don't have a piano in your room" she says looking around.

"A piano" he repeats, his lips curving into a smile "It looks like I'm not the only one with fantasies. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" he replies cockily.

Instead of answering him, Chloe bites her lower lips and looks mischievously back at him. She brushes past him and makes her way into the penthouse suite, taking in her surroundings. She says "I'll guess you'll never how I pictured us. Too bad!" she smiles back at him.

He catches up to her in a few strides and spins her around so she finally faces him. He says in a low voice, almost growling.

"Enough with the teasing Detective. And I'm supposed to be the master of torture !" he adds before crashing his lips on hers. When they come back for air, Chloe is about to give him some sort of witty retort but Lucifer cuts it short by attacking her mouth again. He begins to go down her neck and nibbles at the sport he discovered during their first make-out session, right where her shoulder meets her neck. Chloe moans and she can feel him smiling against her skin, clearly delighted with the reaction he created in her. Lucifer then brings his hands down her thighs before slowly bringing them back to her hips, while making a small pause on her butt cheeks. Once his hands settle on her hips, he begins to go under her shirt. As soon as his hands touch her bare skin, she is electrified and her body tenses. Lucifer takes her response as an encouragement and starts to pull up her shirt.

All his actions are making it harder and harder for Chloe to think. It takes all of her will power to put her hands back on his chest and push him just slightly. Lucifer looks at her a bit worried and frankly puzzled at her reaction. Only a few minutes ago, she was ready to jump him at the door and now she tries to stop him.

"Is everything all right wtith you Chloe? This is what you want. You know that we do have time…"

"Yes, it is what I want. Believe me. I have been waiting for this for a while now"

"But…"

"It's just, I need answers before anything else. If I want to be 100 % into this. It's a lot to take in and I'm way too confused up here to enjoy anything happening down there to its full potential."

He looks at her and let's her finish what she needs to say. " _Well there is the detective side coming up again"_ he thinks _"The other side was way more fun"_. Once she is done, he simply replies

"OK. I guess you're right, the Devil part is a lot to take in. What do you want to know?"

"Well how about everything. You will answer honestly, no matter what I ask?"

"Well of course Detective. Scout's honour ! If I lie, so help me… well Dad" he answers jokingly. He looks straight into her eyes and adds "I have never lied to you and I don't intend to start now Chloe"!

He then put his arm on her lower back and brings her to the bar. He pours himself a drink and takes a glass out for her as well. She sats down while he stands next to her. He takes a big gulp of his drink. " _Here goes nothing"_ he thinks to himself.

 _ **The next chapter will be longer. I felt it was a bit out of character or Chloe to just give in, without trying to wrap her head around all she learnt first !**_

 _ **But there will be some smut as well once she knows more about him :).**_

 _ **Please review :D**_


	8. Welcome to my world

**Chapter 7 : Welcome to my world**

Chloe stared down at her drink, as if she was afraid to look up. She took a deep breath before she started.

"So what's it like living down there, in Hell I mean. Do you like have flames, and lava everywhere? Is it like Dante described it, with some sort of bottomless hole with different levels?"

"Well it is hot, and the air is "dry" to say the least. But no flames. It could be convenient, if you want to have a barbecue with a few friends over", he says smiling. Chloe smiled at the image a barbecue in Hell. It lightened the mood a little and she felt more relaxed. Lucifer went on.

"There are a lot of ashes though. It's very annoying. I can't keep a single suit clean for a whole day."

"Do you have like an office or a place where you stay?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I created a penthouse for me and a few of my commanders, like Maze. So we didn't have to wonder around Hell. And by the way, it is nothing like Dante's Inferno. His explanation of Hell was more for my Dad's followers, although a few "ideas" he had are close to what's happening. He never set foot in Hell. Trust me if he had, he'd still be here."

"Okay." She simply answers looking at him. The way she looked at him made him feel like on of her suspects. He felt compelled to give an explanation. " _Hell she's good"_ he thinks before starting again.

"To make it short, some "sins" are worse than others." He says air-quoting the word sins.

"Who decides who gets punished and to what extend? Is there a trial?"

He smirks at the mention of a trial "Well, Me of course. That's actually the fun part in all this. I get to decide the punishment, and of course how harsh it's going to be. Let's just says greedy humans, frauds and traitors are amongst my favorites. I can get quite creative with those" he says smiling. "The rest of the other humans are boring".

"Can you even escape Hell?"

"This part is tricky. You see Hell is custom-made. And for each crime comes a special punishment. For example, Doctor Carlisle was reenacting the car accident where he chose to save some meaningless papers, rather than a human life over and over. The punishment is self-induced and feeds on your guilt. As long as you feel remorse or regret for anything in your life, you get to stay."

"What about people who don't feel any guilt or remorse like…?" Before she can continue, Lucifer cuts in and says half joking, half pissed.

"I swear to Dad, if you mention Hitler or any other monsters of his kind, I'm gonna loose it…"

Chloe looks at him puzzled, not really understanding the outburst.

"Sorry, long story. It has to do with Doctor Martin. But yes, those kind of human beings have a special section in Hell. They can't escape, no matter what, and my demons make sure they get what they deserved. They have only eternal suffering to look forward to."

"Do you sometimes enforce the punishment yourself. I mean you do it on Earth, did you do there as well?"

"I used to. At the beginning. But then I created Maze and she was my enforcer. She was my commander, if you will. She was very good at it and she enjoyed if immensely. She could litteraly break anyone's soul or body." He says, almost nostalgic. "Except for my Mom I guess."

"So what you're telling is that Maze is some sort of blood thirsty torturer you created in Hell. You think you could maybe have informed me of that before I let her babysit my daughter, or let her take Trixie treat or treating", Chloe says only half joking.

Lucifer couldn't help the hearty laugh he let out at the sight of Maze babysitting the spawn and walking her aroung in a Halloween costume.

"Yes, she has come a long way hasn't she", he says still smiling widely. "But don't worry about your offspring. Maze happens to be very fond of her and I think she could not be safer."

Chloe chuckles at what he says and adds

"I have one last question"

"Surprise me!" he says grinning

"Charlotte" she simply says.

"Ah yes. Dear old Mom. I was wandering when it was going to come out. Charlotte Richards is indeed my Mom, or at least the spirit inside the body. Charlotte Richards is only a vessel for my Mom to have a human form. Somehow she managed to escape Hell, and my Dad accepted to bring me back toEarth, in exchange for her return in Hell."

"And yet she's still here!" She says bitterly, thinking back to the trial.

"Yeah, well I found a loophole. She is serving her sentence here on Earth, as a human, which is apparently Hell for her. I told you, every punishment is custom-made."

Chloe nods and answers "So she is God's wife ?"

"Ex-wife actually! Ironic isn't it. Any other questions or request?"

Lucifer waits for her to voice another question. As no words come out, he figures she is done questioning him and he takes another step towards her. In a second he's invading her personal space. He encircles her with his arms and Chloe presses herself against him, finally giving in to temptation itself. Lucifer slowly walks her back to the living room. Suddenly the back of her knees bump into the couch and she falls backward. Chloe grabs his shirt to stop he fall, but instead she brings him down with her. Lucifer lets out a weird noise as he tumbles over her. In response, Chloe bursts out into laughter. Lucifer looks at her and says :

"Is there something funny Detective?" his ego a bit bruised.

"Yes. I imagined us a few times, but that noise was definitely not in my fantasy"

"Speaking of which, you never told me the last time you mentioned it. So what happened in that flithy minf of yours hey"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Come on Chloe, I know you're dying to tell me about it. What is it you desire Chloe Decker" he says looking straight into her eyes, trying to hypnotize her for the 100th time.

"You are aware this trick does not work on me, right? All right, I'll bite. All I can tell you is that there was a piano and some horns involved". He look at her shocked.

"Horns? I can deliver on a lot of things in the bedroom fun, but the horns are going to be a bit of a problem. And I believe it is a too early for costumed foreplays. How about we go back to what we were doing before you stopped me with your little dirty fantasy" he says grinning.

" **I** stopped you? I believe you've been the one talking a lot. You say you can deliver but I haven't seen anything up to now. It almost looks like you're all talk and no play" she teases him. That last sentence is his undoing and his alpha male ego takes over. He half hisses at her.

"Oh I'm going to show you all right Detective! You'll never doubt the length of my stamina or my promises in the bedroom ever again."

With that last word, he attacks her mouth, all tenderness or shyness gone. He claims her hungrily. This new side of him causes her to let go of all the restraints she had before. One of his hands pulls her shirt out of her trousers, while the other slips under her ass. Chloe's hands quickly discard his shirt and then fly to his belt buckle. She opens it swiftly and unzips his pants. Lucifer lends a hand, so to speak, and kicks his trousers down his ankles. Her shirt shortly joins his trousers on the floor.

As soon as the shirt is off, he kisses his way down her chest while going around one of her breast, slowly closing in, until he takes one of her nipple in his mouth, sucking it through her bra. His other hands play with the other breast. He switches and gives the same attention to the other before going lower toward the hem of her trousers. He stops short above her navel and places slow kisses all around it. His hands follow his mouth a few seconds later. They travel down her rib cage and along the side of her abdomen.

Chloe moans and her hands find their way into his hair. Her eagerness motivates him further, as if he needed any encouragements. He unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her legs. Chloe helps him along by lifting her lips of the couch. He takes her legs out of the garment one at a time and tantalizes her by placing chaste kisses where the fabric was. The cold air mixed with his hot breath on her skin is an extraordinary combo and Chloe feels a very strong wave of arousal hit her. Once the trousers are thrown on top of her shirt and lucifer's suit, Lucifer makes his way back up her legs, taking the same path he took on the way down. He stops at the back of her right knee and grazes his teeth against the tender flesh. Very soon, but not soon enough, according to Chloe frustrated moans and her iron grip on his hair, he reaches her inner thigh. He pauses at the hem of her panties. Chloes ruffles his hair and pulls his head up, trying to guide him where she wants him most at the moment. Lucifer can't help the chuckle and the cocky grin on his face.

"Patience Chloe, we have all night, and I intend to deliver on every single innuendos I ever made".

"Stop teasing Lucifer", She says trying to sound threatening.

"Aren't you the eager little beaver? Come on Chloe, you know what I want to hear"

Chloe lets out another frustrated sigh and finally gives in "Please Lucifer, enough with the teasing".

Lucifer smiles widely against her thigh and answers "That wasn't so hard now was it?". As the sentence escapes his mouth, he starts to pull her panties down to finally have her wriggling and coming undone beneath him. Chloe suddenly sits up and looks worried.

Lucifer slowly comes back to reality and asks clearly lost at her reaction " _Well it is a first time I have that effect on a women"_ he thinks. He asks her:"What's wrong ?". Then he hears it. The muffled sound of a ringtone. He goes back to the task at hand and says in between kisses "Just let it ring. They'll call back tomoroow or leave a message".

"I can't. That's Trixie's ringtone. I have to take this", she says clearly panicked as to why her daughter would call her in the middle of the night. The music of Thunder Cats keeps ringing louder and louder. Lucifer knows he lost this battle. Resigned, he helps Chloe look for her phone. _"The sooner this is over, the sooner we can get back to the fun part of the night"_ he thinks. He finds the dreadful device stuck between two of the cushions and hands it to her. He says trying to lighten the air and calm her down.

"You know you are the first bloody woman to give the Devil blue balls 3 times in the same night."

Chloe mouthes a thank you and answers the call.

"Hey Monkey, is everything OK?"

"Mom. Are you out of breath?"

"No. I just had to run a bit to get the phone. That's why I'm breathing hard". Lucifer chuckles despite the situation and decides to give Chloe a bit of space. He makes his way to the balcony and looks at the stars, silently cursing his father. "Are you OK baby? Why are you calling me so late?"

"I had a nightmare. It was horrible Mommy. You were in a cave and hurt. But no matter what I did, I could not get to you or help you. Lucifer was also here, but he was in a very bad shape as well. He was bleeding. Then there was some kind of winged monstrous man attacking you!" says the panicked tiny voice.

"Hush now Baby. It's OK Monkey. I'm safe. It was only a dream. But it's over now. I'm safe OK. And Lucifer is near me. He is safe as well. Nothing gonna happen to any of us. How about you go back to bed and I sing Soft Kitty to you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Promise"

"Yes. Promise".

"'Kay Mommy. I love you".

"I love you too Monkey".

Chloe starts to sing to her daughter, until Trixie's breathing evens out. Once she is sure her daughter is sound asleep, she puts the phone down and rests her head on the armrest of the couch relieved.

A few minutes later, Lucifer walks back in and says: "So what did the offspring have to ask that was so import…" He stops in the middle of his word once he sees Chloe half-asleep on the couch. He puts his shirt on her and lifts her up to bring her to the bedroom. Chloe mumbles something that resembles a sorry. Lucifer shushes her "Don't worry Love, we got all the time we want". He lays down her on the bed and kisses her forehead before lying next to her. His arm finds his way to her waist and rest there until they both sound asleep.

 ** _So here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. There will be a moment for the both of them very soon. I had that picture in my head of Chloe singing Soft Kitty from the Big Bang Theory, and I found it hilarious :)._**

 ** _Reviews are always welcome._**


	9. The Morning After

_**Chapter 8: The morning after**_

The rays of the morning sun awoke Chloe softly. It took her a few seconds to figure out where she was exactly. She felt something soft and warm under her head. _"Funny"_ , she thinks, _"Since when does a pillow smell so good"._ Then she hears the steady rhythm of a heartbeat. She slowly opens her eyes and realizes the pillow she's on is actually Lucifer's chest. They somehow shifted their position during the night and she found her way to his chest. If the steadiness of his breathing is any indication of his current state. Chloe can see Lucifer is still fast asleep. She relishes in the moment for a few minutes, his chest evenly going up and down. She had rarely seen him so relaxed. She takes a look at his face and chuckles lightly. _"He even looks smug in his sleep"_ , she thinks. Then a mischievous smile appears on her face _"If only I could wipe that smug grin of his face"_ she wonders. Then it hits her. They never got to finish what they started earlier in the night.

"Well Lucifer, two can play at this game", she whispers in his ear, remembering all those time he teased her with his innuendos.

Her hands start to move slowly on his chest, drawing imaginary patterns. Her fingers ghosting over his skin. She can feel goose bumps all along the line she leaves on his body. His breathing is speeding by the second. He shifts slowly under her and turns his head to her. His voice filled with sleep he says, smiling:

"Well hello to you!"

"Hello yourself." She answers never stopping the drawings on his abdomen.

"I could get use to waking up like this you know. This kind of wake-up call is quite enjoyable"

"So could I!"

Lucifer rolls them over and pull her close to his body. Things heat up fast and soon the few clothes, except for their underwears, are sent flying all around the bed. Chloe is flushed and Lucifer is slowly but surely heading for her center.

"You are so responsive to me. It's amazing." He mumbles against her skin.

Chloe wriggles against his expert touch and she lets out a moan in anticipation after what felt like eons of teasing. They hear a knock on the door. Lucifer sighs and growls:

"Get lost!" His tone was aggressive and should have convinced anyone with a single once of common sense to leave. Convinced he got rid of the unexpected intruder, Lucifer resumes his task of bringing Chloe to Heaven. He is but an inch away from the sweetest of things when he hears the door fly open. He gets out of the bedroom and heads for the door, ready to unleash his anger on whoever broke in. He says:

"How dare you break in here! I was actually having a very good time. I'm not in the mood for impromptu interruptions. Whoever you are, you have two seconds to squirm out of here."

"Like you scare me!" A voice answers mockingly.

"Mazekeen", he replies"What do you want. I'm quite busy. Come back when Hell freezes over, if you please."

Mazakeen takes in her surroundings and sees the clothes discarded from the day before all over the floor. She sneers and tells him.

"I tell you to fix things between you and Chloe, and you have nothing better do than to take the first whore you found." Lucifer cuts her before she can continue.

"Did you come all the way up here to tell me this? I don't need your permission Maze." He says clearly dismissing her. He starts to walk back to the bedroom

"No I came here help you get your head out of your ass and…" Lucifer spins around.

"Careful Maze!" He warns.

"Or what! You'll run away and hide in a new city because things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to", she spits "Maybe Daddy dearest was right **Samael**. You don't deserve to be an angel and throwing you out of Hell was the best decision he ever made!". Before Maze can continue her tirade, Lucifer grabs and sends her flying across the room. He says through gritted teeth:

"You will not speak to me this way! Don't you forget who I am!" His eyes glow bright red. "You've crossed the line one time too many Demon! **I** created you. Without me, you'd be nothing. That also means I can end you."

Chloe hears a loud crash and quickly puts on Lucifer's shirt back on before making her way to the living room of the penthouse suite. She looks around and sees utter chaos. Maze is flat on the broken coffee table, a bit scared but determined to have the fight of a lifetime. Lucifer, eyes glowing, makes his way to her. He is about to strike her again but Maze quickly lands a powerful kick square in his chest and he staggers a few step back from the force of the blow. In a blink he is behind Maze again and grabs by the throat. He lifts her up on the wall and squeezes his fingers. Chloe yells, trying to get through to him:

"Lucifer, what on Earth are you doing. Stop!"

Chloe's voice reaches him and he slightly lessens his grip on Maze's neck. She takes advantage of the situation and frees herself from his grip. She falls to the floor, still shocked. It was the first time Lucifer had been that close to ending her life. He had often scolded her, even physically hurt her a few times back in the days, when she was too cocky and tested his authority, but he had never gone this far. Still she's ready to fight back blow by blow. Maze takes a few steps back to catch her breath. Lucifer makes his way towards her but Chloe puts herself between him and Maze. She brings a hand to his chest and tells him:

"Lucifer! Listen to me! You need to breathe and calm down." Chloe sounds as if she's talking to a guy threatening to end a hostage life.

"Detective. You should leave!" He answers with the same tone he had in the warehouse where she shot him. "Maze has disrespected for the last time."

"No!" She answers, the confidence clear in her voice. She's ready to stand her ground against him. "You need to listen to me and calm down. We can sort this out peacefully! Come back to me!"

Lucifer takes an other step towards the demon. Maze readies herself to fight back. He hisses:

"Step aside Detective!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you stop this nonsense Lucifer! I'm not scared of you. I know you won't hurt me! Please!" she finishes pleading.

Her tone finally appeases his rage and his eyes slowly go back to hazel brown. His face, however, remains tense and his fist clenched. He looks away and says:

"You should both leave." His voice neutral.

"Lucifer! We need to talk about what just happened."

"Nothing happened. Just go. The both of you."

"No way! Not until you tell what's going on with you. You nearly killed Maze! What is wrong with you?" Chloe says, getting angry.

"Well I'm the Devil, remember." He smirks back at her

"That's not an excuse!" Chloe looks straight into his eyes and is about to go on. Suddenly Maze puts her hands on her shoulder and says:

"Come on Chloe. Let's go." Chloe looks at Maze and then back at Lucifer.

"Fine! But this conversation is not over!" She replies pissed.

Lucifer doesn't reply but turns around and heads toward his terrace. Maze and Chloe make their way outside of the room. As Chloe slams the door shut, she hears Lucifer leting out a beastly scream.

 _ **Maybe I went a little overboard with the fight between Maze and Lucifer, but it was so much fun to write :D. Will Chloe and Lucifer be able to recover from this outburst? Will Chloe forgive him for what happened? Having a steady relationship is no fun, at least between them :). How will Lucifer's and Maze's relations be in the future.**_

 _ **To be continued!**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcome :D**_


	10. Not another one !

**Chapter 9 : Not another one !**

Chloe and Maze headed towards their hotel room. She was clearly still shocked at what went down a few seconds earlier. Maze was slowly becoming herself again. Chloe had seen Lucifer loose his temper a few times, but never enough to kill someone. She had always been able to somehow get through to him, but this time was a short call. Chloe, still lost in thoughts, heard Maze call her :

"Decker! " She says "Snap out of it!"

"Hum. What? Did you say something?"

"Are you allright ? You seem a bit lost"

"It's a lot to process. I mean, He is the Devil, You are a demon and He almost killed you. So I'm as good as anyone could be in my situation." She answers, a bit harsher than she intented.

"Hey! Easy Decker! None of this is my fault either! Well I guess the part about us fighting yes, but the rest is on him you know."

"I knew he could be intense, but I never thought he could be this violent. That rage he had in his eyes. I believe he would have killed you…"

"Don't worry. It takes more than a few punches to end me. Trust me. I've been through worse. And, should he have continued, he would have had the fight of his life."

"Still." Chloe replies not convinced by Maze's answer.

"He might be an asshole sometimes, but you do know that he would never hurt you."

"How can you still defend him after this morning!"Chloe could not believe it.

"We all have our buttons and issues. And clearly dealing with emotional stuff about Mommy and Daddy is bit hard for him."

"How can you not be pissed at him? Hell, he did not attack me and I'm pissed!"

Maze laughs before answering "Don't get me wrong Decker. I'm pissed at him and there will be payback for what happened. Just not for now. Things are way too complicated and it would not be smart of me to get him back for what he did. But trust me, this is not over!" She smiles wickedly.

"OK." She says looking at her. "Soooo, I heard you're some sort of demon forged in the depth of Hell. How did that happen?"

"What do you mean "How did that happen ?". I was created in Hell, by him, to serve him and I followed him when he decided to leave Hell for Earth. And now, just like he is, I'm stuck here. Although, I have to admit, it's not as bad as it used to be."

"What was your role down there. You're a good bartender but I'm pretty sure you don't have those in Hell."

Maze couldn't help but laugh at the idea of bartending in Hell. Although she hated doing it at Lux, she somehow grew to like it. "I was one of his commanders a bit before we left, but I was originally created to be his bodyguard. Since he made me,and up until recently, I was linked to him with an oath, and my sole mission used to be to obey and protect him, no matter what. He released me from my oath a few days after God sent him back to Earth, after the Malcolm incident".

"He mentioned something about you being some sort of enforcer for his punishments? What does it imply?"

"Hell can be very boring and eternity is a long time. So I added a few skills to my resumé. I used to torture the most unbreakable souls and I was in charge of enforcing his decision for the VIPs in Hell. You wouldn't imagine how many showbiz stars and politicians we get down there" She adds smiling "I found torturing the guilty and looking for their weak spots before breaking them is exhilarating." She finishes.

Chloe looks back at Maze before answering:

"I knew you were a crazy person. If I had any doubts left, you just shattered them to pieces. Are you sure you're fit to look after Trixie. She's a very impressionable young lady."

"Come on, you know I like Trixie. Beside, with all the skills I have, don't you think she's like super safe with me?"

"You did try to give her alcohol the first time you saw her."

"That was one time. Are you really going to hold that against me. It's not my fault you Humans have weird rules about having fun! Besides I tried to kill you once, and now we're friends, so what's the big deal!"

"Wait! You try to do what?"

"Well I stopped Charlotte from blowing you up, so I guess we're even. I try to kill you, I save you. Case closed."

"Just watch it around Trixie and try not to mention the torturing, bounty hunting or alcohol related things around her."

"OK. I won't anymore." She adds smiling.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear your last answer."

"You should really give more credit to your daughter. She saw my real face at Halloween and the only thing she said was "Cool". So I think we are going to be just fine. By the way, we really had some balls standing up to him back there."

"You're welcome." Chloe replies, knowing this would be as close as she would get to a thank you.

Suddenly the door opens. Linda and Ella come in.

"Hey Girls!" Ella says cheerfully. She then looks at Chloe. "How was your night with the Devil? I did not think you'd be up so early. Maybe he is not as good as he says" She finishes joking. Then Linda answers, before realizing what she just said. "Oh trust me, he IS that good! But you so didn't need to know that" She completes, blushing. The sting of jealousy was hard on Chloe. She however keeps her face neutral and simply says:

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Was it that good or bad?" Ella says smirking.

"You could say that. But like I said I don't wanna talk about it." Before Ella could say anything else, Chloe completes her sentence. "How about we all go down and have breakfast. I'm famished." With that she exits the room. The three others follow suit.

 _The hotel restaurant_

The four women were sitted at a table having breakfast. Chloe chose to have black coffee with toast, just like Linda did. Ella was having a tea with bacon and eggs. Whereas Maze was enjoying her bowl of cereals. Then a cheerful voice filled the restaurant.

"Hello ladies. Up so early! How was your night? Did anything not boring happen to you?"

Ella and Linda, still unaware of what had taken place a few minutes earlier between the three others, say amused:

"Actually, last night was quite fun!" says Ella "We had lovely drinks. Kudos to your bartender. He makes some mean Pina Coladas. We got lucky with the slot machines at the casino, and then Linda bought us tickets to go see some magician at the casino."

"Well except Maze. I mean she literally nearly broke down one of the slot machine, because she wasn't winning anything. But thanks to my very good knowledge in psychology, I managed to convince the security guard not to throw us out." Linda cuts in.

"A magician?" Lucifer asks "I hate those guys. They're just a bunch of frauds using the human's naïveté for their own entertainement." He says, clearly appalled by them.

"Come on, everyone loves magician. Even the Devil. I mean, when he pulled out that rabbit out of his hat, and then the rabbit escaped the stage. It was hilarious!" Ella answers.

As Linda is about to continue and give more details about the anecdote Ella mentioned, she notices the tension between Chloe, Lucifer and Maze. She looks at them, the psychiatrist in her taking over:

"Did something happen last night? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No need to talk about it. Lucifer's an ass, as always I'd say" Maze says bitterly.

Lucifer picks up after Maze. "What Mazekeen is trying to say is that we had a small disagreement this morning and I might have temporarily lost my temper. But as she said, it's not much to talk about." He finishes, his trademark grin on his face.

Chloe cannot take it anymore. She stares at him in disbelief and almost yells:

"A loss of temper? Is that how you call it Lucifer?"

"And how would you call it then Chloe?" Mirroring her tone.

"Oh I don't know, how about madness, insanity, mental breakdown? You threw Maze across the room and you nearly killed her, for God's sake!" She answers, lowering her voice when she said "kill".

"A detail, my Dear" he answers dismissing her last comment and wincing slightly at the mention of his father's name. "So any news on the case?"

Ella and Linda were agape. Linda never thought she would get this answer when she asked her question. Boy was she glad Lucifer asked about news on the case, because right now, she could not deal with that. Chloe gave Lucifer a look, saying they were not done talking about the "incident". Ella tries to diffuse the tension between the five of them and resumes the story of their night.

"And I met a lovely bartender, not the one who made the awesome cocktails, but the younger one. He was lovely. I think I'll see him again later…"

Lucifer cuts Ella's story short "As much as I enjoy your little story telling time, I did not come down here at this god forsaken hour to hear about your boring girl's night out, at my expenses, if I might add! We have a case to solve and a murderer to catch. So chop chop!" Without waiting for a reply, he produces a folder and puts it down on the table. "I took the liberty of stopping by your room Detective to retrieve those".

Chloe looked at him, dumbfounded. "You did what? These were in my suitcase. You searched my stuff!" She could not believe her ears.

"Well after last night, I figured a little peaking in your undies wouldn't hurt. Beside it's nothing I have not seen before" He continues smiling "And your taste in undergarments is lovely. I even found something quite interesting. You see it's the little thing that's…"

Chloe feels her cheeks redden and before Lucifer can finish his sentence, Chloe interrupts him:

"The case Lucifer!" _God, how can he be so annoying and so charming and sexy at the same time. I'll explore that thought later_ , she thinks. "That's why you came down here for, right?"

Lucifer pouts a little and answers. "Fine. I'll guess we'll explore that subject later then" He grins. Chloe rolls her eyes turns her attention back to the file on the table. She sprawls out the different pictures.

The first picture shows the body of Amelia on the floor in the alley where they found her. Ella show the rest of them the marks on her neck.

"So this is the cause of death."

"Yeah right!" Lucifer says skeptical.

"No I'm serious. Her neck was snapped like a twig!"

"So the stab wounds are like some sort of set up? Given the numerous traces on her body, I'd say she bled out!"

"Hey. You might be the Devil, but I'm the forensic tech here. And I'm telling you. She was strangled, and then stabbed post-mortem."

Lucifer looses his smile for a brief second, surprised at the response from Ella. He keeps up the appearances by adding "At least she did not suffer! Poor Amelia!"

"Maybe. Doesn't change the fact that she is now in a body bag." Chloe cuts in.

"Don't get me wrong Detective. I'm going to enjoy tracking and punishing the manipulative bastard. He went to great lengths to cover up the real cause of death. I wonder why?"

"You are not going to punish anyone Lucifer. For the 100th time, we are doing this by the book. So that means no dangling anyone from roof tops, or scaring anyone to death. Whoever did this is going to pay and get a trial." Chloe tells him sternly, leaving no room for any argument.

"You're no fun. You're not even here on official police business anyway." He pouts lightly adding "But, we'll do it your way, even if it's the boring one."

"If we can find him/her" Ella adds. "All I have so far on him/her is a bit of red dirt, that may or may not come from around here, and some sort of negative print left on the victim's skin. Apparently, our killer was wearing some sort of silver ring."

"A ring?" Lucider asks

"Yeah. I managed to partly isolate the shape of it, but it's not enough to identify it. I'm still waiting for the lab results to identify the purity and kind of silver that imprinted on the neck."

Lucifer snags the picture from Ella's hand, looks at it and then throws it back on the table.

"Of all the technologies you have at your disposal, this is all you found!" He says angrily.

"Hey! Take it easy Lucifer!" Chloe jumps to Ella's defense. "She's doing her best here!"

"Well clearly, it's not enough! A bastard wearing a silver ring is running free, brutally murdering young women, and all you have is _this_ " He answers showing the pictures on the table.

Everyone stare at him, clearly surprised by his sudden outburst. Linda looks at him, trying to read his face. She can see he's hiding something. And apparently, she's not the only one to think this way. She gently says:

"Is everything all right Lucifer? Last time you were this "disturbed", someone had stolen your wings. You know we can schedule something if you want."

"I'm fine, Doctor! Maybe your insights would be useful. What do you think of this?"

"Well, from what I just saw on the report, the murderer is clearly calculating his every move. He left a trail of bread crumbs to follow, and my opinion is, it's for you Lucifer. As for the rest, I'll need more time to establish a complete psychological profile."

"A trail for me to follow? How nice of him, or her! What makes you say that Doctor?" Lucifer is clearly trying to hide some sort of discomfort. Chloe catches up on this change of behavior.

"What are you hiding Lucifer. You're not telling us everything… I can feel it!" Chloe stares at him and Lucifer has a bit of trouble, despite his composure, to look back into her eyes.

Suddenly her phone rings and they can hear the theme song of The Dukes of Hazzard. They can't help but smile at the music. "What?" Chloe says. "I love this show. I used to watch it with my Dad all the time!" She looks back at Lucifer.

"Oh goodie, that bloody device is useful for once! If you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave." Lucifer starts to leave but Chloe grabs her arm.

"You're not going anywhere! We are not done talking about this!" Then she brings the phone to her ear and says "Decker". Her features change and a few minutes pass before she speaks again "OK. Send the info with an email." She waits a few more moments "No it's fine, I'm already on the scene. I was on vacation there. Long story! I'll tell you some time. Thanks for the info!" She says before hanging up. She turns towards the group and says sadly:

"They found another body. Same MO according to the Vegas' medical examiner. The vic seems to be about the same age, height and weight as the first girl."

When Lucifer hears there is another body, he stops dead in his track and makes his way back to the group. Chloe goes on with her story.

"Apparently, they found your card on her body again. They did not find any ID though. You're still doubting he left this trail for someone else?"

"Well what can I say, everyone loves me!"

"I have to call this in Lucifer. I have to get a team over there."

"That includes the Douche I guess!"

"Yes. I'll have to check with the Lieutenant if she can see with the local police to let us take over. I hope they, at least allow us to assist them on the case. Since the body was found in LA, it should be OK. And the Sheriff is an old friend of the Lieutenant."

"Well I could try to talk to that sheriff. You know, work my magic on her or him!" The glare he gets from Chloe makes him chuckle lightly "I'm kidding! Sort of…" he adds before starting to walk away. He brushes past Chloe and whispers to her:

"That was fun while it lasted. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll still find some quality time to enjoy together. I mean, despite the Douche's presence."

"We'll see about that Lucifer." She answers

"Oh, I'll make sure of it " _ **Chloe** "_ he replies his voice almost a purr "We have a lot to catch up on", his breath sending shivers down her body.

As Lucifer heads for the elevator Chloe watches him leave and she allows her mind to wander back to this morning and the night before. She takes a deep breath trying to stop the images invading her mind. Ironically, Lucifer's voice pulls her out of her trance. Before the doors close, he says:

"I'll meet you all back here in thirty minutes and we can all go have some and catch ourselves a killer!"

 _ **To be continued.**_

 _ **This chapter is bit longer than the others, but I'm starting to put into place some events :). Luckily Lucifer is a bit more back to himself again.**_

 _ **Soon Dan will be here, and things are going to be fun ;).**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcome!**_


	11. Candy Morningstar

**Chapter 10 : Candy Morningstar**

They all met back in the lobby about 50 minutes later. The girls all changed in their work clothes and were waiting for Lucifer, as usual. " _This guy really knows how to build up the tension to make entrance. He would have made a very good method actor_ " Ella thinks. Suddenly, he appears, wearing his three-pieces black suit, with a dark purple shirt. He chose not to wear a tie.

"Finally. His Majesty has arrived" Maze says when she sees him strolling towards them.

"What were you doing up there? We've been waiting for you for nearly half an hour!" Chloe adds

"Well Detective, do you think **this** ", he makes an up-and-down motion "happens by accident. Come on let's go Ladies, we have a murderer to catch."

Chloe rolls her eyes and sighs. "The case is this way."

"And the parking lot is that way, Detective. You don't expect me to walk there, do you?"

"You don't even know where **there** is" She answers. "It's actually just across the street. So I think the car is bit too much."

"Across the street?" Lucifer says a bit perplexed. Then it hits him. "Wait, my club is on the other side of the street. Did they find the body there?"

"Yes, the body is there, Lucifer. Try to pickup!"

"But that means bad publicity, I'll have to close the club during the case. That is not acceptable Detective. I mean, my club is just becoming the hottest place in Las Vegas. I can't close it down. You have to do something!"

"A girl just died again, and all you think about is your rep. Really?" Chloe replies. " _Why do I keep getting surprised at this. He can be so self-centered sometimes_ " she thinks.

"Do you know how difficult it is to have a successful club in this city Detective! But you're right. We catch the killer first, then we celebrate a job well done in my club." This last sentence earns him the signature eye-roll from Chloe.

The group crosses the street and enter the club. Chloe flashes her badge at the policeman guarding the door. The CSI team was already all over the place dusting for prints or any traces of DNA. They make their way to the body. They stop a few meters before the dead girl. Lucifer notices a team swiping his office for blood or DNA. He can't help but tell them:

"I would not use the blue light in here. You might find a lot **traces**." He laughs at his own joke, but Chloe elbows him lightly. He feigns hurt and lets out an unconvincing "Ouch. You wound me Detective!" Chloe his puppy-dog-eyes face and asks:

"Do you know her?"

"Unfortunatly yes. Her name is Mary the Bee."

"Any last name." She answers in a very cop-like tone

"Bradburry I think." Chloe starts to leave the group behind "Wait Detective, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see the officer in charge and ask if we can help. Stay here until I tell you guys it's OK to come. I need to clear things up with the local police first. We have no jurisdiction here." She then makes her way to the body and the officer taking pictures of it.

"Excuse me."

"What can I do for you?" The suit says.

"Hi. I'm Chloe Decker. LAPD Detective. My Lieutnant gave you a call regarding the case. We found a similar body a few days back."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sergeant Duke. Your boss said you know the owner?"

"Yeah. He came here with me. We kinda work together. He is a private consultant for the LAPD. Do you mind if Miss Lopez takes a look at the body? She our CSI tech."

"He is one hell of a consultant. I rarely saw a consultant owning a night club and wearing a 3 pieces suit." Then he adds "No problem for your tech. But weirdo stays behind. As far as I'm concerned, he is still a suspect. For now, we don't have much. Not even an ID".

"I can help you with that. Her name is Mary Bradburry." She motions to Ella to come closer to take a look at the body. "And I can guarantee he is not responsible for this murder."

As Ella makes her way to Chloe, Lucifer also follows. Maze and Linda stay behind for now, watching the scene in front of them. Ella enters the crime scene, and Lucifer follows straight after. Chloe catches his arm.

"Lucifer, you can't be around the body for now."

"Why ever not? It is my club. I can do whatever I want!"

"You are still a suspect Lucifer." She adds.

"That is preposterous! I would never do something like that." He answers, clearly shocked at her insinuation. He then proceeds to cross the "Crime Scene – Do not cross" sign.

"God! Lucifer, get back here!"

"Don't worry Detective. It's going to be fine. I'll take care of the officer." He grins back at ther.

"Lucifer!" She says again. But he is already taping Sergeant Duke on the shoulder. " _He can be so infuriating sometimes. He is worse than a child"_ Chloe thinks. Duke turns to him.

"What are you doing here. Please step out of the crime scene."

"Hi!" He says, ignoring his request. "Do you know who I am Mister Duke?"

"Sergeant Duke. And you are?"

"Lucifer… Morninstar. The proud owner of the club you're currently in. Tell me Sergeant, What is it you desire?" He stares at him intensely. "I'm sure, I can help you with whatever you wish, in exchange, for let's say, not closing this place down and allowing us full access on every information on the case."

Suddenly, the eyes of Duke change and his pupils dilate. He drowns himself into the Devil's eyes. He blurts out:

"I want to change career."

"Interesting. And what is you to want be?" Lucifer pries.

"I want to become a professional magician in Vegas. I want people to admire me! I love magic."

Lucifer looks at Duke distraught. "Magic? Really? What is this thing between Humans and magic. Well I did not see this one coming. How about a show just for you? Would that do?"

"Yes." He answers smiling like an idiot.

"All right, It's a deal then. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get a drink from my bar." He says crossing over to his bar and pouring himself a glass of his finest malt. Glass in hands he goes back to Chloe and informs her simply:

"It's done then. We can help with the case and the lovely man over there agreed to give us full access to any information we need."

"How did you convince him this quickly"

"I might have promised the Sergeant a few things so he would give us access to the information, and not close my club down."

"Did you just bribe a police officer?"

"Well how else do you want us to be on the case that quickly? Offering him a few things was the quickest way." He says innocently.

"God!" Lucifer winces slightly and cuts her sentence. "Please stop using His name. It's disturbing!" Chloe rolls her eyes, again and continues:

"Are there any laws you haven't broken yet? Do you care about procedures at all?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that question?" He replies, mischief in his eyes. As Chloe is about to give a piece of her mind about how he has to respect police procedures, one of the cops guarding the door of the club interrupts them.

"Excuse-me Sergeant, Detective. There is woman here to see Mr Mornistar. I tried to tell her to come back later, but she won't take no for an answer. She claims to be his wife. Her name is Candy Morningstar."

When Chloe and Lucifer hear the news, the both turn towards the cop. Then Chloe looks at Lucifer, her face unreadable.

"You have a wife? Were you planning on telling me about her before or after we slept together?" She loudly whispers.

"I have no idea who that woman is Detective! I swear it."

"Really? How come she has your name and knows where your club is?"

"I don't know that yet, but I'll find out. Like I said, I hate frauds!" He replies angrily.

As Chloe is about to retort, she hears Ella say:

"Guys! You mind keeping it down a notch? Everyone is staring and you are standing above a dead body. If you want to work out your issues, get a room!"

Chloe is surprised by Ella's reaction and says apologetically "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just… Never mind. This is not the time, nor the place to talk about this. Can you work your magic on the body and find some information?" Then she thinks " _This tension is starting to be a problem. We'll have to solve it soon. This is becoming too intense_." Chloe is pulled out of her train of thoughts by a high-pitched voice.

"Lucifer! Honey, I'm home!" In the meantime, Maze and Linda joined the three of them. They all turned towards the voice of the woman claiming to be the Devil's wife. Maze is staring at her and Lucifer is genuinely surprised and says:

"Azrael! What the Hell are you doing here? How did you come down here? And why did you say you were Candy Morningstar?"

"Hello Brother! Long time no see." She says smiling back him.

 _ **So here my take on who Candy Morningstar is ! We'll see in a few weeks if I was right :).**_

 _ **I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcome ! :)**_


	12. Looks like you got yourself a deal

**Chapter 11: Looks like you got yourself a deal**

It took Lucifer a few seconds to recover from the shock of seeing his sister. Last time he had seen her, his father was about to cast him out of the Silver City. He grabbed her arm and led her to a quieter place near the back exit where they could talk privately.

"When did you get here and, most importantly, **WHAT** are you doing here?" Then it hits him. He asks, getting angry: "If you think your're here for Chloe, you're mistaken. It did not end well for the last one who threatened her!"

"Relax Luci! I'm not here for your little pet Detective. Although why you keep her around is a mystery to me. What do you see in her? She's mortal, ages and has a weak body!"

"Careful Azrael!" His eyes start to glow a bit. "Chloe is off limit!"

"OK, I get it. I'm here because Dad wants to make sure you don't mess up his plan. Ever since Mom escaped Hell, things have been a little chaotic and He wants to be sure everything goes according to His will."

"What do you mean? I respected my deal with Dad. I punished Mom and she is serving her sentence in her personal Hell here on Earth. I'd say it's a fitting decision considering how much she despises Humanity."

"We'll get to that a bit later. Dad never asked you to punish Mom. He asked you to bring her back to Hell. But right now, there are more important things to be dealt with."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know. Things like my blade for example. Where is it? Dad doesn't like the blade being in this realm. And also he worried about the two bodies you found."

Lucifer stares blankly in the blond-haired angel eyes and weighs his options. Then he simply says:

"The blade is safely hidden. It is out of reach of the Humans. Don't worry about it. As for the bodies, since when does Dad give a shit about his creations. Humans have been offing each other for millennia, and he hardly ever lifted a finger to help them. Why the sudden interest?"

"Mom is not the only to have escaped Hell. And this killing spree that just started could jeopardize His whole plan?"

"What plan? Who else escaped Hell?"

"You'll see dear Brother. All good things come to those who can wait." With that she starts to leave.

"Azrael!" He roars. "What plan!"

She turns her head back to him and smirks. "All in good times Lucifer! By the way, my name is Candy in this realm." Then she disappears in a blink and Lucifer finds himself staring into the empty spot where she was. In a fit of rage he throws his fist against the wall, forgetting Chloe is near, and ends up cursing loudly because of the pain.

He reappears on the dance floor, where the victim is being taken away by the coroner. His right hand is bleeding and started to swell. They all look quizzically at him. Chloe makes her way to him and gently says:

"What happened to your hand? Are you OK? And where's Candy, I mean Azrael?"

"Let's just say I forgot you were near, so the wall won the battle. As for Azrael, she had to leave. She went through the back exit. But, we will see her again, I'm pretty sure of that." He clears his throat and asks a bit louder "Did you find anything interesting regarding that poor girl?"

"The cause of death seems to be the same as for our first vic. She was clearly strangled and then stabbed. But to be sure, I need to have the time of death. There is also a trace of a weird bruise on her neck. Maybe from the same ring we found on the first body. I'll try to have a negative of it. But I can only do that back in my lab in LA." Elle says without looking up from the body.

"Sergeant Duke found this in her back pocket" Chloe adds showing Lucifer a map. "It's a map of the Red Rock Canyon National Park. You know where it is?"

"I've heard about the place. It's a bit outside of Vegas. I've never been there though. I find hiking very boring. Besides, what hikers wear is an insult to good taste. They wear shorts and some formless shirt. The 8th deadly sin if you ask me." He finishes truly shocked.

"Lucifer," Chloe scolds him "Focus. We have a murder to solve."

"Shall we go to the park?"

"Not today. I have to go check with the medical examiner to compare with what we had on the first body and I'd like to go over what the local police have so far."

"How about lunch then?"

"I'll get a sandwich. And need I remind you you're off the case until you're cleared you off the suspect list?"

"But Detective…" He whines.

"I'm sorry Lucifer." Chloe almost feels guilty for benching him. She needs a clear head to work on this case and it is very hard for her to remain focus with Lucifer around her. And he is still a suspect, so he can't be on the case for now, she tries to convince herself. "How about dinner tonight? Then we can talk about all this and the last few days?"

His face lights up as he replies "I believe you got yourself a deal with the Devil my Dear. I'll pick you up at 7. I'll be in my office if you change your mind about lunch." Then he heads off.

The rest of the day went by fast and Chloe hit the shower after a long day's work about 6 pm. She barely has time to pick up her outfit, a red and blue shirt with a black skinny pair of jeans before she hears a knock on the door. Ella opens the door and greets Lucifer. Chloe comes out of the bathroom and says teasingly:

"Since when do you knock before entering somewhere…" She stops mid-sentence when she sees the flowers in his hand. "What is with you tonight? You knock and you have flowers. Is Saint Lucifer back?" She jokes, thinking back to that time he tried tobecome some sort of Saint.

"Let's just say I have a bit to atone for. And also I found the room extremely dull last time I was here, so I decided to decorate a bit" He jokes trying to hide the uneasiness creeping up. He clears his throat, and gives the flowers to Ella and simply says:

"Shall we go then?"

"After you Lucifer." She whispers in his ears "And thanks for the flowers, they are lovely."

 _At the hotel restaurant_

Lucifer makes his way to the front desk, gives his name and the waiter brings them to their table. Lucifer gives him a 20 $ tip and pulls out Chloe's chair before he sits down. They are both looking at the menu when Chloe bursts out laughing. Lucifer asks:

"Do I amuse you?"

"A little yes. You manners are a bit out of character. It's surprising" she answers

"Is that so? I was merely trying to be a gentleman. But apparently you prefer Douche!" He replies, clearly vexed.

"It's not that. You didn't let me finish. This whole situation is funny." She replies before continuing. "Ever since we had that kiss on the beach, we haven't been on an official date. And now we find ourselves in Vegas, with another body eating at the hotel restaurant. I'd say this situation meets my requirements of a date."

"Indeed. To our official 1st date then, and also my 1st date ever. Although, had we not been interrupted, we would have done more than kissing." He replies, his eyes boring into hers. "What will you have for dinner?"

"I don't know. I'm not very hungry. A salad I think. Besides the desserts of this place look amazing. You?"

"Well I don't know yet, but I know what I'll have for dessert." He says his voice dropping down a notch

"Yeah, what do you want?" As soon as the words leave her mouth, Chloe regrets it. She looks at him to see him waggling his eye brows at her with a carnal smile. "OK. I walked right into this one!" She chuckles.

A few minutes pass and they talk while waiting for their meals. Once the waiter brings them, they dig in. After a few bites, Chloe looks up at Lucifer and says, a bit hesitant:

"So…. Are you going to tell me what's the deal with Candy Morningstar, or Azrael."

"It was bound to come up in the conversation right. If I must." He says, clearly reluctant. "First, Candy, or rather Azrael, is not my wife. She is my younger sister, and only took up the name of Cady Morningstar to blend in I guess."

"How many sigblings do you have? Are there many more I should know about?"

"Well I have many, indeed. You've already met Amenediel and Azrael. I had Uriel, but he is dead now, or rather I killed him. But it was an accident. I had no choice." He defends himself, guilt flashing over his face for a few seconds. Then he composes himself again. "And as for the others, let's just hope you never have to meet them. We did not exactly part on the best of terms after my little rebellious act against my Father."

Chloe understands not to push the Uriel and other siblings questioning further. She lets it go, for now. But she definitely intends of talking about his weird family again. Instead, she settles for a neutral question:

"What's her role is this. I mean Amenediel is clearly the enforcer, or at least was, of God's will. You are the rebellious son. What's her super-power?" She asks smiling

"She's Death." Chloe chokes on her bite.

"You mean, she is the Angel of Death?"

"Yeah. But just like I don't have horns, or a tail, she has no cape or scythe. You Humans have a vivid imagination when it comes to supernatural beings."

She smiles at the reply. "And what does she want with you?"

"She wanted me to give her the blade back."

"The blade?"

"You remember the blade we found when we took a trip to Stabby Town?"

"Yes"

"That's her blade, and now she wants it back. You see this blade has a special power. It brings out the violence in Humans, and you feel the need to kill. Uriel brought it with him when he came to Earth to force me to choose between you and my Mom. Then my Mom thought it was a good idea to release it into the world, just because she wanted to get her Ex's attention. The thing is, this blade can also kill supernatural beings. It erases you from existence."

"And you have the blade?"

"It is hidden somewhere safe. Far from anyone's reach. But enough talk about my messed-up family. Any news on the case?"

"Hum yeah. I have good news. You're allowed back on the case. The medical examiner said the death occurred during the night, and since we were together, you're in the clear"

"So the good cop/bad Devil duo is back on the road!"

"Looks like it" She smiles.

The rest of the meal was very enjoyable and they talked about the case, their plan for the Sunday, and how they were going to go to the national park. Chloe even joked about going to Church on Sunday morning. Once their plates were cleared out, Lucifer stares into her eyes and says huskily:

"How about we order the dessert on the go and have it on the terrace, Chloe?"

Chloe blushes and takes the hand Lucifer offered her. As they wait for the elevator, Lucifer steps behind her, his hands on her hips, and blows in her neck. He whispers, before kissing her shoulder:

"I'm going to enjoy my dessert until the last bite."

Chloe shivers and feels his grin against her skin. As they're about to step into the elevator, a squeal is heard. As soon as they turn to see where the scream is coming from, Chloe finds herself in bear hug for her daughter.

"Mommy, I missed you so much!" She says excitedly.

"Me too Monkey. But how did you get here?" Before she answers, she hugs Lucifer's legs and says "Hi Lucifer"

"Hi child." He says lifting his arms up in the air. "You can let go now. I'm curious as well. How did you get here?"

"Dad brought me here with him. He is going to work on a case with Mommy and he thought it would make a fun family time!"

"Did he now. What a lovely idea!" He replies ironically.

As if waiting for his clue, Daniel Espinoza walks in.

 _ **Here is then end of the chapter.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me if you like where it's heading. I have a few possible directions in my heads and I'm still a bit hesitant :).**_


	13. In a cave was a symbol

**Chapter 12: In a cave was a symbol**

 _Red Canyon National Park – Nevada – A few miles outside of Las Vegas_

Lucifer, Chloe and Dan had been hiking for a good part of the morning. They left the hotel around 9 am, had taken a short break for lunch and were now nearing their destination. Dan took a GPS with him and was walking a bit ahead, "clearing the trail" as he said. It was now almost 3 pm and the heat was unbearable. Chloe chose to wear a pair of jean shorts, a LVPD cap and a linen white shirt. Lucifer, wearing his usual outfit, made sure to stay right behind Chloe to enjoy the "view". Dan wore the perfect hiker's outfit. That meant some cargo shorts and a brownish shirt, matching the color of his pants. He also picked some sort of hat with an eye shade at the back to be prepared for the hellish heat. " _The Douche looks like he's straight out of a sport magazine_ " Lucifer thinks. Frankly he was glad he had chosen to walk up front and to be as far away from him as possible. At least, he could chat a bit with Chloe, away from his prying ears. Chloe was getting tired of walking in the blasting sun and the heat was taking its toll on her. She stopped a few seconds. Lucifer looked at her, a bit worried:

"Is everything all right Detective? You seem to be rather out of breath. Do you want to take a break for a few minutes? We are nearly there, so I'm sure _**Daniel** _ can spare a few minutes, while you catch your breath." He stresses the name of the male detective more than necessary, so Dan would hear him. He slows down a bit and replies, not bothering to look back:

"Only for a few minutes. We need to keep moving. According to the GPS, the cave is only a few miles away."

"Relax **Sir** Douche", Lucifer answers before Chloe can. "We're only stopping for a few moments. We still have plenty of time to get to the cave. But if you wanna keep walking ahead, be my guest." The he lowers his voice "At least this will get more fun." Chloe lightly elbows him and looks at him sternly. Lucifer looks back innocently, his eyes screaming "What did I do?" Then he hands her the water bottle.

"Thanks" Chloe says smiling "I never thought the heat would be so unbearable. I feel so hot right now!"

Lucifer smiles. "Well I can help you with that."

"Lucifer" She scolds him "This is neither the place, nor the time. And Dan is only a few feet away!"

"Is that all you think about Detective. Please restrain yourself! We'll have plenty of time for that later, and although I don't mind an audience from time to time, I assure you Dan, is not list. I was merely suggesting you wet your cap to cool you head a bit."

"I knew what you meant, I was just toying with you."

"If you say so." He says chuckling

"Anyway, how can you walk in that suit?"

"What can I say, I love the heat. In comparison to Hell, the heat of this place is quite enjoyable."

"Aren't you at least a bit hot under your jacket?"

"You know, if you want to see me out of my clothes, all you have to do is ask!" He grins.

Chloe rolls her eyes and makes her way to the shade of the small tree on top of the hill. The trio rest under the tree for about 15 minutes before heading towards the cave. When they arrive in front of the cave, Dan says.

"According to the GPS and the location our victim marked out, we should be in the right place."

"Well there's only one way to find out" Lucifer replies "Let's check this out!" He continues, almost sounding like a child. He then hands them out the three torches.

They make their way into the cave, Lucifer closing the line. The inside of the cave was amazing and covered with wonderful drawings dated from the time Natives Americans were still living on these lands. Dan and Chloe were scanning around the cave and Chloe bent down to pick up some dirt to give to Ella. _"With that Ella will be able to compare the two samples she has. With a bit of luck, they will match_ " She thinks. Suddenly, Lucifer stops and stares at one of the drawings. It was a perfect inversed shaped triangle, with a cross at the center of it. It was surrounded with rays of yellow paint. On the top line was written "Father", on the right line stood "Holy Ghost" and on the left line stood "Son". Under the symbol was the phrase "IN GOD WE TRUST". Lucifer was dumbfounded. It was the perfect replica of his pentecostal coin. " _How can anyone have this kind of knowledge_ " he thinks. He is stopped in his train of thoughts by Chloe's voice:

"Earth calling Lucifer!" Chloe nearly yells

"What?" He replies harsher than necessary

"Did you find anything? You've been staring at this wall for like 5 minutes."

"Everything is fine Detective. The symbol here seems familiar to me. It is a symbol that comes from the place I used to call Home." He says a bit nostalgic. "I had the same symbol on the coin I gave to Malcolm."

"How can some biblical symbol finds its way to a Native American cave in the middle of Nevada?"

"Well my guess is, it was drawn on the wall. Probably by our killer, if I were as bold as to take a guess. The paint is still fresh." He replies tracing his finger on the yelow paint and showing her his painted digit.

"This case keeps getting weirder and weirder. First the bodies, then you sister visiting you, now this symbol. Whoever is targeting you seems to know a lot about you, and clearly knows you are so much more than plain old Lucifer. The question is who?"

"And why Detective? Why indeed." He replies pensively.

"That's the million dollar question." Chloe is about to continue, when Dan cuts in:

"I've looked at the back of the cave and I found nothing of interest. Anything on your side?"

"You mean, beside those wonderfull testimonies of a great civilization? No, nothing of interest." He then looks at Chloe, silently asking her to keep the drawing to herself for now.

"How about we head back to the hotel? I'd like to spend some time with Trixie before she goes to bed." Chloe simply answers, nodding discreetly at Lucifer.

With that last sentence, the three of them made their way back to the hotel. By the time, they got there, it was almost7:30 pm. Dan made his way to his room straight after they got there. As Lucifer and Chloe ride the elevator, Lucifer leans in:

"You know, your offspring is safe with Maze. Maybe you should let her play the babysitter a bit longer. I have some strawberries and Champagne on my terrace."

Chloe looks back at him and puts her hand on his cheek "Lucifer" She says almost sorry "I want us to have some time alone, and I promise I'll make some very soon. But I have barely seen Trixie since she got here and I need to spend some time with her." She sweetly smiles at him and adds "If you stick around long enough, I'm sure we'll get there."

Guilt crosses over his features. He simply replies:

"I understand Chloe. Like I said before, you always put your daughter first, even though she does nothing to contribute to the household." He replies, telling her the same sentence he told her that day on the beach. Then he adds "Can I at least get a goodnight kiss before you read the boring story to your spawn?"

"Let me think. You've behaved today, so I'd say you deserve it" With that she places a soft kiss on his lips that deepens quicky. It takes both of their will powers to separate from each other.

"Have a good night Detective" He ends, wearing his signature smile.

 _Lucifer's Room – Around midnight_

Lucifer was pacing in the living room of his suite. His mind was going over and over the symbol he had seen in the cave. Who could know him this well to have such intimate knowledge of the Silver City, and most importantly, why was he targeting him. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He stopped pacing to look at the time, a drink in hand. The clock said 11:45 pm. " _Nearly the witching hour_ " He thinks.

A soft knock on the door brings him back to reality. He opens the door, his drink still in his left hand. Chloe was on the other side of the door. He looks at her, genuinely surprised to see her here. Before he can say anything, Chloe smiles at him:

"I decided to follow your advice and ask Maze to look after Trixie for the night. After I put her to bed, I could not sleep, so I thought why not check up on you see if you also had insomnia."

Lucifer just stares at her, still surprised to see her here. Then Chloe looks at him with her most innocent eyes and continues "Aren't you gonna let me in?"

Lucifer grins from ear to ear and says:

"It would be my pleasure Chloe!"

Then he pulls her into the room and closes the door behind them.

 **The next chapter will be published tomorrow or Friday at the latest. I have decided to stop playing with their emotions. So next chapter is pure smut :).**

 **I hope you liked this one. I've been trying to move along with the case. Tell me what you think.**

 **Reviews are aways welcome :)**


	14. Breakfast in bed

**Chapter 13: Breakfast in bed**

As soon as the door closes, Chloe finds herself trapped between his strong arms. Lucifer has both arms on each side of her head. She looks straight back into his eyes. They're as black as the purest coal. She feels a shiver down her spine, and a wave of arousal rushes down straight to her core. Lucifer wears a carnivorous smile. Chloe fees like a wiling prey walking into the lion's den. She can feel his breath on her skin as he whispers:

"Nowhere left to run Detective. I am yours to do as you please for the night." He proves his point by lightly biting her earlobe. Chloe lets out a moan and breath she didn't know she was holding.

Lucifer trails his hands down the sides of her body. He stills at her hips and without warning, slips one hand in her back pocket. Before Chloe can react, he takes out her cellphone and holds it above her head. Chloe desperately tries to grab it by jumping up and down, increasing the friction between them involuntarily. He switches it off and throws it carelessly on the counter. Chloe is about to protest, but her complaint is muffled by his mouth on hers. The kiss heats up quickly and Chloe almost forgets about the phone. When they reluctantly pull apart for air, he simply says:

"That way, the bloody thing won't interrupt us again. Like I said, I'm yours tonight and there will be no distraction!"

"What if Trixie…"

"The best demon in Hell is looking after your offspring at the moment. I'd be more worried about anyone who might want to get close to her. I think your daughter will be just fine for the night." He replies, trying to appease her.

"Somehow, and weirdly enough, I find the fact that your demon is babysitting Trixie reassuring." She adds pensively.

"How about we refocus all that on the matter at hands, aka me!" He answers grinning. He sucks at her neck, marking her with a hickey, to emphasize his previous sentence.

Chloe loses herself in his kisses and the sensation of his hands roaming her body. Suddenly she remembers he said he was hers to do as she pleased. " _Two can play this game_ " she thinks to herself. With a boldness she didn't she had, she tentatively unbuttons his shirt. This feels almost natural to her as she pops them open one by one. Soon Lucifer is left with only his slacks on. Her hands feel the soft muscle of his well-defined chest. She can feel him twitch under her touch. " _How can I hold so much power over the Devil himself_ " she wonders. Before her fingers reach his belt, Lucifer decides to even the score and quickly takes her shirt and bra off, replacing each button he frees with a kiss. Choe sighs and throws her head back enjoying the feeling of his hot breath on her skin. She feels him smiling against her navel.

"So responsive" He softy says. "I'm going to enjoy it so much!"

Then he gets rid of her shorts. He is now kneeling in front of her. Choe wiggles to help him get them off. " _They did not leave much to the imagination anyway_." He trails his hands down her legs, each time covering the spot where his fingers were with kisses. As he makes his way back up, he chuckles against the apex of her inner thigh. He says laughing:

"Chloe, you have a wicked sense of humor!"

"What?" She asks puzzed. Then she remembers the boxer shorts she put on this morning – a pair of back boxers with a red apple and a speech bubble that says "Bite me". She chuckles "I knew they would please you when I bought them."

"I'll do my best not to tear them apart, I promise" He replies lightly biting her hip bone.

He starts to pull them down a bit but pauses for a few seconds, enough for Chloe to notice. She asks her voice filled with want and frustration:

"You need help with those?"

"I am perfectly able, trust me. I was almost expecting someone to barge in through the door and stop this blissful moment one more time. But apparently the coast is clear."

"Seriously? You are unbelievable…"

Before she can finish her sentence, he swipes her bowers down and starts to work his magic on her center. Chloe is rendered breathless in seconds. She can feel him everywhere at the same time. His hands are over her body pressing, pinching and caressing every sensitive spots, with just the right amount of pressure. His mouth is on her center, lapping, scraping, blowing, humming and exploring her thoroughly. He feels amazing and he plays her like a partition he rehearsed a thousand times. She can feel her release building and as she is about to go over the edge, the word "God" slips her mouth. Lucifer stops instantly and shakes his head:

"Come on Chloe, you of all people should know how I feel about bringing Him up in such moments. Should I remind you which team you're bating for?" He blows on her center to prove his point.

Chloe lets out a whimper "Please Lucifer. I was so close!"

"I'll let this one slide, but watch your language Love!"

He then goes back to the task at hand, or rather at mouth, and within minutes Chloe finds herself writhing and coming undone under his hands and mouth. Lucifer keeps going until she has ridden her intense orgasm. She sits down on the floor to catch her breath. As she slowly comes back to Earth, the first thing she sees is his huge and content smile. He looks so smug, that Chloe hesitates between slapping or kissing the grin off his face. She decides for the latter. Before kissing him she thinks to herself " _How is it possible to be so sexy and annoying at the same. He looks so satisfied with himself right now."_ Then she catches his mouth in a kiss both hungry and thankful. Lucifer moves away from her reluctantly and stands up, his arousal now clearly evident through his pants. He offers his hand to Chloe and she takes it, glad to have his support when she stands up.

"As much as I love to have you coming undone in my mouth, I'd say it's time to move this to the bedroom. Let's keep the couch and piano thing for next time." He winks at her.

Chloe brushes slowly past him, relishing in the shivers she causes in him while she trails her hand across the skin just above the hem of his pants. Then she makes her way towards the bedroom, her hips swinging provocatively. Lucifer follows her almost purring, his eyes never leaving her body. On his way, he manages to get rid of his trousers and boxers. He is stark naked when he enters the bedroom. Chloe stares at him, as he stands in all his glory before her. Lucifer purrs:

"See something you like Darling?"

"Hell yeah. At least this time I can look for real and enjoy the view, instead of pretending to look down"

"So you did look the last time. You little minx. Well this is for you Chloe."

Then he starts to turn around in slow motion, just like he did the last time in his penthouse, except this time, he has Chloe's undivided attention. Chloe can't help but stare at him. She decides to tease him a bit. Some sort of payback for all those months of innuendos if you will. She says, as detached as she can:

"Is that all you've got? Don't get me wrong, you are a sight for sore eyes, and I totally understand the walking heroin thingy. But I was hoping to do a bit more than just look tonight."

"Is that so? Aren't the greedy little thing" He answers, a feral grin showing on his face. Lucifer fully knows Chloe is teasing him and his ego but he can't help himself and takes the bait.

In a few strides, he is flushed against her body. She instinctively takes a few steps back until her knees hit the side of his king sized bed. She falls backward on the silk sheets and before she realizes it, Lucifer is above her, his body covering hers. He is supporting himself on his forearms so he won't crush her under his weight. He sotly kisses her shoulder before groaning in her ear, the sound contrasting with the soft kiss:

"I'm going to render you so helpless and craving for my touch that you'll never want to leave this bed again!"

"Is that a promise?" She challenges him back.

Her reply shatters the last bit of self-control he had and he enters her in one swift thrust. Chloe is flushed and gasps for air. She grips his neck and moans, her nerves already so sensitive from her previous orgasm. Before Lucifer begins the timeless rhythm, he looks into her eyes, almost shy, seeking her permission to continue. His eyes convey so much more than pure lust. As Chloe looks at him, she sees so many emotions in his pupils. She can almost swear she sees fear flashing into his eyes for a brief second. She decides to give him a push in the right direction and moves her hips back, only to grind them again on his pelvis. Lucifer catches up quickly and they soon find a steady rhythm. Their movements become more and more frantic and Chloe can feel a second climax building up. She can see that Lucifer is trying very hard to keep the rhythm, while holding back his own release. She decides to to take back control and she intends to set her own pace. With a move she never thought she had, she flips them over. She now straddles him. She puts her hands on his chest to steady herself and starts to move herself up and down on his member, going faster and faster. Lucifer is mesmerized by her beauty and can't help but let go. He grips her hips hard as he reaches his release. The groan he lets out pushes Chloe over the edge for the second time. As they both come down from their bliss, Chloe slides of his body and nuzzles against him. She turns her head to look at him and what she sees surprises her. The expression on his face is a mix between bliss and distress. She puts her hand on his cheek and turns his head towards her.

"Is everything OK?"

"I feel amazing Darling. But I do need to apologize. Lasting so little and finishing before my bed partner is a first for me!" He looks away from her.

Chloe kisses him, conveying all the emotions she feels for him and says:

"I guess I make you human in more ways than one"

"You have no idea Chloe Jane Decker." He whispers back.

Chloe moves her hand to his manhood and strokes him for a few seconds before replying:

"But they do say practice makes perfect. How about you show me that stamina you've been bragging about these last few months." She can feel Lucifer hardening in her hand. She smiles.

"Like I said, I'm not letting you leave this bed until tomorrow morning!"

He flips them over, so he is on top of her again and kisses her hungrily. He says:

"I demand a rematch. And to make it more interesting, and show you I am so much better than what you could ever imagine I have a bet for you. The first one to come loses and has to bring breakfast in bed to the winner."

"You're on Lucifer." Chloe answers while flipping them over and lowering herself on him.

Their game continued far into the night, and they fell asleep cuddling. Chloe awakes with the first rays of the sun, her limbs still tangled with Lucifer's. She frees herself from him, careful as to not wake him up. As she sits up on the edge of the bed, she feels deliciously sore in all the right places. " _He does have tremendous stamina and certainly knows how to deliver on his promises_ " she thinks. She kisses him lightly on the stubble of his cheek before gathering her clothes and exiting the room.

Lucifer wakes up around 8:30 am and instinctively reaches for the gorgeous body he fell asleep with. He turns around and comes face to face with a note she left on the pillow. "So that's what it feels like" he sleepily says. He reads the note.

 _Good morning sleepy head,_

 _Trixie was about to wake and I wanted to be beside her when she did. You looked so peaceful sleeping I did not have the heart to wake you up. Thanks for the amazing night and the many orgasms ;-)._

 _Chloe_

A smile forms on his face and he goes over the eventful night in his head. Then he hears a knock. He stands up, not bothering to put some pants on. He opens the door wearing only his boxers and playfully says:

"I knew you'd come back for more, you little minx." He stops mid-sentence when he sees the concierge. "Oh it's you Henry" He continues, disappointed. "I did not order any breakfast."

"I know Sir. But the blond woman ordered it for you and asked me to give you this note as well. Have a nice day Sir."

"Thanks Henry. You can go now."

As Henry exits the room, Lucifer reads the note aloud:

 _I guess I lost this time, but I want to play the decider. Enjoy your victory breakfast while you can ;-)_

Lucifer grins widely and says:

"The game is on Dear Detective!"

 _ **To be continued.**_

 _ **I decided to portray Lucifer this way because, I think his "feelings" for Chloe would definitely affect him for their first time. From what I saw on the show, he knows lust, but I thinks it is the first time he is actually loved while "doing the nasty". That's why I wanted Chloe to take the lead for the big finale.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcome :).**_


	15. Green is the color

**Chapter 14: Green is the colour**

After enjoying his victory breakfast, Lucifer decided to go see Chloe, to tease her a bit about her "defeat" from last night and show her just how much he wanted to play again with her. He made his way to her room, almost hoping. When he realized he was hoping like a child, he cleared his throat and looked around him, checking that no one caught him. " _What is that woman doing to me_ " He thinks. As he approaches, he is mentally preparing himself for the bear hug he is sure to receive from Chloe's offspring. He braces himself as he knocks on the door. What he did not expect was Detective Douche opening the door.

"Finally. Breakfast is here!" Dan stops immediately when he hears Lucifer's voice.

"I assure you Sir Douche, I'd love to be breakfast, but not for you I'm afraid." He gives him a forced smile at the end.

"Hilarious." He ironically replies.

"It is my pleasure, Douche."

"Asshole."

Before their alpha-male banter can continue, Chloe joins the conversation.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet for lunch."

"Well I did not like how we left things last time we saw each other, so I came down here to check everything was allright." His innuendo only clear to her. Chloe blushes slightly as her mind goes back to how exactly they parted last night. Dan weakly says "Last time you saw each other", but Lucifer and Chloe blatantly ignore him.

"I was tired and I wanted to see Trixie. But why don't you stay with us and have breakfast."

"I'm good. I had breakfast in bed, although it wasn't as sweet as I had expected!"

Suddenly Trixie squeals and comes running from the bedroom to crash onto Lucifer's legs. Lucifer pats her awkwardly on the back, clearly trying to get use to the weird habit this small human has when she says hello. He looks at Chloe's eyes pleading her to take pity on him and free him from the embrace of her daughter.

"Monkey, why don't you get dressed for breakfast and watch a bit of TV in the room. I'll call when it's ready."

"Can I put Coraline on?"

"Sure." Chloe sweetly replies.

"Yes. See you Lucifer". Then she highfives his hand.

Lucifer senses he has an occasion to finally have a bit of relatively alone time with his Detective. He turns casually towards the unwanted guest in the room and flatly says:

"You know, **Sir Douche** , you should probably go down to the front desk and ask them why the breakfast is not here yet. Maybe, they did not get your order. You wouldn't want your spawn to starve to death, would you now?"

"I could just call them…"

"Come on, off go you then. You can ask for Henry and put it on my tab if you want." He says already pushing him through the door and closing it behind him.

Then he rejoins Chloe in a few quick strides and sighs:

"Finally, the room is douchefree!"

Chloe rolls her eyes at him but can't help the small laugh that escapes her. "That was not very nice to get rid of him like that." Then she adds sternly. "And please refrain from using his nickname in front of Trixie. He is still her father."

Before Chloe can go on with her reprimand, he closes the distance between them and kisses her softly. Chloe takes a look back to check on her daughter. When she sees she is watching TV, she leans into the embrace and kisses him back. She enjoys the feel of his broad torso against her, his hands on her hips. The kiss deepens quickly and their hands roam over each other's body. They stop for air after this blissful moment.

"Now that is a proper Good Morning my Dear!"

"Good morning to you too Lucifer." She answers smiling against his lips. "Did you enjoy the breakfast I got you?"

"I did. It was lovely. Eventhough I had some other ideas in mind other than toasts and bacon."

"Really. What kind of ideas did you have then?"

Lucifer looks back at her and starts kissing her slowly along her neck, before coming back up to her ear. He says "It included strawberries and chocolate sauce." Then he bites lightly.

Chloe moans lightly, but their moment is short lived when they get interrupted by Trixie on one side, calling her mom for help and Dan opening the door with the breakfast on the other side. Lucifer huffs and says:

"This conversation is definitely not over Detective!" Then they reluctantly part.

Dan walks in, feeling like he might have disturbed something. He looks at them weirdly before saying:

"I have breakfast. Finally. Trixie I have your chocolate pancakes, Chloe I have your toasts and bacon. I even got coffee for you Lucifer."

"Well thank you. What will you have?"

"Since you're buying, I decided to treat myself with a full english breakfast!" He smiles at Lucifer, apparently very proud of his idea.

Lucifer eyes the breakfast and says mockingly "I'm sorry to disappoint Sir Dou… Daniel, but that is not a true English breakfast. Where are the sausages, the baked beans… Americans… You don't know anything about breakfast, nor coffee apparently" He adds grimacing at the taste of his diluted coffee "And to think I paid for this." He says showing the tray.

Dan is about to answer when Chloe decides to intervene and stop the fight between the two 12-year-old men in front of her. She simply says:

"Play nice boys."

"He started it!" Lucifer replies

"Did not!" Dan immediately defends himself

"Enough! The both of you. Come on let's eat." Choe cuts them before Lucifer can answer "Did too".

The rest of the meal goes surprisingly smooth, until Chloe's phone rings.

"Decker" She listens intently to the person on the other side of the line. "OK. Thanks Ella." She looks at Lucifer and Dan and says:

"We have to get back to LA. The lab techs made a breakthrough in the case. They managed to match the dirt sample we got from the cave, and they were able to reconstruct the imprint on the 2nd victim's neck. Besides Trixie was due back to school today." She then turns to Lucifer, asking him silently what he wishes to do.

"How about I give you a ride back to LA Detective?" Lucifer simply answers

"You think it's this easy? You leave, and you think the LAPD is going to take you back just like that?" Dan answers, annoyed. "What about your club here?"

"Well. If you must know, Daniel, I'm getting bored of Vegas, and I miss those little murders you have in LA. As for the club, I'll manage it from Lux, no biggy." Then he turns to Chloe again "I guess my vacations are over. Our little duo is back on the road Detective! I'll pick you up right after lunch."

"OK. Dan, do you mind taking Trixie back? The girls will take my car back to LA as well."

Choe spent the rest of the morning gathering her stuff and working a bit more on the case. Lucifer made sure everything was in order for Eden and packed a few things to bring back to LA. He'd asked the rest to shipped to Lux a bit later. He came back to Chloe's room around 2 pm. He softly knocks on the door, expecting her to be alone. To his displeasure, Dan opens the door again. He says:

"What are you still doing here? Weren't you supposed to take your kid back?"

"Trixie asked if she could ride back with Maze, Ella and Linda. They left about an hour ago"

"But apparently you stayed behind. How lovely." " _That's an other human emotion I don't like. Since when does the Devil get jealous_ " He thinks

"Yeah. I decided to give Chloe a hand with the case. You know bring a set of fresh eyes on it."

"Great." He pushes Dan aside and says abruptly "Detective, are you ready to leave?" Then he turns to Dan "You know, you should leave now. Just in case there are any traffic jam or stuff."

"OK. I'm ready Lucifer."

The trio make their way to the underground carpark. As Chloe heads for Lucifer's car, he looks at Dan and says:

"You know I'd offer a ride as well, but I'm afraid there are no back seats."

Dan gruffs and make his way to his car.

Lucifer starts the car and gets out of the hotel parking lot. Chloe dozes off immediately and wakes up about 90 minutes later. She stretches and looks at Lucifer. She frowns when she sees his face. She asks:

"Are you OK?"

"Yes. I'm grand. Why did the Douche take so long to leave?"

"What?" Then it hits her. "Are you seriously sulking because Dan stayed over to help?"

"I just don't like him being around so much. That's all." He tries to be casual but fails miserably.

"Dan is always going to be a big part of my life. He is Trixie's father and we work together. Are you actually making a scene over this?" She says, annoyed at his reaction.

"That's preposterous! I don't do jealous. I just find him overbearing, that's all. Beside I'm not making a scene. I'm merely pointing out that I don't like him being around so much."

"Yeah right. Then what should I say about your relationship with Maze?" He opens his mouth to answer her but she continues. "And don't tell me you weren't physical with her."

"The relationship between Maze and I has nothing to do with the bond you have with the Douche. Maze is simply Maze." Just like that, the air shifted and became tensed.

"So you can sulk and be a child, but I can't? Speaking of Maze, I believe you owe me an explanation about Saturday morning. And you're right, my relation with Dan has nothing to do with yours. At least Dan never threw me over a coffee table."

"We are not talking about this incident anymore. There is nothing more to say!"

"We are not done talking about this. You threw her the room and almost choked her. I was barely able to stop you. You care to tell me what happened?" She was now angry and determined to get some answers.

Without warning, Lucifer hits the breaks, parks the Corvettte on the side of the road, gets out of the car and slams the door shut. He starts to walk away from the car. Chloe follows him and says now furious:

"Lucifer! Wait!"

 ** _And the Maze subject is back ;). The next chapter will be online soon. It might a bit heavy, but they'll make up in the end. Maybe I don't know yet :D. I wrote it but I have not decided on the end yet. Should they stay mad for a bit or make up in the middle of the desert ! Tell me what you think !_**

 ** _Thanks for your reviews. They keep me going to write more :)._**


	16. We'll take the long road home

**Chapter 15: We'll take the long road home**

" _Lucifer! Wait!"_

Chloe had to run to catch up to him. She grabbed his right arm and yanks it to stop him. Lucifer turns around and faces her. She shouts, now furious:

"Where do you think your going Lucifer?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're the detective, you figure it out!" He retorts.

"So running away is your go-to-option when you have a problem or an obstacle?" Chloe says, ignoring his last answer.

"I am not running away. I just refuse to talk about an uninteresting subject such as Maze. I thought I made myself abundantly clear about that last time."

"Is this how it's going to be with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"So each time something is not going your way or you refuse to talk about it, because it makes you feel uncomfortable, you're just gonna hide away and wait for the storm to pass? Just like you did in LA after the hospital!"

Lucifer feels the pain at the thought of leaving Chloe behind. He ignores the unwelcome feeling and answers, his anger matching Chloe's "Why ever not Detective. It worked pretty well for me so far!".

"Well it doesn't work for me Lucifer. Do you really think I'm gonna wait around for you until your little tantrum is over and drop the subject, just because you don't like it?"

"That would actually be nice. Besides, If you hadn't brought it up, we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with."

"You think I'm responsible for this? Are you serious? You literally nearly killed her and I'm not allowed to have the tiniest explanation as to what happened?"

"Well, I'm sure it's not my fault. You do the maths Detective." He says matter of factly.

"You're impossible. This was all a bad idea. I can't have you walking in and out of my life each time something displeases you. If I had wanted a spoiled brat in my life, I'd have said so!"

"I am not a spoiled brat!" He replies, almost pouting. He was clearly shocked at what she said.

Chloe is about to answer. She looks into his eyes. They were nearly glowing. She knew there was no way she could talk to him reasonably right now. She just huffs and lifts her hands up in surrender. She starts to walk back to the black Corvette.

"Now who's running away from their problems?" He adds.

She turns around, more disappointed than furious now. "Just take me back to the hotel. I'll get a rental and drive back home."

"Why the hotel? We are due back in LA, not Vegas."

"Because right now, the last thing I want is to be stuck with you in a car for a 3 hours!"

"You can't be this mad at me. I mean, come on. Who can be mad at this" He says showing himself.

"Yes. I'm furious at you. And no amount of _this_ is gonna change anything. Just bring me back OK."

"If that's your wish."

Lucifer climbs in the driver seat and starts the engine. They drive for about 15 minutes, the air in the car, almost as heavy as a tropical storm approaching. Suddenly the windshield is covered in smoke and the car slows down drastically. Lucifer parks on the side of the road, gets out and opens the hood of the car. He takes a look and sees the V-belt is severed.

"Mazekeen!" He growls. He makes his way to the passenger side of the car, looks at Chloe and says:

"The little Demon sabotaged my car. She cut the V-belt."

"Revenge is a dish best cold serve. I'd be laughing my ass off right now, if I wasn't stuck here with you. Can't you call a tow truck? You do have insurance right?"

"I never needed it before. Hell I don't even exist officially, so having an insurance was the last of my worries."

"So we're stuck here, the only way back to civilisation being hitchhiking."

"Looks like it. Just wait until I get my hands on that Demon. She's gonna pay dearly for all this."

Suddenly Chloes breaks in a nervous fits of laughter.

"Did I miss something? You see something funny about this situation?"

"You don't? We are stuck in the middle of nowhere, your car broke down, you don't have any insurance, the heat is unbearable. Need I say more? And all you can think about is your tiny revenge on Maze for something you had coming. This whole situation is so fucked up and I'm stuck with the Devil, who has the mind of 5 year-old." Choe was completely losing it. She looked like a mad person, laughing uncontrollably.

"Maybe you should take some deep breaths Detective."

But her laughter was contagious and soon they both end up laughing about the situation, the tension slowly melting away. They stopped out of breath.

"I guess all we have to do is call for help apd wait for the rescue team to arrive." He says a bit more serious.

"I'll call Dan." Chloe answers

"The Douche! Come on, anyone but him. If he comes to get us, I'll never hear the end of it."

Chloe realises she has the upper hand on Lucifer and decides to test just how much he doesn't want Dan to come get them. She says:

"Then tell me about Maze and Saturday."

"You never give up, do you! Like I said, this conversation is a done deal."

"OK. Suit yourself." She starts to dial Dan's number. They stare at each other in a silent battle. Then Lucifer finally give in:

"Fine! What do you want to know?"

Chloe can't help the smile forming on her face. "For starters, why did you almost choke her?"

"Maze and I go way back and we've always had a complicated relationship. Back in the days, she used to test just to see how far she could push, and more than I care to admit, she got too far and paid the price for her insolence. She knows me more than anyone else, and as a matter of fact, knows what makes my blood boil. I'll admit our argument got a bit out of and I'm sorry you had to witness it." He finishes, looking away from her.

"Could it happen again?"

"Like I said, Maze knows which buttons to push to get me to hit the roof. If you avoid the Mommy and Daddy subjects, it should be fine" He adds with a smile

"You did not answer the question Lucifer." She simply says. "I'll admit the scene between you and Maze was impressive and scared me a bit. But it is the past and what's done is done. From what I see I'd say you guys are even. What interests me is if something like that can happen again."

"You know I'd never hurt you Detective." He replies.

"I know, but back in the room, I was barely able to get through to you. And I'm not alone Lucifer. There is Trixie. For some reasons, she is very found of you and I just want to be sure this is not going to happen again. I need to protect her..."

Before Choe can finish her sentece, Lucifer replies "What did you expect Detective? I'm the Devil. A fallen angel vilified for eternity. And all because I wanted what you Humans had. And rebelling against Dear Old Dad was the only way to get free will. And I paid the costs for this action. I became a monster, condemned to be held responsible for all the evil on Earth and to punish the guilty for all eternity."

Chloe upon seeing the hurt on his face softens a bit "Lucifer, I never said you were a monster. I just want you to be more "open" and ready to discuss stuff, even though it makes you uncomfortable. You do have free will. Prove to your Dad you can use it and stop defining yourself according to the others. Show them the real Lucifer Morningstar I know."

Lucifer clears his throat, trying to dissipate the uneasiness of the situation. He looks deep into her eyes and simply says "Thank you for your understanding." Then he has his smile back on "Now how exactly do we get out of this hellhole?"

"You could call maze. She owes you this much." Choe chuckles. Lucifer looks back at her. "Too soon to joke about it? Come on, where's your sense of humour. Did it go up in smoke?"

Lucifer can't help but smile at the pun. " _Yes humor is good. At least I know humor"_ He thinks. He takes out his phone and dials Maze's number. He hangs up and tells Chloe:

"Maze says she just dropped the girls in LA. She says she can be here in about 3-4 hours."

"So we have 4 hours to kill. You don't happen to have any board games in your trunk?"

"No, but I have a some ideas to keep us busy for a few hours." He grins at her.

Chloe decides to play along. At least he was back to his playful self and that was something she knew and like. They'd always have time to talk about the heavier stuff later on. "What did you have in mind then?"

"There is still a definer game to be played and I have a few things I have to apologize for!"

 _ **Finaly I decided to for the make-out session in the desert for the next chapter ! They'll have penty of time to argue later :).**_

 _ **Tell me what you think about this.**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcome :)**_


	17. Finally home

**Chapter 16: Finally home**

Lucifer slowly makes his way to Chloe, almost like a wolf, before he kisses her. Contrary to what Chloe had expected, the kiss was almost chaste. He trails his tongue over her lips and slightly tugs at her lower lip, eliciting a slight moan from her. He smiles against her lips. " _God, How can this man has so much effect on me. We made love last night, and I already want more of him. He is like waking heroine_ " The kiss grows even heavier as Lucifer deepens it. Chloe gladly grants him entrance and parts her lips. Soon they are both breathless. Chloe feels the tension from their earlier fight melt away completely as his expert tongue dances with hers. Despite the intense kiss, she is somehow surprised at how slow things are going. Lucifer feels amazing against her lips, but she soon grows frustrated. Strangely, Lucifer, although far from being idle, does not try to go lower than her waist. His hands go up and down her torso, his fingers ghosting over her body, barely touching her breasts. He seems to be in no rush to move things along and he simply let his hands wander her body as he places soft kisses on her mouth, cheek or neck. But as much as she enjoys that sweet torture, she wants more from him. The thought of being in the middle of the desert at the side of the road briefly crosses her mind, but her arousal quickly put that thought on the back burner. She urges him on by tugging at his belt. His arousal becoming quite evident through his trousers. At the tug, Lucifer lets out sound between a groan and a chuckle.

"You eager little minx!"

"Is it my fault if you've somehow gone chaste all of a sudden. Are you afraid to loose to me again?"

"Not at all. But you are a delicious little thing, like a strawberry popsicle."

"A strawberry popsicle? Really?" She laughs

"Yes. It's the first human sweet thing I've tasted, and it was delicious."

"That's cute." But before Chloe can finish her sentence, Lucifer completes his explanation about the popsicle and any cuteness Chloe may have felt turns to a pool of arousal.

"And I intend to lick you inch by inch. And if I get to win our little bet in the process, then it's just an added bonus." He finishes lightly biting her earlobe for good measure. Chloe's head fall back to give him better access to her neck. "Beside, I thought taking things slow might be fun. This whole relationship is new to me and I'm exploring it, learning about how it works. And I'm seeing you in a brand new light Chloe. And so far, Lucifer likes. The whole situation is exhilarating and I intend to enjoy every minute of it!"

"You, Lucifer Morningstar, want to take things slow? What have you done with the handsome club owner whose first sentences to me were "You look familiar. Have we met before?" and "Are sure we haven't met? I could swear I've seen you naked. Have we had sex?"? I don't believe it. And, judging by the bulge here, neither does your body." She says, putting her hand on his crotch. "With that said, would you mind moving things along?"

"You mean something like that?" He says putting his hands on her butt. Thep he lifts her left leg and wraps it around his thigh.

"That's a good start" She smiles, before kissing him again.

Chloe is now lying on the hood of the car, Lucifer over her. His tall frame presses down on all the right places of her upper body, while his arousal deliciously pushes on her core. They are now dry humping like a teen couple at a drive-in. Lucifer is about to remedy the clothing problem and starts to open up Chloe's shirt when they are pulled out of their trance by a loud honk from a truck passing by. Lucifer starts to laugh and reluctantly eases his weight off Chloe. He offers her his hand to help her up. Chloe gladly takes it. He pulls her up to him and into his arms and rests his forehead against hers. He whispers:

"Maybe we should find somewhere a bit more private to continue this little game."

"Like where? Behind a cactus?"

"I wouldn't mind continuing this session in the backseat of the car, but somehow, I'd doubt you'd enjoy the possible audience bit of it."

"No kidding. Who would?"

"Well, it can be pretty fun, given the right audience." He grins at her. Chloe looks back at him, a bit shocked at the revelation. She knew he already swung both ways, or had threesomes, but the audience part was new information. "Don't tell me you're shocked? You know I'm the Devil right?"

"I know, but still." She can't help the jealousy creeping up. She tries to hide it but Lucifer sees it.

"But I promise, there will be no more sex-parties or similar stuff at Lux. At least in my penthouse. What happens downstairs is an other story" He winks at her. "I'm willing to give this human monogamous habit a try!" He eyes boring into hers, showing her he meant the last part.

"So we're really doing this?"

"I'm game if you are. I get to try something brand new after millenias of existence. How can I refuse." He softly smiles back.

Although his face still has his signature grin on, his eyes show her just how much he meant what he said. Chloe couldn't find any words, so instead she kissed him, trying to convey everything she had in her mind at the moment. Lucifer enjoys the kiss for a while, but before the situation gets out of hands once more, he sightly pulls back and playfully says:

"Since I don't have any board games in my car, and sex is off the hood at the moment, what do you suggest we do, Dear Chloe?" Chloe looks at him thinking. "But don't worry, I fully intend to get back to my popsicle as soon as we get the chance! Consider this a truce." He adds seductively.

While Lucifer finishes his sentence, Chloe retrieves the case photos from the car and sprawls them on the floor. They both sit down using the shade of the car to be a bit more comfortable.

"We could try to work on the case a bit. Explore it from your point of view."

"My point of view?"

"Yeah you know, given your old job and all." She says, still a bit uneasy about calling him the Devil.

"So you need my devilish expertise then."

"Whatever works for you." She replies, and just like that Chloe is fully back in cop-mode. "Let's just recap what we have so far. We got two vics, both linked to you. They were both employees at your club. According to what the lab said and what Ella will probably confirm, they were both killed in that cave we visited. And some sort of imprint on both victims. Hopefully it will help us." Lucifer stares at her, and most specifically at her lips while she talks "Lucifer. So what do you think? Lucifer! Focus!"

"What?" He says innocently.

"Stop looking at me like I'm about to be your dinner"

"Well you do look delicious." He says licking his lips. She glares back at him and he clears his throat "Well. Where do I begin. What do you want to know?."

"How about your sister?"

"Azrael?" He laughs lightly "No she wouldn't kill someone. She might be the Angel of Death, but she takes no pleasure in killing. She merely does the job our Father assigned her to. Whoever, or whatever did this, likes to hunt and kill."

"So she is not dangerous?"

"I did not say that. I'm just saying she's in the clear regarding the murders. But make no mistake, she can be very dangerous, when she needs to be. I still need to figure out why she's here. It can't be a coincidence. Two bodies and a message clearly addressed to me and suddenly, after millenia of not giving the time of day, she pops up."

"Did she tell you why she was here?"

"She was very cryptic, but according to her my dear Father sent her here to make sure His plan would go without a hitch."

"His plan?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. She left before I could get an answer out of her"

"You said she wanted her blade back. What about it?"

"Wel she's not getting it back anytime soon. This is the only leverage I have over them and I intend to keep it."

"You do know your family is messed up right?"

"Tell me something I don't know. Wait until you meet Mother for real." He adds, half joking.

Chloe shows him the picture of the symbol on the floor. "What about this one?"

"That's the symbol I found in the cave. It's the coat of arm of the Silver City."

"You mean Heaven?"

"Yes, Heaven if you prefer. And what's truly eating me since then is how this symbol found its way in the cave. I mean, it is the exact replica of the seal we have up there. How could anyone have such intimate knowledge about this! I was gonna think about it last night but, somehow I got distracted by a lovely creature knocking at my door." He winks at her "I'll guess we'll know more once I see the imprint the techs found."

"We'll see what tomorrow will bring then." Choe says, resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying this closeness and his warmth.

They kept talking about the case and a lot of other things while waiting for Maze. The conversatios remained light and enjoyable. Maze arrived about 2 hours later to pick them up and bring them back to LA. They jumped slightly and her arrival and turned toward her. Maze parked behind the Corvette and couldn't help the smile on her face.

"You got a problem with your car Lucifer?" She teases him

"Very funny Maze."

"Why didn't you call someone from the hotel? It would have been faster."

"And miss annoying you by asking you to come here? That's the least you could do after sabotaging my car."

"I don't know what you mean Lucifer." She says as innocent as she can master.

"By the way, you're paying for the breakdown service and the repair." He simply replies. "Now if you don't mind, take us back to LA."

The ride home was silent, but heavy. The soft music coming from the radio seemed to have appeased everyone. And soon Chloe was drifting off in the back seat of the car. Lucifer was lost in his thoughts and Maze started driving like a maniac as soon as Chloe dozed off. When they arrived in LA, Lucifer simply asked Maze to drop him off at Lux and take care of the transfer of his car back to LA.

"Thanks for the ride home." He says ironically "Please make sure she gets home safely and tell her I'll meet her tomorrow at the precinct." He walks away from the car. He turns back one last time "And Maze, we're even. But be careful." He finishes.

Maze drove back to their apartment, smiling. She knew it was as close as she would get to an apology from him for what happened in the hotel room.

 **This chapter is bit of a transition to the new episodes. Now they are finally gonna get back to LA and their lives. Plus the show is staring again, so it might give me a few ideas/pointers to move the story along. Eventhough I've strained very far from it. But who knows what can happen ;).**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Reviews are always welcome :).**


	18. The purest of Silver

**Chapter 17: The purest of silver**

Chloe was standing near her desk, her back to the entrance of the precinct when Lucifer came in. She was talking to Dan and they seemed to be engaged in a heated conversation. Dan was clearly pissed and Chloe was doing her best to keep calm, so the rest of the precinct would not enjoy their arguement. Chloe had her fist balled up by her side and Lucifer clearly saw her chest go up and down as she tried to control her breathing. " _What has the Douche done now_ " Lucifer wondered. They did not hear him come in. Lucifer put his most charming smile on and said, almost over-cheerful:

"Detectives! How are you doing on this fine day? It feels great to be back doesn't it. How much I missed LA." Then he turns to Chloe "What's going on? I could feel the tension between you two before I even walked through the door. Is there a problem?"

Chloe immediately calms down significantly when she sees him. His features and the support in his eyes giving her some sort of inner peace. Dan answers before Chloe can say anything:

"You're the problem Man!"

"Me? What on Earth did I do this time?"

"You leave without a word, you come back as if nothing happened and all of a sudden two bodies with your name on it pop up. And I'm not even talking about the state Chloe was in when you left." Lucifer cuts him, his tone a bit threatening.

"There are so many things you don't get _Daniel_. Sometimes it's best not to talk about subjects that are beyond you. As for Chloe, we worked out our differences pretty well and everything is back to normal" He says, winking at her.

"Stop it! Both of you." Chloe says raising her hands in the air to shush them. "First, stop talking as if I were not in the room. I don't need you to talk in my place. As for the case, we need to work together to solve it. Two women already died, so please let's find the bastard before there is a third one!" She continues.

"I still don't trust him. Each time there is something weird coming up, he is always involved. First the wings with that art dealer who disappeared, Malcolm, Charlotte, the Chinese mob, and now this." Dan simply says.

"If you had bothered to read the case file, you would have noticed that I was cleared off the suspect list at the very beginning of the case. That's not very smart for a Detective to make accusations without proof, don't you think _Daniel._ PlusI had an airtight alibi." He answers

"Then why did the local police refuse to give further information about this alibi of yours. Why would you refuse to share it?"

"Or maybe they knew I had absolutely no possibility to kill two employees of mine in two different cities. As well as no benefit. That's called common sense and basic detective work. I'm so sorry you've been lacking those lately."

Dan decides to let the last remark slide. "It's something else. I can feel it. And I'm gonna find out what's going on with you Lucifer."

"Well I could save you the trouble and give you the answer, but would you believe it?" He says smiling at him.

"Yeah, we know, you're the Devil! " _You have no idea Sir Douche_ " Lucifer thinks."Thank you but no thank you, I'll rely on my detective work to uncover the truth." Dan says.

"Dan, just drop it, please. He was cleared off. How about we concentrate on finding the real culprit." Chloe says. " _Culprit! I'm really spending too much time with Lucifer, or too little_ " She thinks before looking at Dan again.

"So you're taking his side once again. I'll be at my desk if you have anything new on the case". Then Dan turns towards Lucifer and makes a I-got-my-eyes-on-you face.

"I'll let you know about what Ella found out." Then she turns to Lucifer. "Come on, let's go. Ella is waiting for us at her lab. She finally managed to get the clear version of the imprint we found on the second victim's neck."

"After you Detective. I wouldn't want to get lost." He casually places his hand on her lower back and whispers for her ears only "The view is magnificent from back here." Chloe enjoys the contact and almost leans into the touch. His hand lingers for a moment before returning to his side. Lucifer gives one last look at a puzzled Dan.

 _Ella's office - One floor down_

Chloe knocks on the door and lets herself in. Ella jumps slightly and takes out her earphones. She hugs them both and greets them cheerfully:

"Hey guys! So how was the trip back to LA? I heard from a certain someone that you had some car problems." She's almost laughing.

"A certain someone. Right. You could say Maze has a wicked sense of humor." He replies, not amused at all.

"Well. It was definitely funny when she told us about it in the car on the way back."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Linda, Trixie and I. By the way, Chloe, your daughter is amazing. She couldn't stop laughing for at least 10 minutes. But she still added it was mean from Maze to play this trick on Lucifer."

"Great. I'll never live this down and the next therapy session is going to be horrible." He mumbles.

"Relax Lucifer" Chloe says putting her hand on his forearm "Plus you kinda had it coming." She reminds him "And nobody got hurt. It was fun getting stuck with you in the desert." She winks at him.

"From what I see you two patched things up. Good for you." Ella adds genuinely happy for them.

"We did." Chloe simply says, blushing. When Ella notices it, she squeals "You guys did it, didn't you?" Chloe looks away while Lucifer grins widely. Chloe elbows him lightly. He looks at her, his face clearly confused as to why she did this.

"O.M.G! I mean I had my doubts when you went up to his room, but Maze would not tell me anything and since we did not see each other this much for the rest of the weekend. That's amazing! I was totally shipping you guys from the beginning. Well the Devil part was a surprise however. I did not see it coming!"

Chloe cuts Ella's rumble "Ella! Just don't tell anyone for the moment. Nobody knows at the precinct and I'd like it stay that way. Having a relationship with a co-worker can be very complicated and…"

"Is it really?" Lucifer cuts in, a bit vexed "So no PDA then. But you married the Douche while he was your co-worker, or even your boss."

"That's exactly why it's complicated. Can we talk about this later? Right now, we have a case to solve."

"Well of course Detective." He slightly pouts. Chloe looks back at Ella:

"So what do you have? You said you managed to make a 3D remodeling of the imprint?"

"It's some sort of reversed triangle. Nearly a chalice turned upside down. There is a stylized M at the bottom of it." Then she shows them the image on the TV. Chloe looks at it and adds:

"What about the traces of silver you found"

"I've never seen something like that. The purity of the silver is more than 999.99!" Upon seeing Chloe's clueless face, she continues "999.99 is the purest silver ever produced. It was the Royal Silver Company of Bolivia which made it. The mass spectrometer couldn't find where the sample came from, or any known comparison. If only I had a better sample…"

All the while, Lucifer stared at the imprint on the screen and remained silent. Suddenly, he pales significantly and his eyes are a mix of fear and anger. They glow red for a second before settling back to their dark hazel color. Chloe notices his sudden change of behaviour and asks, worried:

"Is everything Ok with you?"

"It's just this symbol. I think I've seen it before. It's not the one from the cave. But that can't be. That doesn't make any sense." Then he turns to Ella "Did you find any traces of sulgulite gem with the silver?"

"Actually I did. But how did you know? The results just came back like a minute ago."

Lucifer ignores her answer and simply replies "I have to go and check something!" With that he heads out of Ella's office and before Chloe can stop him, he is already near the elevator.

"Lucifer wait!" Chloe uselessly calls. Once she sees it's of no use, she turns back to Ella:

"God I hate when he does that. Is it just me or did he seem scared to you?"

"I don't know if he was scared, but the symbol clearly shook him up. But enough work talk." She then smiles "So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know. Is he as good as they say he is?"

"Ella!" Chloe replies, as if she was talking to her daughter.

"Come on! You know you want to tell me. Why delay the inevitable. Just spill it out already." She lets out a laugh.

"I don't kiss and tell, Miss Lopez!". But the way she blushes gives Ella all the clues she needs to finish the puzzle.

"So he is good… I need details Chloe! I hope they are juicy"

Chloe sighs, knowing Ella won "Fine. But don't tell anyone. He'd be too happy knowing I'd say that. He is enough full of himself as it is."

"Promise!"

"It was the best sex ever. I mean, he did not lie about his skills. And he is a man of his words. He once said he was walking heroin, well i'm not far from being addicted!"

"That good! Well he is the Devil after all so I guess lust is his business. And he has like eons of practice." Chloe feels a bit of jealousy at that thought, but she gets over it. _"What matters is now and not the past"_ she thinks to herself _._ "Just be careful if he offers you a red or a golden apple at some point" Ella continues and winks at her, oblivious to Chloe's train of thoughts.

"What's the worst that could happen. As long as he stays his devilish self…" Chloe is interrupted by Dan's voice saying:

"Anyone I know?"

"Dan. I did not hear you come in. No one you need to worry about." Chloe simply replies. Ella laughs at Chloe's answer.

"What?" Dan replies

"Nevermind Dan. Would you mind taking Trixie tonight. There's something I need to check out about the case. Since it's Taco Tuesday, maybe you could take Trixie to your parents and your nephews?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Dan!". Chloe starts to leave.

"Chloe" Dan says. "You would tell me if you were seeing someone?"

But Chloe doesn't turn back. Dan looks at her wondering if she decided to ignore him, or if she just didn't hear him. He then turns to Ella "She would tell me right?"

"Relax Dan, I'm sure she just didn't hear you." Ella answers. Then she smiles inwardly " _For a cop, he can so oblivious sometimes_ "

 **To be continued…**

 **There will be a bit more Deckerstar to come, as well as a few surprises regarding the case !**

 **Thanks to all of you, especially Wolflover235 and ZCathie1998, for the reviews. They keep me going :), They're always welcome :D**


	19. The million-dollar question

**Chapter 18: The million-dollar question**

Chloe was counting the minutes until she could leave her office. She felt as if the timelinne was set on slowmotion. She could not stop thinking about Lucifer's reaction to the symbol. She looked at the wallclock for the hundredth time since he left Ella's lab. As soon as it hit 16:30, she rushed out of her seat towards the exit. On the way to her car, she dialed Lucifer, but got sent straight to voicemail. She decided to head towards Lux without stopping at her place. During the drive, her mind was going crazy. " _The last he was this upset_ , _he disappeared for weeks. I hope he is still at Lux_." She thought. Despite his promise to never leave her without notice, she couldn't help but go back to that day he left and to the horrible feeling she felt, a mix of betrayal, hurt and disappointment. She parked her car in front of the night club and threw her keys at the valet. He recognized her and greeted her before taking her car. She walked through the deserted club and pushed the button repeatedly to call the elevator. She was still imagining the worst. " _Snap out of it Decker!_ " She mentally scolded herself. Still she steeled herself for whatever was next, it could go from him being gone, to the penthouse being turned upside down, or just him sitting on his couch, sulking. The elevator opens and she walks straight in. Lucifer is sitting on his couch, his feet on the coffee table. He says, his tone as cold as ice:

"Whoever you are, you have 5 seconds to leave me alone. Unless the club catches on fire, I am not to be disturbed tonight."

"Even if it's me?" Chloe says, half hesitant, half joking. "I just wanted to make sure you were OK. You left the station in a hurry to say the least, and you seemed very upset." She continues, worried. Chloe doesn't wait for his reply and makes her way to his couch. She takes in his outfit. He has his shirt half open, and his sleeves rolled up. " _Even slouched like that, he still nails it_ ", she quickly thinks. Lucifer turns to her direction and his features soften a bit.

"You are never disturbing me Chloe. I'm just not in a very talkative mood right now, so I doubt I'll be much fun to be around tonight. But you're welcome to stay if you want." Chloe sits beside him.

"You know I'm here if you wanna talk." She feels the need to say.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine I just need a bit of peace and quiet to think about all this." He says, showing a book on his table.

"You sure look you're fine." She replies ironically, not pushing the sbject further. The last thing she wants is for him to shut off completely. Instead she changes the subject "What were you reading?"

"Just an old book I haven't read in eons."

"Can I take a look?"

"Be my guest." Then he hands her the ancient book. Chloe takes it and laughs. "What?" He simply says.

"You get the irony of the situation right?" She replies, giving the book back to him. "The Devil reading the Bible. It is a bit funny!"

"Indeed I was reading this _masterpiece_." He says ironically "I honestly thought I'd never open it again. The last time I had it, I was awaiting the judgment from my Dad after my rebellion. But, due to the recent events and findings, I thought I might find some answers in it. But this is useless, just like every single idea I've had in the last few hours." He finishes, throwing the book in frustration somewhere in the room.

"Maybe a fresh set of eyes could help you. Why don't you explain to me why you freaked out? I'm sure I can help you." She tells him, putting her hand on his forearm to calm him down a notch.

"I appreciate your offer, but all this is beyond human understanding. You wouldn't get it." He simply replies.

"Try me." She answers, holding her groud. "If I remember correctly, you also thought I could not handle you being Satan. So out with it already my favorite Devil." She nudges him gently to get him talking.

"Allright. But just so you get the global picture, the news about my identity was a piece of cake compared to this riddle. And remember, you asked for it." Then he walks to his bar "I'm gonna need a drink before I start this bedtime story" He says winking at her. "Do you want one? Wine perhaps?"

"Why not. Apparently, this is going to be one hell of a story." She smiles back.

He gets back beside Chloe, gives her the drink and sits down. He takes a long sip from his scotch, feeling the amber liquid burning down his throat, then he settles his glass on the table. He clears his throat the same way a story teller would d.

"First, before we get to the symbol part, and why it's a riddle to me, you need to have some background facts. Once upon a time, there were two people in love with each other, and they decided to have kids. And that's how Angels were conceived."

"Lucifer, come on, I know how are babies are made. I'm an adult."

"I've noticed and I love that fact very much." He says grinning at her "Anyhow, I'm not an only child as you already know, although I am said to be the favorite son. My father was rather prolific. He had many children or creations, if you prefer, over the last thousands of years. So in order to rule his kingdom and his little family, he created a hierarchy. I belong to the archangel group, or at least I used to before my rebellion."

"Your rebellion?"

"Yes. A dreadful decision, that caused my fall from up there. Before I fell, I was named Samael, which literally means favoured or favorite son. Ironic isn't it."

"What did you do to deserve such a punishment?"

"My mom told me it was a nice version of His punishment. According to her, Daddy wanted to just wipe me out of existence. She pleaded my cause and I got kicked out, and became the ruler of the Underworld. At least, I was free from his rules and had a bit of fun once I accepted my fate. But then I got bored and I wanted more." He pauses a few seconds and goes on "Enough digression for now. To answer your question, I got thrown out of the Silver City because I decided to go up against Him. I was fed up with his bloody rules and I decided to make my own choices for once. He did not like that idea one bit."

"That's a bit harsh compared to the crime you committed."

"Well, He isn't known for his forgiveness when you don't follow his rules. But at the same, you also get screwed when you follow them. So, why bother living a boring life since it's impossible to win against him." He adds, thinking of Father Frank.

"And how many of you are there?"

"There is a total of 8 archangels. We were the first to be created. The others are classified as Seraphims Cherubs, Thrones, Dominions, Virtues, Powers and Principalities. But they are of no interest, for this story and globally speaking. If you want, I can always give you a lesson on the anatomy of an Angel. It's very interesting" He says smiling back at her.

Chloe decides to take the bait "Maybe later." She smiles back "So what's the link between the celestial beings and the symbol. And most importantly your reaction to it."

"Patience is a virtue my Dear. As I was saying. Archangels were created first. You've already met Amenediel. He was the first born and his enforcer. But he fell, just like I did, when he used the low-life human to get me back to Hell. Then there was Uriel, who died by my hands." At the mention of his dead brother, Lucifer stops for a bit. He reaches for his glass and takes a sip, the pain not yet completely gone. "You also briefly met my sister, the lovely Angel of Death, Azrael. Her role is to help the dead to cross over, into Hell or into the Silver City, and guide them for their new life. She was the only one I kept some amiable relations with after the rebellion. There is also Michael, Raphael, Zachariel and Gabriel."

"And you."

"I was indeed an archangel. I was in charge of enlightening my Dad's creations through music and the arts in general. I was aslo called the Light Bringer or the Morning Star. Lucifer means Morning Star in Latin." He replies sounding a bit nostalgic. "But that is the past. So no need to dwell on it."

"So your first name and last name just mean the same thing. It's as if I called you John John. "She says jokingly.

"Feel free to take the matter up to him anytime."

"Why didn't you keep your name?"

"Would you keep it if your parents decided to get rid of you and locked you up in a cell for the rest of your life?"

"I guess not. So each of you has a special role to play on Earth?"

"Yes. We are, or at least they are, the link between God and his creations. Because being almighty and all makes him too good to take care of Humans. We were also his enforcers, when he needed us to be. We were never considered as his children. To him we were just, and still are pawns, only good to follow his orders." He replies bitterly.

"OK. This is all very interesting. But when do we get to the symbol part?" She asks impatient.

"Remember, you asked to know. Now, do you want to know the rest of the story or not?"

"Yes, please."

"Then bear with me a bit longer, if you please." He says, a bit irritated. "I feel like I'm talking to a child."

"Annoying, isn't it!" She simply replies

"Haha" He answers her. "Anyway. Back to the matter at hands: Celestial beings. Each archangel has a crest and a color associated with it. For example, my crest is a 5-branch star, with a goat's head in it. Kinda like the coin I had. And my ring is made of pure silver, mounted with an onyx stone." With that he shows her his ring. There was indeed the 5 star branch sylus at the bottom of it, and the onyx above it.

"The ring is magnificient." She looks back at him "Sorry, but I have to ask. Why a goat's head?"

"One of my siblings, I don't know which one yet, found it funny to play a trick and associate me with the bloody animal. Dad must have found it funny, because it was added to my crest. I swear, if I ever find out who is responsible, he or she is going to pay dearly."

"And the 5-branch star?"

"I was the Morning Star, I guess that's why. I don't really know how he decided who would get which crest."

"Do you sometimes miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Your old Home. The Silver City must be magnificient."

"It is a sight for sore eyes. And I miss the beauty of it from time to time. But the people there are horribly boring. All they do is follow his orders. Besides, LA, and more precisely Lux, is my Home now." He says, his eyes burning through hers. " _As well as you_ " He mentally adds. Chloe looks away at the intensity of the emotions playing in his hazel irises. She is not ready to face these yet. She continues with the conversation

"And the ring comes from up there I suppose."

"Exactly. My Dad forged it himself. And I can tell you that the sample from my ring will match the one Ella found on both victims. But I can't give her a sample. How will I explain that I have the exact same metal found on those poor girls when the composition is not even existant in any databases."

"Why did you keep it, given the Siver City means so little to you."

"Sentimental value I guess. And it finishes perfectly every dashing outfit I wear." He says, standing up to show her just how dashing he looks. "I already burnt my wings. I think that's enough to tell them all up there I don't give a shit about them anymore." He ends, a bit lost in the memory.

Chloe forces him back to reality with her question. "So if you have the onyx gem and the pentacle, which one of your siblings has the purple one and the reversed chalice?"

"That's where the riddle gets complicated. And where it becomes a complete nonsense. The sulgulite gem and the reversed chalice belonged to Uriel. And I killed him."

"Isn't it possible he somehow survived?"

"I wish, but no. I killed him with Azrael's blade, and so he was removed from existence completely."

"So how can it be? Maybe someone took the ring from him."

"That's the milion-dollar question. It beats me, for now, how this symbol ended up on the two poor souls. But I don't think anyone took his ring. I buried him myself, and I made sure he wouldn't be found. Only my mother, Amenediel and Maze know where the grave is. There has to be an other explanation. I just haven't found it yet." He finishes, frustrated by the puzzle in front of him. He clears his throat, takes a gulp of scotch. "But that's enough heavy stuff for tonight." He adds, naughtiness in his eyes. "How about we have a bit of fun and I give you this crash course on angel's anatomy."

Chloe finishes her glass and lets her hand wander on his arm. "Why not. Let's see what you can teach me."

"Perfect!". He wastes no time and captures her lips. Happy to be back in his comfort zone. They both stand up. He backs her up towards the piano. "How about I show how good I can play your body and we can revisit that little piano fantasy of yours." He whispers to her, sitting her on the piano keys. Chloe laughs softly at the sound they make as she settles more comfortably on them. Lucifer starts lifting her top over her head. As if in tune with the piano, the elevator doors beep and Amenediel and Charlotte appear.

"Lucifer. So it is true. You are back. Why didn't you call me?" Charlotte says, not bothering to apologize for the intrusion. "I see you made up with your human. I'm glad. But she needs to go. We need to talk."

"Well I didn't call because you were the last person I wanted to talk to. And the talk will have to wait. Why don't you come back in few millenias. I'm busy at the moment." Lucifer replies, staring icily at her.

"Luci. This is really important." Amenediel adds.

Lucifer, makes no move to move away from Chloe and he remains between the legs, his arms on each side of her. Chloe wiggles desperately, trying to put her top back on, deep red. The piano producing a note each time she moves. Lucifer sighs, angry.

"You guys aren't going anywhere any time soon, I take it. Fine. Go ahead and tell me what is so important. But be quick about it, because A - I don't really care and B - I was in middle of something very pleasant and I'd like to get back to it"

"And what about her?" Charlotte says

"I have a name you know." Chloe replies.

"Chloe knows everything about us and me. So she stays. If you don't like it you can always leave and not come back."

"Fine. It's about Him and how we can take our Home back."

 ** _The chapter is a bit longer, but there was a lot of explaining to do to put the setting into place. Some of it comes from research, some from my mind ;). The case will move forward a bit more quickly I think._**

 ** _The last episode inspired me, so there will be a bit more of Trixie-Lucifer in the next chapter and also a bit Chloe-Charlotte. Linda might make an appearance as well :). I'll see._**

 ** _Thanks anyway for all your reviews, kudos, follow up and all. They keep me going, so feel free to leave as many as you want :D._**


	20. The Flaming Sword

_**If you are not up to date to the last episodes, read at your own risks. There might be some spoilers.**_

 **Chapter 19: The Flaming Sword**

Lucifer reluctantly lets go of Chloe, but remains close to her. His hands still at her side. He turns to Charlotte and says:

"What exactly do you mean Mother?"

"I finally found a way for our family to go back to the Silver City. We can go Home Son."

"And what makes you think Dad will be Ok with us moving back in? Last I remember, you and I both got kicked out of there. Not to mention it is impossible to force the gates of Heaven."

"Not if you have the right weapon." Charlotte simply answers

"And what would that be? He is almighty and he could actually kill us if he wants to. Why would he keep a weapon that could destroy him?"

"The Flaming Sword would do it. With this in your hands, he would listen to us."

"Except he destroyed it after my rebellion. Are you suffering from amnesia?" He says sarcastically. Then he turns to Amenediel. "Are you seriously following her on this Brother?" He and Chloe are now both standing and facing them. Chloe remains beside Lucifer, her arm around his waist, supporting him silently. Her presence both gives him a certain calm and force.

"Yes. We finally have a chance to go back Luci. Just listen to what she has to say. Please."

"Did you guys ever stop to think I might not want to go back? Maybe I like it here. What if I found a home, here, in LA. I told you before. This is the only place I've ever felt wanted, or respected."

"You can't be serious about this, Son. I thought it was just some sort of phase earlier. You'd rather stay here with these weak creatures, rather than go back to Heaven?" Charlotte says, shocked at his unexpected reaction.

"Why ever not. Is there anything the Silver City can offer me that I can't have down there? Besides, the Sword is destroyed, so there's no point talking about this. You can now both be on your way." He dismisses them. He starts to turn his back on Charlotte and Amenediel and walks away, his arm encircling Chloe's waist.

"What if the Sword was still in one piece and on Earth?" Charlotte says, in a desperate attempt to keep his attention. Lucifer turns around.

"Really Mom. Where would it be then? And how did you come upon it? If it were here on Earth, don't you think the humans would have noticed a giant sword glowing with flames?"

"Not if He hid it." She answers

"Then why pretend to destroy it? Do you really think Father would be dumb enough to keep a weapon that could annihilate him?"

"Not dumb. But He is a very proud person. He could not bring himself to get rid of it, because his creation was too beautiful. But he neutralized it so it would be harmless to him. He made it only usable by you. Since you were in Hell and unable to get back to Heaven, it was a pretty safe bet at the time. What he didn't see coming is Uriel bringing the Sword to Earth along with him."

"You're not talking about Azrael's blade, are you? And you know all this how exactly?"

"I've always known the Flaming Sword still existed. That's one of the reasons why he threw me in Hell. I just didn't know how he hid it. I realized it was her blade after Uriel's death. When you got angry at me and Amenediel, the blade lit up just a bit."

"And you never thought about telling me about this before? It didn't fit your plan, so you thought the information was not important enough to share. Way to be honest with your family." He says, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "I refuse to be a pawn anymore Mother. I thought I made it clear last time!" Lucifer was now angry. Chloe comes closer to him and squeezes his waist to try and calm him a bit. Chloe could almost feel him trembling under her hand.

"But you do have her blade don't you?"

Lucifer lets out a laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know Mom. Maybe I have it, maybe I don't have it anymore. Who knows? Or maybe I already gave it back to the rightful owner." He says smirking.

"Azrael is on Earth?" Amenediel says, genuinely surprised.

"Yes. And she goes by the lovely name of Candy Morningstar. I'm sorry she didn't pay you a visit."

"Did you give her the blade back, Son?" Charlotte says, panic rising.

"No he didn't Mother." Amenediel says. "He wouldn't give up his only leverage without some guarantees, which he does not have at the moment."

Lucifer raises his hands up "Let's pretend, for argument's sake, I have the blade stashed somewhere. What would it take to ignite it?"

"Well last time you had it, you were furious, so I guess anger is he trigger. Maybe if you tried to get mad…"

"So you're saying all I have to do to get the blade to work is to get angry? Since only Dad can get me this furious, although you guys are sometimes coming close, the blade is useless. Dad is up there, and despite my unresolved anger at him, I like it here. So I guess you came all this way for nothing. Too bad" He replies, feigning a sad face.

"Can't you just give it a try Luci? Please." Amenediel tries to convince him.

"And reveal where the Sword might be? Nice try Bro, but you can't teach this old dog new tricks. I need to think about all this, and until I know more and I know I can trust you, the blade will remain where it currently is." Then he adds "Now that you said what you had to say, I would appreciate it greatly if you could see yourselves out."

"Fine, Son" Charlotte replies, knowing all too well it was useless to discuss anything further with him at the moment. "Just don't take too long to think about it. We are running out of time." Then Amenediel and she exit the penthouse.

Lucifer lets out a sigh once he sees the door closing. Then he says out loud, more to himself than to anyone in particular "At least that explains why Azrael wants her blade back. So Dad is getting a bit worried I see." He smiles at the thought of his father being just the tiniest bit afraid for his future. Chloe tries to appease the mood a bit:

"You know your family is a bit special. That was a lot of drama, and I am not use to that." When she gets no answer from him, she looks at him and finds him lost in his thoughts, his gaze almost digging a hole in his wall. She waves her hand in front of his eyes and says "Lucifer, are you with me?"

"What? No. Yes. I mean I heard you. Just wait here for a second." He replies, still somewhere else. He then makes his way to his wall, takes out one of the stone.

"What are you doing?"

"Testing out a theory." Then he pulls out the blade, puts it in front of his face and stares at it for a few seconds. He huffs "Nope. Not even a spark." He says, disappointed. He puts the blade on his bar. "Maybe some Scotch and a match would do the trick." He mutters to himself. Then he picks up the blade again and puts it back into the wall. He puts the stone back in its place and turns back to Chloe. "Until I'm sure about what my mother wants exactly and if I can trust her intentions, you and I are the only ones to know about this little hiding place."

"What does this blade do exactly?"

"Anything you want. It's the most powerful weapon ever created."

"So it would allow you go back to the Silver City?"

"Indeed. It would allow me to cut straight through the gates. The thing is, I'm not sure I ever wanted to go back there. I mean, clearly Hell was never meant to be my home and it was far from being a vacation. But the Silver City, despite all its beauty, was, pardon the pun, Hell to me. Especially in the end. I don't think I could ever go back living under His rules and all."

"Then don't. Just let them figure out on their own how to get back." She replies, matter of facty.

"Easier said than done. You see, my Mom knows no limits and she won't stop at anyhing to get to her goal. She was ready to blow you up because she thought you were an unnecessary tie to me. She saw as a threat."

"Wait! Your Mom tried to kill me?"

"Yes. But now she knows better than to threaten anyone I care about. She is fully aware of what I can do when pushed too hard."

"So I'm just supposed to be ok with the fact that she tried to kill me, because she knows better now?"

"I did not say that. I'm just saying she won't harm you anymore."

"That's a relief." She answers ironically "I never liked her anyway. And I now understand why Maze dislikes her so much."

"Well that, and a bit of personal history between them. I assure, I mistrust her as well. But as they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, and right now, until things are clearer, she stays very close to me." He goes back to his bar and finishes his scotch in one big gulp. He heads back to her and encircles her with his arms. He tells her softly: "Thanks for standing by my side Chloe." And he kisses. She responds quickly to his kiss and holds him tighter.

Then her phone goes off. She makes her way to her jacket to answer it. She gives a pouting Lucifer a peck on the lips before saying:

"Decker." She takes out a pen and writes an address down. Then she hangs up. "It was the precinct. They found another body. It's in an abandoned church near Torrrance."

"At the corner of El Dorado Street and Elm Avenue?"

"Yes. How do you know? I just found out about the address."

"It's where I fought with Uriel."

"Did you also, you know, "She replies uneasy to use the term "kill", given it was self-defense "end the fight in this church?"

"Yes. That's where I killed him." Pain flashes on his face. Chloe feels her heart sinking in her chest. Then he continues "But no one, apart from Maze, knew he died in this place. I didn't even tell Amenediel or my mom. First, the ring, now this. Whoever is behind this, is not from this plane, that much I can tell you. I think I'm gonna have a little conversation with Candy very soon. She clearly knows more than she lets on."

"Why don't we check the crime scene out first? We'll see where we go from here. Ella must already be at the scene. I'll call her on the way to let her know we're coming."

"So no piano fun tonight I take it." He says, a playful pout back on his face.

"Come on. I'll make it up to you. I promise." She replies smiling.

"I'm counting on it Dear Detective. And one day, I'm gonna get rid of that bloody thing of yours." He finally says, giving her one last kiss. Then they make their way outside.

 _ **Who is targeting him? That is the question D. Next chapter will be a Lucifer-Trixie one! Promise :). I just decided to move the plot a bit. It may seem like I'm coming a bit too strong on Charlotte, but I really don't trust her, or her motives. We'll see in the coming episodes.**_

 _ **Thank you again to all of you for your support, kudos, follow, comments and all. They are always appreciated and help me a lot.**_

 _ **Next chapter is written, not yet typed, so you won't have to wait long :D.**_


	21. Kid and Relationship

**Chapter 20: Kid and relationship**

When they arrived at the scene, Ella was already kneeling near the body and was examining it. When she saw the two of them, she got up and walked up to them.

"Hey guys. Took you long enough. Did you have to drive all across LA to get there." She says joking.

"I know" Lucifer replies." I thought we'd never get there. We were at Lux, having a little family reunion when we got the call, and since she drives like an old lady… Well you do the maths."

"I was not driving like an old lady. I was trying to get us here in one piece. I respected the speed limit. Besides, since the body is already cold, there was no point in driving recklessly." She answers turning to Lucifer. "It called following the law, you should try it sometimes." She adds.

"What for? It's utterly boring. And the Devil follows his own rules." He smirks at her.

They were both staring at each other, the tension evident between them. Their face are now only inches apart. " _These two really need to get a room._ " Ella thought. She clears her throat, uncomfortable before saying, cutting their argument short.

"Can we please focus on the case? I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable here."

"Sorry." Chloe simply replies shyly, turning back to Ella and putting a bit more distance between her and Lucifer. " _I really need to get things under control. But he is so infuriating sometimes_ " Chloe thinks. "What do you have so far?"

"So far, I'd say it's the same killer. I have the same MO, same physical characteristics. And my bet is, I'll find the same mark and type of silver on her neck. I'm waiting for the time of death. I'll have it by tomorrow I think." She then turns to Lucifer. "We didn't find any ID on her, but maybe you can help identify her?"

Lucifer makes his way to the body and lifts up the sheet of her face. "I've seen her once before. She came by asking for a job one night at Lux. It was a few days before the whole mess with the poison cases. I turned her down. She kept saying she had nowhere to go, that her parents kicked her out and such. She was under the legal age. I don't remember her name however, but maybe in the missing persons database." Lucifer finishes, slightly troubled by this young girl lying dead at his feet.

"I'll check this out at the precinct." Chloe says.

"How are you feeling Lucifer?" Ella asks out of the blue

"I'm fine. Thank you Miss Lopez. Why do you ask?"

"Well you kinda left in a hurry back at the lab and you looked very upset and Chloe was worried, so I was just wondering."

"Everything is just fine, I assure you. I cleared everything out. It was but a minor incident."

"If you say so." Ella replies unconvinced by his answer. As she is about to add something, Lucifer's phone rings. " _Save by the ring_ " He thinks. He walks a few steps away from the two women and answers:

"Yes Maze. What is it?" He listens

"I'm not at your order. You can't just ask me to come over and drop everything I'm doing at the moment." Then another pause. "All right. I'll be there as soon as I can. But it better be worth it." Then he hangs up. He makes his way back to Chloe and Ella. "Since I am not needed here anymore, I'll take my leave. Apparently, Maze is in dear need of my help. Try not to stay up to late Detective. I wouldn't want to be tired." He winks at Chloe. "Miss Lopez, can you please drive the Detective back at her place later?" Without waiting for an answer he leaves the 2 women, a bit dumbfounded. On his way out, he sees Dan coming in. He acknowledges him with a nod.

"What's with him?" Dan says to Chloe when he sees her. "He is acting weirder than usual."

"He had some urgent business to attend to. Some problems at Lux." Chloe simply says, a bit more dryly than she intended.

"Yeah right." Dan replies.

The 3 of them stayed at the scene a bit later than 9 pm. Then Ella drove Chloe home.

 _The day after - Around 2:30 pm - Lucifer's penthouse_

Lucifer was getting ready to meet Chloe at the precinct when his phone buzzed. He didn't pick up right away. The previous night had been unsettling to say the least. He looked at his phone and smiled.

"Detective! Already missing me, are you?" He casually starts, grinning from ear to ear "I was just on my way to meet you at the station."

"Hey. It's great you're not on your way yet." Chloe answers, deliberately ignoring his previous comment "I need to ask you for a favor."

"A favor from the Devil. I'm listening. What can I do for you Chloe?" He chuckles.

"I'm in the middle of a crucial interrogation and I can't leave now. Dan is at a stake out, so I can't reach him."

"So it concerns your spawn, I take it." He cuts her.

"Yes. Trixie's school just called. She got into some sort of trouble with another boy and they asked me if I could come in and pick her up. Can you drive over there and take her back to Lux. I'll be there as soon as I can. Please."

"Well, since you said please, I guess I can take one for the team and get your offspring from this children-filled place." He answers, way too dramatic.

"Thank you so much Lucifer. I promise I'll make it up to you." She says relieved he accepted.

"I'm counting on it, _Chloe_!" He replies before hanging up. " _Please really is a magic word. As long as it comes from her_ " Lucifer thinks, while pushing the sub-level 1 button in his elevator.

He was at the school within minutes. He parked his car in front of the school. As he got out, a man came up to him to say he couldn't park here, because the space was reserved for special guests visiting the school. He indicates the parking lot 50 meters away. Lucifer looks at him and took out a 100-dollar bill. He says, smiling at the janitor:

"Would this make me a special guest?" He then stares into his eyes. The janitor takes the money and walks away.

Lucifer rearranges his jacket, takes a deep breath and enteres the school. He spots Trixie quickly. She sits on the same chair she was in when he first met her, her head bent down. When she sees him, she runs up to him and wraps herself around his waist. Lucifer holds his arms up in the air for a few secouds then awkwardly pats Trixie on the head a couple of times. He says to her:

"Ok Child. I think that's enough for now. Your mother sent me here to pickup you up so let's go now. The sooner we get back to Lux, the better. I really don't like this place. It's filled with way too many little humans."

Trixie chuckles lightly at his comment. "We can't go now. You have to talk to the Principal before we can leave."

"Do I now? Well your mother certainly did not tell me about this part."

"Pleeaaaase" Trixie pleads

"Fine!" He gruffs "What have you done to find yourself in this situation? Did you beat up another bully?"

"No. But a boy in my class kept saying mean stuff about Mommy. I told him to stop and I even told the teacher. But he continued. So I hit him the nose. Will Mommy be mad?"

"Well if you tell the story this way, probably. Did he hit you first?"

"No. But he pushed me."

"Then you were right to fight back. Besides he deserved it anyway. Where is he now?"

"At the nurse's office. They said I might have broken his nose. But I didn't mean to. I just wanted him to stop." She says looking down at her feet.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. Now where is that Principal of yours?" He says making his way the office.

 _Principal's office_

Lucifer walked straight in without bothering to knock. He extended his hand to the woman.

"Hello. Lucifer Morningstar. I'm here to pick up the child. Beatrice Decker"

"Hello Mr Morningstar. Yes. Mrs Decker told me you'd be the one to pick her up. Can you sit down for a minute. I'd like to discuss a few things with you."

"With me? shouldn't you be discussing these things with Detective Dou… I mean Espinoza or Detective Decker?"

"Well. Mrs Decker seems to trust enough to get Trixie, so I thought it might avoid her the trouble of coming here. Besides, you are listed as an emergency contact if we can't reach her or the father."

"I am?" He says surprised. Then he looks at her and smiles "Surely a lady as lovely as yourself has other things to do than go over a squabble between two kids."

"Well I do have a lot of things on my plate at the moment, and the other boy's nose is not broken. So I guess I could let…" But before she can finish, the mother of the boy barges in, furious. Lucifer curses under his breath. He was _this_ close to getting out. She turns to look at Lucifer and tells the Principal:

"What is he doing here?"

"Mrs Decker sent him. She was unavailable when I called her." The Principal simply says.

Lucifer is a bit taken aback by the reaction of the woman. He looks at her intensely "We've met before, right? Although I'm not sure when. We didn't have sex, did we?"

She makes a disgusted face "God no!"

"Well you don't know what you're missing. Then where have we met?"

"At the station. I'm Mrs Wilson."

"Ah yes. I remember. You lost that last case against the Detective. She humiliated you during that trial and your client got the maximal penalty right Mrs Wilson, or should I say _Counselor_ Wilson." He replies, mocking her title.

The vexed lawyer turns back towards the Principal. "Remind me why I have to sit through this. The case is fairly simple. The child, who is not his by the way, hit my well-behaved boy without any cause." She says "So you punish the girl and I won't press charges for neglecting the security of my child inside the school."

"And who are you to decide of the punishment. From what I heard, your so called well-behaved boy started the fight. She merely acted in self-defense. I'd say he got what he deserved. And I know punishment. You can trust me on this."

"Mr Morningstar. Violence is never the answer. And we take great pride in teaching this to our kids." The Principal cuts in, trying to end the argument between the two adults in her office.

"Do you also tell you staff to dismiss them when they report something. Besides, no one ever got really far turning the other cheek, now did they. My half-brother tried it, and look where that got him." He finishes smirking.

"Look," Mrs Wilson says, "I've seen how he _interrogates_ suspects back at the station, and somehow, they all end up crying on the floor once he talked to them. So I don't think his opinion or version of what happened here is relevant. This man is clearly dangerous and delusional. So would you expect anything less from his partner's child." She finishes, looking at Lucifer with disdain.

"Are you calling me and the offspring liars?"

"I'm just making sure the lovely Principal has all the needed information so she can make the best decision possible." She smiles at him.

"That's it. **THIS** is where I draw the line. I'm not a liar, and neither is she. I'm done with this all masquerade" He says standing up and leaving the office.

"Mr Morningstar. You can't leave. We are not done talking." The principal answers.

"Well I certainly am." Lucifer closes the door behind him and turns to Trixie, waiting anxiously on the bench. "Come on small human, we're leaving."

"But, the meeting with Mrs Prescott is not over yet."

"I decided it was. Come on now, off you go."

"Why? What happened?" She asks, while following him towards the exit.

"Since you asked. I'm sorry but the members of this school are just a bunch of bloody bastards."

"You owe Piggy 1 $." She replies, matter of factly

"What on Earth are you talking about, Child?"

"Mom says each time you say a bad word, you have to put 1 $ in Piggy, the swear jar."

"And what do you do with it?" He asks curious.

"Once it's full Mom gives it charity."

"So you put money away in a box. But you can't use later?"

"Nope." She replies, smiling

"So what's the point?" He says, not grasping the concept of this human habit. Then he looks back at her. "What are you doing with your hand up like this?"

"You have to hold my hand while I cross the street."

Lucifer takes her hand reluctantly and crosses the street. "Happy?" The smile on Trixie's face says it all. Of course she didn't need any help crossing the street. She just found it was fun to ruffle Lucifer a bit. "Now, can you please get into the bloody car?" He says.

Trixie climbs into the passenger seat. She looks at him and informs him:

"You know Mom won't be happy you left the school like that. And you owe Piggy an other dollar"

"I'll deal with your mother later. And put your seatbelt on. Dad helps me if I get pulled over because of this. Your lovely mother would kill me on the spot for endangering your life."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. You should buy her flowers. Each time she was mad at Dad, and he had flowers, she wasn't mad anymore."

Lucifer drove back to Lux, all the while remaining just above the speed limit. Trixie was clearly enjoying the ride in his Corvette. As they entered Lux, Lucifer told Trixie she could run around in the club, since it was empty at the moment. As he is about to retire to his penthouse, leaving the child downstairs, Trixie tugs at his arm.

"Can I please go up with you? I promise I won't break anything."

He hesitates for a brief moment. "Fine." he grumbles "Just don't touch anything." But Trixie is already in the elevator. Once the doors open, she opens her mouth in awe.

 _Lucifer's Penthouse_

"This place is soooooo cool" She marvels darting out. "Do you really live here, like all the time?"

"Of course I do." He says, slightly condescending "Nothing but the best for the Devil. Do you want a drink?"

"I can't drink alcohol, silly. Do you have a soda?"

"I have sparkling water."

"I guess that's fine."

"Alright then. One scotch and one fizz coming up." He starts to pour the kid's drink and takes a sip of his own drink when he hears noises coming from his piano. He immediately turns around and says, a bit more loudly than intended "I thought I told you not to touch anything, espacially the piano…" Then he sees the sadness in her eyes. He corrects himself. "Or at least do it properly. Have you ever played this noble instrument before?"

"Grandma taught me a song."

"Ok. Let's see what you got." When she starts to play the same song her mother played after Father Frank's death, he can't help but chuckle. "Of course you'd know this song. Not bad for a child. First, you need to sit straight."

"But you're not sitting straight…" She interrupts him

"Do you want to learn how to play?" She nods "Then no interruptions. Now sit straight." Trixie does so. "Good. Now. You don't need to hit the keys so hard. You just have to touch them, as if they were made of glass." Trixie listens to Lucifer and starts to play again. The improvised lesson goes on for a bit longer than an hour. The both of them are so concentrated that they don't hear the door open to a very mad Chloe. Had she not been so mad at him because of the stunt he pulled at her daughter's school, she would have enjoyed the both of them playing.

"Lucifer! Can I talk to you for a minute" She says, as soon as she gets out of the elevator. They both turn to her.

"You're in trouble" Trixie whispers to him.

"Maybe I should have stopped for flowers on the way back." He replies. Then he stands and walks up to her, his most charming smile on his face. "Detective. I'm so glad you made it. Your spawn and I were just discovering the piano. She's almost as talented as you."

"What happened at the school? I told you to pick up Trixie, not start a legal fight with the kid's mom. In case you didn't know, she is a ruthless lawyer. It took me ages to smooth things out with the Principal, so Trixie wouldn't get expelled after the stunt you pulled."

"I was about to pick her up, but then Mrs Prescott wanted to talk to me about the event. I was about to leave when that snake woman came in. She started to call me and the spawn liars, so I decided to leave before things got worse. Trust me, I could have done way worse than walking out of the office." The last part of the sentence was almost a growl. Chloe softens a bit, knowing he was defending her daughter. However, she doesn't let it show.

"She told me you told Trixie it was fine to hit the other boy because he deserved it."

"Yes. Because he did deserve it."

"Maybe. But that's not something you tell an 8-year old child Lucifer."

"You know, she was only defending you and herself. From what I gathered, he was insulting you and he pushed her. So she pushed back. You want me to believe you'd be Ok with your offspring being pushed around without reacting."

"That's not the point Lucifer!" She replies. She stops when she hears Trixie almost sobbing. She hadn't realised the conversation had turned into a full on argument with Lucifer.

"Monkey, come here." She says hugging her daughter

"It's not his fault Mommy." She says "It's mine. I shouldn't have hit the other boy. But he wouldn't stop and then he pushed me."

"You know violence is not the answer. Why didn't you go to a teacher Baby?"

"I did. But he said it was nothing. That I should just ignore him but he kept going. I'm sorry." She looks down at her feet.

Chloe kneels so she is the same height as Trixie. "I'm not mad at you Monkey. But next time try to solve it differently Ok?"

"I'll do as Lucifer said." She replies honestly

"And what would that be?"

"I'll hit in the stomach. That way, if they can't prove it was me, I won't get into trouble." She says proudly. Chloe stands up and look at Lucifer. He was caught red-handed, trying to make Trixie understand to stop talking.

"Is that so? You mind showing me where is it?"

"Yeah. Right here" She answers showing the point right under her plexus.

"I have an idea. You keep this move at the back of your head, and next time there is a problem, you come to me first Ok?"

"Promise." She sincerely replies. "Can I go back to the piano? I'd like to finish my song."

"Sure."

Lucifer made his way back to his bar, trying to put a tad more distance between him and Chloe. Chloe made her way to him.

"Fancy a drink?"

"You know you are lucky my daughter likes you so much."

"Are you sure she's the only one who likes me a lot?" He couldn't help the reply.

"At the moment yes. I'm thankful you got her and you tried to protect her. But she is only a child. She can be easily impressed and there is a certain way to say things. And since she adores you, she thinks everything you say is gospel truth. Just leave the parenting part to me next time. Please."

"Fine. Are we good though?" He asks, worried.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Then she calls her daughter. "Come on Trixie we're going home."

"Ok." Trixie says standing up. "Bye Lucifer. It was a fun afternoon." She adds high fiving him.

"Bye." He replies. Then he finishes his drink and lies down on his couch. "I'm gonna need a lot of flowers. Who knew a relationship and a kid could be so exhausting."

 _ **I tried to write a lighter chapter. The next one will also be a bit of fun, before I move on with the case. I was inspired by the episode "Deceptive Little Parasite". I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you like it.**_

 _ **if you have any ideas, please feel free to share**_

 _ **Thanks again for the reviews, kudos, follow up and all. Keep them coming, they keep me going.**_


	22. A piece to find the peace

**There might be a few spoiler for the latest episodes ! Read at your own risks !**

 **Chapter 21: A piece to find the peace**

When Chloe arrived at the station, Lucifer was already on his chair going up and down. Two bouquets were on Chloe's desk. One of them was small, only a few roses. The other one was huge and had lilies, daffodils, roses and a few more different flowers. As Lucifer was about to greet Chloe and to try to give her a very discreet kiss, he saw Dan coming behind her. He stops in his tracks and simply says:

"Good morning Detective. It looks like you're quiet the popular one this morning. A delivery man brought them just this instant."

"Who sent them?" Dan asks suspicious "Is there any card with the bouquet?"

"Well the small one had a small note, of course."

"Size don't matter." Dan replies

"Well that's what the ones lacking it say." He winks at Chloe and hands her the note. "Anyway, the note just said a simple " _Sorry_ ". It had no name or signature on it. As for the big one, no further indication. But whoever bought this one is clearly a man of great taste." He smiles. "But surely the Detective can figure it out." Chloe takes the bouquet and smells it smiling. Lucifer contines "So about the 3rd body, any new information?"

"No, not yet." Chloe answers absentmindedly. "Ella should give us the confirmation about the time of death and the rest this morning." Just as Chloe finishes her sentence, Ella enters the main room of the precinct. She tells the three of them cheerfully:

"Hey Guys. Good you are all together. I just got the time of death for the ME. He says the body died four to five hours before the witness called us in. Looks like our killer is getting less careful." Ella finishes.

"Or he's growing impatient because I'm not responding to his provocations." Lucifer says bitterly

"What do you mean?" Dan asks.

"Come on Daniel. I know you're a douche, but you can't be that dumb. Just address the bloody elefant in the room. You're all thinking it anyway." He says angrily.

"Maybe they're just coincidences." Chloe shyly answers, not believing it herself, but trying to calm him down.

"Coincidences? You found three bodies, and all three are directly linked to me. The killer could have as well as carved my name on each of them. Someone is clearly trying to lure me out. And since I refuse to play this twisted game, he, or she, becomes impatient and ups his game." He continues. Chloe feels him losing his self-control. She puts her hand on his arm and squeezes lightly. She looks into his eyes and tells him:

"Maybe we should go check the church one more time. In case we missed something."

"The tech team already swiped the place clean. They found nothing other than the body."

"A last look can't hurt. Maybe a second pair of eyes will shed some light on some elements. Who knows. since all this is somehow linked to Lucifer, maybe he'll find something we missed." She looked at Lucifer expectantly. He seems to calm down clearly. He answers:

"I guess one more look can't hurt. Shall we then Detective?" He says motioning towards the door.

"OK. I'll be back after lunch." Chloe turns to Dan "Can you take the lead on the interrogation of the witness who called us in?"

"Sure. No problem Chloe. I'll see you after lunch to tell you about the interrogation."

"Thanks." She turns towards Lucifer. "My car is parked outside the station."

"I thought we were taking my car. Yours is so" He pauses "boring and cop-like."

"No way Lucifer. We are taking my car and I'M driving."

"Fine. But you're were more fun the other night." He says, slightly pouting. Chloe gives him her best eye roll and tells him to just get into the elevator. All the while Dan and Ella watched the scene in front of them. Ella had the biggest smile ever and Dan was at loss for words. Once he found his ability to speak again he turns to Ella and says:

"Did I miss something or were they just bickering like an old couple?"

Ella smiles at Dan and simply replies before walking away "You're the detective. Figure it out."

 _Outside the precinct_

Chloe and Lucifer walk side by side to her car. As soon as they are both seated in the car, Chloe gives Lucifer a peck on the lips.

"Thanks for the two bouquets. They are lovely".

"You are very welcome Chloe. So your spawn was right. Flowers do work on you. I never pictured you as flower-kind-of-woman." He replies, chuckling "And as much as I'd like to take all the credit for the flowers, the tiny one is not from me."

"I noticed. Trixie must really like you." She tells him showing him the card. "She's the one who sent the roses."

"It looks like it. At the same time, what's not to like." He grins "And I have to admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She's a fine kid."

"Speaking of which…" Chloe starts to say.

"No don't worry Detective." He cuts her, using her formal title "I got the message. No more mingling in the education of your offspring." He finishes, sounding almost pained.

"I didn't mean it like that. And it's not what I was going to say. I'll admit I was pissed when the school called to tell me you actually left like that. But I know you were protecting Trixie. Maybe I overreacted a bit." She says

"So you admit I was right?"

"Don't push your luck Lucifer. I meant it when I say I should be the one making the essential parenting decision. That does not mean I want you out of Trixie's life."

"I'm well aware your spawn is part of the package, Chloe!"

"You know she could not stop talking about you and the piano lesson you gave her."

"It was not a piano lesson. Just a few pointers in the right direction. She was actually a quick learner."

"Do you think it could be a regular thing?"

"Of course. She needs to practice if she ever wants to get better."

"I meant, do you think _you_ could teach her on a regular basis?" She looks back at him.

"Do you think I'm a teacher for hire. Especially with a human child." He says, a bit horrified at the idea. "Why don't you take a real teacher. I could give you a few names."

"Because Trixie asked for you." She replies "And I thought maybe you could come over for the lesson, stay for dinner, and once she's asleep, you could give me some private lessons." She looks back straight into his eyes.

"My, my Detective Decker. Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

"Your daughter was indeed and very attentive student. And I was in charge of the music department up there. I guess I could give it some thoughts. But my lessons don't come cheap my Dear."

Chloe smiles knowing she just won her fight against the Devil. She couldn't help the chuckle coming out of her lips. She clears her throat and adds: "So what did Maze want yesterday? It was about your sister wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was. I'll tell you more about it once we've looked at the crime scene again if you don't mind. There are still a few points to clarify though. If my sister is right about who's behind this, we are in for a hell of a time, pardon the pun." He says while getting out of the car. Suddenly he falls silent once he sees the place, the image of his brother and the rest of the fight playing in front of his eyes. He freezes a second before entering the holy place.

Chloe turns to him and takes his hand in hers and asks softly:

"Are you Ok. We can come back later if you prefer."

"It's fine. It's just a bit weird. I never thought I'd be this disturbed walking into a church." They enter the church. Chloe softly asks:

"Where did it happen?"

"You mean, where did Uriel die?"

"Yes"

"It was over there by the organ. He was about to set events in motion by pressing one single key." He says showing her the instrument where Uriel tried to start Chloe's death. "The last thing he said was that there was a piece missing."

"Do you ever regret the choice you made?"

"You mean, do I regret killing him to save you and Mom? I regret killing him and I'll live with this weight for the rest of my life. But don't you ever think I would not do it again in a heart beat, if it meant saving your life. It was horrible, but he gave me no choice."

"You said Uriel talked about a missing piece?" She replies changing the subject, still uneasy after his confession.

"Yes. His exact words were "A piece to find the peace" but I'm not sure yet what that means." Lucifer makes his way to the organ and starts to play a tune without thinking about it. Then he hears a creaking noise. Chloe takes a look at the organ and takes out a piece of metal from a hidden drawer.

"Looks like I found your missing piece Lucifer." She says handing him the metal piece. He takes it and studies it carefully under the light of the stained-glass window.

"Weird". He thinks aloud. "The metal buckle has my crest on it. It also looks like it would fit the sword."

They spent the next hour and a half looking around the church without any success. Once they got out, Chloe's stomach growled noisily. Lucifer chuckles and says:

"Why don't we stop to grab something to eat before we get back to the precinct? You sound famished Darling. I know a place a few blocks from between here and the station. They make the best falafel I ever tasted. They're to damn yourself for." He winks at her.

"Too bad you're already there." She replies jokingly. "As much as I'd like to taste it I have to get back to the station. Dan must be done with the interview by now."

"Come on Chloe. You know I hardly take no for an answer. Beside, as your roomie keeps saying "Live a little Decker"" He says mimicking Maze.

"Fine. Let's test these out. On one condition though."

"Shoot."

"You tell me about Maze, your sister and the case. It's a bit complicated to go over it at the station with Dan and everyone else around."

"Yeah the Douche" Chloe glares at him. He corrects himself "Sorry, Daniel, has the worst timing ever."

"Maybe we should tell him about you. Despite everything, he is a good detective. He could be of some help."

"No way. Not happening."

"Why not. You tell everyone you're the Devil. What does it change if he knows about it. It would actually explain a lot of things."

"Maybe. But how do you think he will react once he knows we are…" He hesitates for a few seconds, not knowing which label would apply to them "You know, what we are at the moment."

"Point taken. He'll probably freak out and have his cousin do some sort of exorcism on me." She chuckles. "By the way, do they work, I mean for real?"

"Of course they don't. I cannot posess a body and make it do whatever I want, nor do I want to. Humans are so weak."

"Hey!" She says, pretending to be outraged and nudging him. "I am one of those humans."

"Indeed you are. Luckily for you, there are different ways to posess a body."

By the time they finished their conversation, they were seated at the table at the restaurant. The waiter stopped at their table.

"Hello Mr Morningstar. What will you have today? The usual?"

"Yes please. And the lovely lady will have the same."

They sat in a comfortable silence waiting for their food. The waiter came by a few minutes with their meal. Chloe reaches for her wallet. Lucifer stops her.

"I believe it is customary for the one inviting the person to pay for the meal. And since I suggested it. Allow me to pay for it."

"Lucifer. You don't have to."

"I know. But I want to. Next time you invite me out, you can pay. That way, I pay my debt to Piggy as well. I owe him a few bucks I believe."

"Piggy?"

"Yes. Your offspring told me about this piggy thingy. In order for her to speak properly, you ask her to put a dollar in a jar each time she says a bad word. Completely useless if you ask me. Just like this alcohol thing. It's just an other weird human habit."

"Please tell me you did not serve a scotch to my daughter the other day."

"Of course not. Scotch needs to appreciated. She's far too young for that. I gave her a Gin-Fizz." He says neutral.

"You gave her what?" She hisses.

Then his face breaks into a huge smile. "Without the Gin. You can relax now."

"You're aware you're an ass, right."

"No. But your face was priceless." He answers still smiling.

"Anyway. Back to what you found out last night. What was her emergency?"

"She used her bounty hunting skills to track my sister down and she, kinda, had her hostage at my warehouse. She wanted me to talk to her."

"And what did you find out?"

"As it turns out, Dad sent her here to get her blade back, aka the Flaming Sword, so she can bring it back to him and so he can destroy it for good. Apparently his grand plan hit a few bumps on the road and the Silver City is growing restless. Some of my siblings start to raise their voice against his so-called laws."

"OK." She simply replies with a go-on gesture.

"So Dear Old Dad is growing scared and wants to make sure he remains the almighty for good. And the Flaming Sword is a threat."

"But you're the only who can ignite it. And you don't have your wings anymore."

"The Flaming Sword can only be lit by me, but, once it's lit, anyone can yield it. My opinion is, he is scared I might ally myself to those against him and use the sword."

"And this is linked to the murders how?"

"Whoever is targeting the victims clearly wants to force me to use it, or at least ignite it. And until I know who is behind all this, this is not happening. And the dagger will remain where it is. Anyway, the sword is useless for now. I'm still missing the third piece."

"Do you have any clue where it can be?"

"Not a single one."

"What about your Mom?"

"She knows where the last piece of the puzzle is. She's been trying to get one of her customer to smuggle it for her."

"How do you know?"

"She withdrew a lot of cash from MY account yesterday." He almost growls.

"Did your sister tell you who leads this rebellion?"

"She did mention the name of Michael, Camael or Raphael. My bet is on Michael. I mean, the guy has always been an arse and was always a sucker for power. But the gruesome murders are so unlike him. But one of my brothers is definitely responsible, or at least controls the creature killing those poor souls."

"Well at least you narrowed it down to 3." She looks at her watch. "Shit. I'm late. I have to run."

"I also have to get back to Lux. I have meeting with my suppliers, after my appointment with Doctor Linda."

"Since when do you actually work at Lux?" She teases him.

"Since Maze resigned."

"Didn't she resign 3 months ago?"

"Indeed. But we had an agreement. She stayed a bit longer for me to get used to this whole business thing until I find her replacement. And since her bounty hunting business is taking off, she doesn't have the time anymore." He pauses and gives him his most charming smile "You don't happen to have a bit of free time on your hands by any chance?"

"Not happening Lucifer. I'm not helping you with Lux. Too many shady deals. You do remember I am a cop."

"Fine. It was worth a shot." He grins at her. "I'll see you tonight then."

"I'll drop by after work. I'll see if Dan can pick Trixie up from school and stay with her until Patricia arrives."

"Maybe he can have her for the night." He wiggles his brows "Make himself useful for once." He mutters.

"Hey! Dan is a good father to Trixie. Not everyone has your daddy issues Lucifer." She scolds him "But he has stakeout tonight a bit later. I'll see if Patricia can stay a bit longer. For now, she agrees to stay until 8pm. I'll ask her." She smiles at him "You know, you could always come over."

They make their way to the door. As he open it, he positions himself behind her and says to her ear "For what I have planned, it is better not to have a child around" He makes his point by kissing her in the nape of her neck.

Chloe decides to bite. " _It's true we did not get any time alone recently_." She thinks. Instead she says as innocently as possible "And what did you have in mind exactly?"

"I believe I owe a private course on angelic anatomy. And I intend to be thorough. Besides, it is better if the child is not informed about the case currently at hands."

"I can't wait for this class." She looks deep into his eyes, which turn black. She kisses him, but the chaste kiss turns quickly into a heated one. When she pulls away, she smiles and gives him one last peck before closing the door to her car. Before turning the key, she tells him through the window:

"See you later alligator." He smiles back at her, still thinking about the kiss, before he realizes they took her car to get there. Suddenly he says:

"Detective wait… How am I supposed to get back to Lux?" But Chloe is already driving away. "Fine I'll guess I'll find a way." Then he takes out his phone and call a Uber.

 _ **This chapter was a bit longer to write than expected. I'm reaching, slowly but surely, the end of the story, so I need to put all the elements into place. There will be more action and Deckerstar and Trixie/Lucifer coming up next.**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews ! They keep me going and on the right track :D.**_


	23. My word is my bound

**Chapter 22: My word is my bound**

Lucifer was just getting out of his Uber when his phone biped. He looked at it and saw a text from the Detective. He opens it and reads it out loud as he pushes the up button in his elevator.

"How was the walk home ;). Sorry I had to leave, but I was already late and Dan was waiting to debrief on the interrogation."

Lucifer smiles despite himself. He should be pissed she ditched him at the side of the road but he can't help the chuckle at her weak apology. " _And I'm supposed to be the devilish one_ " he thinks. He decides to tease her a bit and give a bit of payback for what happened.

"Well the _**female**_ driver from the Uber was very nice. So the drive home was pleasant. And I'll make sure the price of the drive goes on your service note, including the nice tip I left her." He texts back. The reply comes almost immediately.

"Define nice?" She sends, fully knowing how his charms work.

"She made a few interesting propositions regarding payment methods. She was very intriguing to say the least."

"Not too intriguing I hope." She sends back. "Otherwise I might have a bit of trouble finding a sitter for Trixie whenever we have to work late, or just when we have to see each other outside of work." The threat was barely hidden in her words. He chuckles but decides to play it safe, although it would have been interesting to see just how far jealous Chloe would go. He sends almost right after receiving the text.

"As I was about to add to the 1st SMS, although her ideas were tempting, I decided to pay the drive cash and I also told her the body she wanted was already taken. I chose to be a good boy. Isn't that surprising?"

"Let's just say you made the right choice."

"Indeed. Will you make it up to me for standing me up on the street and reward me for being good?" He sends back, a devil emoji at te end.

"I'll think about it and see what I can do. ;)"

He puts the phone back on the counter and softly laughs. " _Father, I'm really whipped for this woman_ ". He looks at his watch and realizes he is late for the appointment with Linda. He quickly changes his suit and makes his way to the appointment. Once he got to her office, he knocks and enters without waiting for the answer from the psychiatrist.

"Doctor."

"Lucifer. You're a bit late."

"Yes. Sorry about that. I got a bit caught up after lunch with the Detective. The drive back to Lux was a bit more complicated than expected."

"Really. What happened?"

"She was apparently late, according to what she said, for some debriefing and had to leave. So she just left me hanging there."

"Oh. I see. What happened next?"

"I had to take a cab home. Can you believe it? But that's not the weirdest thing." Linda makes a go-on gesture.

"If anyone else had done this, I would probably have torn them apart. But when she did it, it actually made me smile. I even turned down an offer for sex from the Uber driver."

"And how do you feel about this?"

"Strangely, I have no regrets whatsoever."

"And…"

"And what. That's it." He pauses and looks at her. "Right?" He says. "You're making that face again" He adds.

"I'm just glad you've found some happiness. You deserve it."

"I sense a but coming" He says

"No buts. I'm just happy to see you're giving your relationship with Chloe a real try, especially with the monogamous side of it."

"Well, in that case, I have to go. Since Maze had decided to be a bounty hunter, I have a lot of things to do back at Lux, and a few people are waiting for me to go over a lot of boring stuff." He says, making a disgusted face. "I'll see you next week, same time." He says as he closes the door and exits her office.

He drives back to his club to meet with his suppliers, lawyers… He had been sitting through all of it, trying to do his best to stay interested. But his mind slowly drifted back, once more, to the Detective and what she might have in store for him for tonight. As if on cue, his phone buzzed in his jacket. He looks at it and sees it's from Chloe.

"Leaving the station now. I just need to drop by the house to check on Trixie and help her with her homework. I'll come over after that. I should be there around 6 pm."

"Sorry Darling. The meetings have been going on the whole afternoon and I don't think I'll be there at 6 pm. I'll try to speed it as much as possible. I never thought Maze was doing so much."

"Too bad. I just got off the phone with Patricia. She agrees to look after Trixie until 11 pm. Try not get back too late. I have a few things in mind for you ;)"

"I'll do my best. I've been thinking about my reward all afternoon. This was the only thing saving me during these awful meetings. But make yourself comfortable."

He puts his phone on the table and claps his hand. He says to the suits sitting around him

"Well gentlemen, how long is this going to take to be over. I have more pressing matters to handle and I'm bored to death.

"We still have this" one of the suits says, showing the huge stack of paper on the table "to review with you Sir."

"Surely, you can do this without me. I've been sitting through all this and I have been very patient. It should be a torture in Hell, now that I think about it. If I ever go back, I'll make sure to implement it." He adds, the men around him looking not the least disturbed by his comment. They were used to his Luciferness. "I trust you, or at least, I'm paying you enough so you don't try to screw me over. So why don't you handle the rest on your own. I'll be upstairs but unavailable to anyone."

"Sir," the 2nd suit answers timidly, clearly a bit worried to against his decision "I understand you need to go, and we thank for bearing with us all this time, but we need you for these."

"And they are different from the others how?"

"They concern your containers and what you have in the warehouse in LA."

"Oh I see." He replies, thinking about his undeclared belongings "Shall we move this along, if you please."

The pile of papers was decreasing way too slowly for his taste. By the time they got through all of it, it was well past 8 pm. He sent a text to Chloe to inform her he was on his way up and dismissed the suits. He rearranged himself in the elevator, not that he could look bad, but just to be on the safe side. Since he did not get an answer from her, and not hearing a sound coming from his penthouse one the doors opened, he asked:

"Detective? Chloe, are you there?" He looks around and finds her jacket and shirt on his bar. He looks a bit further and sees her trousers on his bar stool. " _That's seems promising_ " He thinks. When he finally sees her, she is sitting on his piano, her back to him, looking at what appears to be some case pictures.

"This is hardly the place, or the time, to look at murder photos, Darling." He says, approaching her. Once he gets to the piano, he puts his arms on each side of her. His jaw drops when he realizes she is wearing his shirt. His smiles turns feral. He growls in her ear. "I do love the new outfit."

"Finally, you're here. I was starting to get bored. So after raiding your closet, I had to find a few things to do while I waited for you."

"I know. But when I see you, I think I should be late more often." He says, kissing the bridge between her neck and shoulder. He delicately takes the case files from her hands and pushes it aside. "How about we have some fun first and then we work, if you're still able."

Chloe turns around and lets her legs hang down from the piano. She puts her hands on his shoulders. His hands remain on her side.

"Well you do owe me a private lesson." She says lowering her hands from his shoulders to his chest. She tantalizes him and plays with the hem of his shirt.

"Indeed." He smiles. Then he kisses her deeply. When they break part, he chuckles and adds "Well hello Darling. I missed you." He dips again for a kiss and moves to her neck. He lingers there for a few seconds and lightly bites her neck. Then he soothes it with his tongue. He goes up to her ear and whispers. "And if I might add, my shirt fits you perfectly. You should make it your new uniform. Although getting some work done might be difficult with you wearing my shirts."

"Well if the shirt if such a torment for you," She says bringing his head down to hers "I could always take it off and give it back to you." She adds starting to pop out the top button. Lucifer's eyes turn black and he puts his hands on hers.

"Let me help you with that Darling." He brings the piano stool behind him with one hand while the other pops open the second button. Chloe lets him get closer to her and pulls him between her legs. He is now perfectly aligned with her. He looks down and sees she chose to get rid of her panties along with the rest of her clothes. The discovery goes straight to his already very awake shaft. He groans "You naughty little minx. You are a master in the art of teasing." He gives a grin that goes straight to her center. All this time, he was downstairs in aboring meeting and then up here teasing her, and she has literally nothing but his shirt on.

In response, Chloe hooks her ankles behind his hips and replies "I guess you're rubbing off on me." She gives a twist of her hips to make her point.

Lucifer pops open another button and replaces the place of it with a wet kiss. Once he is down to the last one, he makes his way up. Chloe starts to shrug off the shirt. He tells her, his voice heavy.

"Leave it on."

He takes a few steps back to admire her body and Chloe lets out a frustrated moan. He marvels at how beautiful she looks on his piano, all ready and offered to him, with only a blue open silk shirt on. He sits down on the bench he brought behind him. His face falling at the perfect height for what he plans to do. He inhales deeply, the smell of her arousal feeling his nostrils and taking over his senses. He exhales loudly, blowing straight on her center. She lets out another moan when she feels the hot breath, contrasting with the cold air in the room.

"I'm never gonna get tired of this." He says honestly looking back at her eyes. "This is my Home".

As he is about to give the first strike, a ring goes off. He looks back at her.

"It's not mine." She simply says.

"Shit." He says realization dawning on him. "It's mine." He starts to get up.

Chloe pulls his face to hers. "Maybe you could let it ring."

"As much as I'd love to, I don't think you want to miss this call. It's your spawn."

"How do you know it's Trixie. And how come she has your number?"

"Well after the incident at school I gave her my number and told her to call me if there was an emergency and you were unreachable."

Chloe was taken aback by his confession. "That's nice of you. But my phone is right here in my jacket. I must have left it on vibrate when I left the station." She replies, more to herself, trying to understand what was happening. Before she can continue, the phone goes off again. "Wait. Is that the music from the shark attack in Jaws?"

"I had to find a ringtone. And somehow, it fitted." He says, not seeing what was wrong with the ringtone. "Maybe you should…" Before he can finish his sentence, Chloe is already fumbling his pockets for his phone, back in full-worried-Mom-mode. She brings it to her ear, puts it on speaker and says:

"Hey Monkey. Is everything OK?"

"Mommy, I'm scared." Trixie answers in a weak voice.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know. I think there's a man circling the house. I saw him twice already."

"Where's Patricia?"

"She went outside to check it out. She said I was seeing things. I showed where I saw the man. She wanted to prove me there was nothing to scared about and went out. But she hasn't come back yet."

"OK. Here is what you gonna do Baby. You're gonna take a deep breath and you're gonna hide in your closet where I showed you when you were playing hide and seek with Maze. Remember how hard it was for her to find you?"

"Mom, I'm really scared. Someone's coming up the stairs." Then Chloe hears a scream that tears her heart. The line stays silent for a few seconds, probably the longest of her life. Then a deep voice cracks the loudspeaker of Lucifer's phone.

"If you want to get the human child back in one piece and unharmed, Lucifer, you have two hours to bring me the Flaming Sword."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll wait for you where it all began. I'll see you soon Brother." Then the line died.

Chloe pales and looks back at Lucifer. He gently guides her off the piano and sits her on the bench. He takes the phone out of her hand. She stands up and heads towards the bar. Suddenly she breaks down and starts to cry. She never would have thought she'd be one of those parents who just break down where their child goes missing. She was a cop for Christ's sake. She was used to these situations. She tries to focus and stops the shaking of her body, but to no avail. Lucifer is by her side in a few strides and he pulls her into a tight hug, rubbing her back and asking her to breathe deeply. Once she stops shaking, she looks back at him:

"One of your brothers has my daughter Lucifer."

"I know."

"You know? Is that all you have to say?"

"Chloe…" He starts. But she cuts him

"One member of your fucked up family just kidnaped my daughter. And all you have to say about it is "I know". Are you kidding me? This man, or thing had been murdering innocent people. And now he has his hands on Trixie. Who is he?"

"I don't have an answer for you yet. But I'm going to get your child back Chloe. It's a promise."

"How. You don't have the Sword and you don't know where he is. This is all your fault!".

Despite knowing she said the last part out of rage, fear and helplessness, Lucifer still feels like a knife cut through him. He breathes and answers:

"He is at the warehouse where I relocated my container after my wings were stolen. The warehouse is by the pier. As for the Sword, he doesn't need to know I cant ignite it yet."

She starts to button the shirt up and tells Lucifer: "Let's go."

"No Love. I'll go. You stay here. You need to call Maze and tell her to meet me at the warehouse as soon as she can. If it's really one of my brothers, I'm gonna need back up."

"Lucifer. If you think I'm gonna let you go get my daughter without me, you're dead wrong." She simply replies.

"I'm sorry to contradict you, but you are staying here. And there are a few very reasonable reasons for this."

"Really."

"Yes. First, I'm mortal around you and I'm going to need all my powers if I'm to fight him. With Maze and Azrael, there's a good chance we can stop him for good. Second, you need to stay here and call Daniel. He needs to be here when I get back. Trixie is going to need both her parents. And last, but not least, I can't worry about you while fighting him. He clearly knows me all too well and this is way too dangerous for you."

"But didn't you say angels can hurt each other?"

"Yes that's why I need to be focused and that's also why I need Maze and Azrael to be on my side." He answers making his way to his wall and taking out the dagger.

"But it's my daughter."

"I know. And I promise you, I will get her back to you. And my brother will pay for what he did." The last part of the sentence was a growl.

Chloe looks at him, a mix of anger, worry and hate in her eyes. "Fine. I'll wait here. But you better come back in one piece with Trixie in your arms, and the bastard who took her groveling at your feet." She tells him through gritted teeth.

Lucifer takes her into his arms and kisses her before taking her face in his hand. He looks deep in her eyes and simply says before taking off: "My word is my bound Chloe"

 _ **I'm coming towards the epilogue of my story. There should be a few more chapters left before I close this one. Although there will probably be a sequel ;).**_

 _ **I hope you like it ;).**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcome.**_

 _ **Thanks to all of you for the support, kudos, coments and all :).**_


	24. Camael

**Chapter 23 : Camael**

Lucifer drove like mad man through LA. He only made a quick stop at some cheap motel to retrieve Azrael. He parked in front of the motel and made his way straight to the room where Maze had shackled the angel. He nearly broke the door when he entered.

"Hello Sis. I need your help." He says not even bothering with small talk.

"Hello to you too Brother. How am I? Well how nice of you to ask. I'm getting bored to Hell here. How nice of you to drop by. Is your guard demon with you?" She says sarcastically.

"She's not here. She'll meet us directly at the pier. Come on, let's go, we don't have any time to loose."

"Where are we going?"

"To the pier. I told already."

"Why should I help you? What's in it for me?"

"Your freedom." He simply replies. Then he shows her the key to her shackles.

"So if help you, you let me go?"

"Yes. So you're in?"

"Works for me." She simply says. "What's happening exactly? Why do you need my help for?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

"No you tell me now. I want to know what I'm getting myself into."

Lucifer sighs. "Fine. One of our brother has taken the Detective's spawn and is threatening to end her life, unless I give him the Sword."

"So you're giving it to him?"

"What?" He says. "No way. I'm just going down there to kick his ass and I need all the reinforcement I can get. If you're nice, I might even give you the Blade at the end." He finishes.

"Do you know who we're up against?"

"My guess is on Camael, but it could also be Mickael."

"That's not good. You know how powerful both of them are."

"I do. That's why I need you."

"Can't Amenediel help? He is the most powerful of us all."

"Well. Just like me, he has fallen. And he is now useless. Besides, he is in cahoots with Mother and I don't trust him."

"So you kept him in the dark."

"Exactly. So enough talking. Let's go. We lost enough time as it is." He says opening the door of the hotel room and running down the stairs. When he reaches his car, he opens the door for her and simply tells her, already sticking the key in the ignition: "Just buckle up." Before she can say anything, he is already back into the LA traffic, going from one lane to the next, ignoring the lights, stop signs and basically every single driving rule, including the angry honks from the other drivers. He gets the warehouse in less than 20 minutes. He parks at the entrance. Just as he gets out of the car, Maze just arrives beside him. Azrael slowly gets out of the passenger sit, still a bit dizzy from the crazy drive.

"Perfect timing Maze, as always."

"Hey. Chloe told me." She replies, clearly pissed. "So she agreed to help us?" She motions to Azrael.

"Yes, she did. As a reward, she gets to walk free. So no more questioning. Understood."

"Yes." She replies. "Let's get this son of a bitch. He's going down." She continues.

"My thoughts exactly. Shall we then?"

"Let the fun begin." Maze answers, her demonic grin plastered on her face. She kicks the door open.

As soon as they get in, they hear a squeal, and a few seconds after, they see Trixie running towards them, clearly terrified. She crashes herself onto Lucifer's leg. She shakes violently. Lucifer let's out a small breath he didn't know he was holding when he sees the child is unharmed. Trixie looks back up at him and hugs him tighter. She slightly lets go and tells him:

"I knew you'd come to get me Lucifer. I told the bad man you were going to kick his butt."

"Like I would miss out on an occasion to have fun. Before I start amusing myself, are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm better now." She says

"Is he still here?" He asks. "How come he let you go?"

"He said I was free to go as soon as you got here. But I can still feel him. He is somewhere around here."

"What did he look like?" Lucifer says, trying to get as much information as he could from the spawn, so he could be sure with whom he was dealing with.

"I only saw him twice. When he got me and when he flew me over here." She says, trying to remember as best as she could. "Then he disappeared."

"Disappeared."

"Yeah. Like he became invisible all of a sudden. And he had 4 big white wings."

"So it is Camael then." He says to himself. "Did he have any weapons with him?"

"He had this big flaming pirate sword. It was really scary." She finishes, hiding behind him again.

"Ok. You've been very brave Offspring. Now Maze is going to tell you what to do next." He looks at Maze. Maze kneels down to be at Trixie's height. It was a strange scene for the both angels to witness. It was so out of character from the demon to care about someone, let alone a human child.

"Hey Kid. Like Lucifer said, you've been amazing so far…"

"I did not say that." Lucifer tries to cut in.

"Like I said" She starts again. "You've been amazing so far. There is one last thing you have to do." Trixie nods silently. Then she whispers to her, so Camael wouldn't hear. "You're gonna go outside and hide in the trunk of the car. Unless I or Lucifer come to get you, do not show yourself. Also you cover your eyes and ears and no matter what you hear, do not come in. Is it understood?" Trixie nods again. "Now go Kid."

Once they're sure the door is closed, Lucifer speaks into the empty space around him.

"Come on Brother. Stop being a coward and meet me so we can settle this once and for all." Then he spins around and avoids the punch his brother tried to land on him.

"Lucifer. How nice of you to join me. You're almost late. I nearly believed you wouldn't show up. That the Sword mattered more to you than the life of the small human."

Lucifer retaliates and tries to punch him, only to see him vanishing into thin air. "I see you still like to play games and hide whenever things get too close to you. I guess being the ugly duckling, after I fell, still ain't easy up there." He mocks Camael.

Azrael leans and whispers to Lucifer. "I'm not sure mocking him is the best way to beat him."

"You're right Sis'." He smiles back at her. "Sometimes actions speak louder than words." As he finishes his sentence, he takes the barrel near him and throws it in the direction his Brother was supposed to be. The barrel crashes into the wall. Then Lucifer hears Camael's voice again.

"Did you think I'd that stupid to let you come this close to hitting me?" Then he reappears on the the other side of the warehouse.

"I see you learnt some new skills Camael. Good for you. Did that allow you to go up on Dad's list of favorite sons? Or are you still at the bottom." He says. "I mean, I'd be pissed as well if, despite all my efforts, my little brother, aka me, still remained the favorite one. I was casted out, and yet, I'm still the favorite. That must hurt, right?"

"You know nothing Lucifer." He says, getting angry. "Dad always handed you everything. You never had to study, or work, or follow his rules. All this because you were his last son, his light bringer. Even when you blatently betrayed him, you only got expelled from there."

"Hell wasn't exactly a vacation, but yeah you're right, I got it easy." He says ironically.

"Compared to what happened to those who followed you? You got off easy, and all because you were the Morning Star and Mom liked you the most." He says, his voice filled with disdain. "Do you know Dad tortured every single angels, cherubims and seraphims who followed you? He made them vanish from the face of the Universe. He sent them to some sort black hole."

It was now Lucifer's turn to get angry, his strategy turning against him. "You think I wanted them captured? You think I wanted any of what happened? I just couldn't live with his stupid rule anymore. I needed freedom, space to breathe. And what I did is no better from what you're doing right now. I hear you've been leading quite the rebellion up there." He takes a deep breath. "Trust me on this brother. Been there, done that, doesn't end well. Take it from me."

"You didn't have the Sword the last time around. This time we can win. Join our cause Lucifer. With you and the Flaming Sword, we can get him to step down."

"So this is your big plan? Getting revenge on Daddy? You want to be the ruler of the Silver City, and take Dad's place?" He snickers. "Do you realize how stupid that sounds? Do you really think Dear Old Dad will just let you walk in and sit on His throne? Even with the Flaming Sword, he will destroy you and everyone around you. You cannot win this Brother!"

"Yes. And He is going to kneel before me." He says growling.

"Whatever you want to believe Camael. Just don't say I didn't warn you when Dad kicks your ass out of Heaven, if he is this clement. As you pointed out, he is rather unforgiving when it comes to some matters." He looks back at him. "Now why don't you come close to me and we can settle this. Just like old times. I promise I'll tell Maze to play nice." Camael starts to walk towards the small group.

"You will do nothing of the sort Lucifer. I can still hurt the child."

Maze let out a growl besides Lucifer. Lucifer puts his arm on her shoulder and tells her: "Easy Maze. We can't rush in like bulls." Then he looks at the other angel. "If you hurt the child, you'll never get the Dagger. Your cause will be very hard to win with the Sword in hand. I can't imagine how Dad is going to crush you if you try to win without this weapon in hand."

"I know your weaknesses Lucifer. You clearly won't let anything happen to this child. That's why you'll hand me the Sword."

"You might know my soft spot. But you also know what I can do when cornered. Remember Uriel. He also try to blackmail me. It did not turn out too well for him. Let me tell you one thing Camael, you touch the child or anyone I care about and the blade disappears forever."

"So you brought the dagger with you I take it?"

"To be fair you did ask it very nicely over the phone. There is only one way to find out. You need to come closer." He says. "Don't worry, Maze won't bite, or at least not too hard."

In a blink Camael was in front of Lucifer. "Give it to me now if you please."

Lucifer puts his hand in his jacket and takes out the dagger. "There you go." As Camael goes to take the dagger, Lucifer lands a punch straight in his face. He sends him flying across the room. As the angel stumbles to get up, Lucifer turns to Maze and orders her. "Take the car and get the the spawn out of here. Things are gonna get ugly in a few seconds."

"But, Lucifer, you need me."

"That's why I have Azrael. Just do it Maze. Please."

"Allright." She runs towards the exit, Lucifer's key in her hand. However, she comes back a minute later. The fallen angel is engaged in a fierce match with his sibling. When Lucifer's sees her, he loses focus for a brief second. But that's all his brother needs to send him into the container a few meter back. Maze looks around her. She sees Azrael is on the floor, trying to stand up again, clearly in bad shape. Lucifer gets up and he is back into the fight in no time. Maze jumps in as well. The 3 of them sparring, hitting each other.

"I thought I told you to get out!"

"I know. But the child was not in the car. I looked around and called her, but she did not answer."

"What do you mean she's not in the car anymore. What happened?"

"I don't know." She answers ditching a fist. "She just wasn't there anymore."

Suddenly, Camael stops to fight. It take Lucifer a second to register what's happening. Before he can do anything, he hears the helpless cry of the child "Lucifer!" and Camael holds the child in front of him.

"Let the small human go Brother." He says menacingly. He slowly walks to his brother.

"I'm sorry Lucifer." Trixie says in a weak voice. "I was scared alone out there."

"It's OK. Just close your eyes." Trixie closes them. Lucifer shifts into his true form straight after. He repeats once more "If you want the dagger, let the child go!" He hisses.

"You won't hurt me Lucifer. I see through you. You play the Big Bad Devil, and wave around the fact that you killed Uriel. But I know it eats you alive every time you think about it." He tosses Trixie on the floor. Her head hits the concrete hard. She stops moving. "Now give me the dagger."

Upon seeing the child on the floor, Maze launches herself at the archangel, in a desperate attempt to stop him. He catches her before she can reach him and sends her flying next to Trixie with a flick of his wings. Lucifer makes the most of the situation and uses the distraction to land an uppercut. Camael falls to the floor, holding his jaw.

"If you value your life, you'll stay down Brother. Return to Heaven and beg for Dad's forgiveness."

Camael spits the blood from his mouth. He laughs maniacally "You don't understand Brother. I can't go back without the Dagger in hand. He'll kill me!"

"So will I if you push me too hard!"

"I'll take my chances with you."

"If you're so scared, just don't go back. You can stay on Earth. Or in Hell. I hear there is a position opening."

"You think I'll be safe from him in Hell or on Earth? Nowhere is safe when he is concerned."

Camael is now fully up. "I never thought you'd care more about a human child than your revenge against Father." He says. "Then I guess she useless to me now." Then he opens his wings and uses the end to stab Trixie. The small body makes a small tremor and falls back down.

"Noooooooo!" Lucifer yells. With that he throws the Blade at Camael. It hits its target square in the chest, the sword cutting through him like butter. Camael falls to the floor, his last words being aimed at his father "Please forgive me Father. I did not have choice." Then his body stops moving.

Lucifer completely ignores his brother and rushes to Trixie's side. Maze slowly moves and turns to Trixie. Lucifer takes the small body in his arms. He shakes lightly, while Maze puts her hands on the wound. Trixie lets out a small gasp.

"What's happening to me? Is your face alraight Lucifer? Does it hurt?"

Lucifer quickly changes back to his human form. " _Leave it to small Decker to worry about others while bleeding all over the floor_ " he thinks to himself. Before he can answer, Maze whispers to Trixie. "Don't worry kid. You're gonna be fine. Hold on. We'll fix you." Trixie coughs. "Lucifer, do something please." Maze pleads.

"Just hold her still." Then his face lights up. "Azrael."

"What?"

"Azrael can save her." Then he runs to his sister, still on the floor, catching her breath. "Azrael. You can save the child."

"Why should I? Why should one life matter to me?"

"Please."

"She served her purpose. Dad will welcome her soon."

"She's only a child Azrael." Maze adds, hoping to sway the opinion of the angel of death.

"I'll make you a deal." Lucifer blurts out.

"I'm listening."

"You save the child, and I give you the Dagger."

"What proof do I have you're not gonna go back on your deal? You still haven't honored the deal you made with Father." She replies. "Besides I just need to pick up the Dagger since Camael is now dead."

"You know I never go back on a deal. I used a loophole for Mother. She's serving her sentence in her personal Hell." Then he shows the Blade to his sister. "And I suppose you mean this tiny knife."

"Fine." She gives in. "But hold the child still. This is gonna hurt." Then she puts her hands on the barely breathing body of Trixie. A white light appears and Trixie lets out a cry of pain. The wound slowly closes and the blood disappears from her torso, the hole in her pajamas being the only proof of what happened. Trixie takes a deep breath and instinctively grabs Lucifer's shirt while she curls up in his arms.

"Thank you Azrael." Lucifer says honestly. "A deal is a deal. Here is the Dagger." He hands her the sword.

"Before I go Brother."

"Yes."

"Be careful. If I understand what Camael said, he was not working alone."

"I know. I'll get to the bottom of it. All in due time. Right now I have to get this offspring back to her mother. I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah. See you around Bro." With that she takes off with a flap of her wings.

Lucifer turns his attention back to the small body in his arms."Come on spawn, how about we get you back to you mom."

"'Kay." Comes the weak reply.

"Maze." He says. "Can you take care of the body and make it look more natural. Can you dump it somewhere they will find it and linkit to the case?"

"Sure."

"I'm taking back the child to Lux where her parents are surely anxious to see her."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thank you Maze. For everything." The he stands up and makes his way to his car, Trixie still holding on to his shirt. He enter Lux through the back door. As soon as the elevator opens, Chloe rushes to them.

"Lucifer." Chloe says. "Is she allright?"

"She's fine. Just a bit tired and probably still scared, if the wrinkles on my shirt are any indication. But It's nothing a good night's rest can't solve. A good night sleep and she'll be as good as new." He weakly smiles at her. Chloe goes to take her daughter in her arms but Trixie seems to be unwilling to let go of his shirt. After a few seconds, she reluctantly lets go and curls up in the arm of her mother. "Why don't you two stay here for tonight. There is the guest room at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you Lucifer."

"It was my pleasure Chloe." He gives her a warm smile. "Once you're done, I'll be over there, having a well deserved drink." He pours himself a huge glass of scotch and takes a generous sip of it.

About an hour later Chloe comes back from the guestroom. Her face tired, but relieved that her daughter is finally safe at home. She sits down next to him and nestles in his arms.

"She finally fell asleep. What happened in there?"

"Let's just say she was very close to meeting my Dad for a while. But Azrael saved her."

Chloe shivers, remembering the hole in her daughter's top. "Isn't she the Angel of Death?"

"She is, but she can also heal humans." He explains. "Although, she is not supposed to do it without His blessing."

"Is she gonna be OK?"

"Probably. I mean she is our tiny sister, and, the only one of us. So Dad has a hard time being harsh with. If you think I was the favortie, you should have seen her when we were kids. She could get away with anything, just by giving our parents her puppy dog eyes." He smiles lightly at the found memory.

"So she is not all bad after all. Next time you see her, please tell her how greteful I am she saved Trixie." She pauses before asking him, genuine concern in her voice. "How are you Lucifer?" She caresses his cheeks. He winces a little. She takes in the extent of his injuries. His face is badly bruised, and there is some coagulated blood around his nose, eyes and lips. She didn't want to imagine the damages under his shirt, if the poor state of his suit was any clue.

"I'm sore everywhere, but I'll live. Angelic metabolism remember." He winks at her. "What's a little fisty cuffs between family right."

"Maybe, Linda should take a look at you. Make sure there are no serious injuries."

"I'm fine."

"Really." She nudges him on the shoulder and he lets out a small painful moan."I'll get the first aid kit and patch you up. At least until Linda can come here."

"I'd rather have you play the nurse, Darling." He grins at her

She smiles at him and rolls her eyes "Do you ever stop thinking about _doing the nasty_ " She says, mimicking his accent.

"When you're involved. Never!"

"More seriously Lucifer. Thank you so much for bringing Trixie back. And also for being you." The honesty blatant in her words.

"I never break a promise Detective."

"I'm also glad you're back in one piece. That would have been a shame to let such a body go to waste."

"Indeed." He answers wiggling his brows at her.

"What happened to your brother?"

"Maze took care of the body. Let's just say your current case has just been closed."

"You killed him?"

"I had no choice. He had the spawn and he would not listen to reason. He was going to kill her." He explain, pain and guilt flashing on his face. He starts to ramble.

Chloe cuts his rambling short and simply says. "You saved Trixie and you came back alive, and that's all that matters. And I trust Maze to dispose properly _". I can add that to the list of the things I never thought I'd say. It goes right before Do not touch the firing crotch_. She thinks. Then she leans in and kisses him, trying to avoid all the painful areas of his body in the process. Her kiss conveys all the emotions she has bottled up inside of her. Both of them let the tension gets dissolved into the kiss and it soon turns very intense. Soon Chloe is straddling Lucifer's laps. Too caught up to hear the elevator open, they both turn and stop when they hear a male voice say:

"What the fuck Chloe!"

 _ **I hope you like this chapter. One more chapter and then the epilogue.**_

 _ **Thanks again for all your reviews, opinion and support.**_


	25. A feeling

**Chapter 24: A feeling**

The intruder starts to walk away from them. He looks disappointed but somehow not that surprised. After all, he is a cop.

"Dan! Wait!" Chloe says, climbing down from Lucifer's laps. The Devil lets her go reluctantly.

"Is that why you called me over here Chloe? Really. You know, you could have just told me over the phone, or at the precinct." He replies dryly.

"No, of course not." She quickly answers, readjusting her clothes. "I tried to call you earlier. But since you were not picking up, I told to come over here."

"Couldn't you just send a text?"

"It's not the kind of things you say over a text or voicemail for that matter." She pauses. "Trixie was kidnapped earlier on, and I wanted you to be here once she wakes up."

"What? Our daughter has been kidnapped. Why aren't you over at the precinct, helping finding her?"

"Because she is back."

"Where is she?"

"She is in the guest room, she fell asleep a few minutes ago."

Dan heads towards the bedroom. For the first time since Dan caught them, Lucifer makes himself known and says "She needs to rest. She's been through a lot this evening. It is best if you let her sleep for now."

"And how do you know what my daughter has been through. Clearly, you didn't seem to mind her when you were making out on the sofa." He answers bitterly. "How does it feel to take advantage of a woman in distress."

Lucifer sits up, clearly furious at the thought someone might think he was taking advantage of any women, moreover Chloe. When he looks at Dan, all his previous plans on going easy on him because he saw him and Chloe are fully forgotten. He looks straight into his eyes

"Listen Douche!" He emphasizes his nickname more than necessary. "I would never take advantage of anyone, let alone the Detective." He take a deep breath, but before he can go on, Chloe cuts him.

"Lucifer is the one who brought Trixie back, so he knows what he's talking about. I agree with him. She needs to rest for now." Dan looks shocked at the revelation.

"But why didn't you call the station if I wasn't available?"

"I couldn't call them." She says. "There wasn't much time and…" She stops

"And what Chloe?"

"It's complicated." She simply answers.

"So you called Lucifer." He thinks for a bit "All this is linked to the bodies which were found these last days." He looks at Lucifer this time "Isn't it?"

"Yes. It's linked." He answers. "Whoever kidnapped your offspring gave me 2 hours to meet him at the pier. He thought he could blackmail me and force me out of hiding." He adds "But do not worry. He is not gonna be a problem anymore. Your spawn is now safe." " _From me_ " he thinks in his head.

"If I can't talk to her right now, can I at least go see her?"

"Of course." Chloe answers. "It's why I called you over." She hesitates for a second before adding "Lucifer thgought it would be good for Trixie to have us both beside her when she wakes up."

Dan makes his way to the guest room, mumbling something like "Sorry for not being able to protect you Munchkin."

Lucifer had already made his way back to the couch before the conversation ended, feeling Chloe might need a bit of time with Dan, and would probably accompany him to the room. She surprises him by coming back the couch once Dan left. She sits besides him and leans into the comfort of his embrace. They enjoy the silence for a few moments before Lucifer speaks softly:

"I guess our secret's out." He looks into her eyes "Are you OK with it?"

"Of course." She quickly answers, feeling the uncertainty in his voice. "I just wish things would have been done differently. It's not the way I wanted him to find about us. Besides, it's not like we have a choice now. Unless you have some sort of power that can make people forget stuff." She says the last part jokingly and she gives him a peck on the cheek. Lucifer smiles back in response and enjoys the softness of her lips on his stubble.

"I'm sure he'll come around. I can handle his wrath, or whatever he feels. It's not like I'm not used to people hating me and blaming for everything anyway." He replies, more of a statement than anything else.

"Lucifer. Don't say that." She sweetly answers, knowing all too well how much his devil condition sometimes weighs on him. "What you did for Trixie is more than anyone could have done. Dan will see that once he knows Trixie is safe."

He smiles softly "I guess your spawn kinda grew on me."

"What's not to like, right?" She says quoting him from his first encounter with her daughter. They fall back into a comfortable silence when they hear a cough coming from behind them. They turn their heads and see Dan walking towards them. He looks at the both of them, uneasy.

"Thank you for what you did Lucifer." He says, extending his hand to the Devil. Lucifer takes it. "If anything had happened to her and I wasn't there to protect her, I'd never forgive myself. I don't know what I would do without her in my life."

"Don't mention it. Really." He says. "Like I said, your spawn is not that bad. But it would be terrible if the world knew the Devil cared for a small human." He jokes. "How is she?" He asks.

"Still sound asleep." Dan pauses and looks at them. "How long has this been going on?"

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asks, not understanding the question.

"I meant you two. How long have you been doing this behind everyone's back?"

"A few weeks" Chloe says.

"Were you planning on telling me at some point?"

"Of course. I just wanted to be sure before I told you." Lucifer tenses slightly. "I haven't told Trixie either. But I think she knows by now." Chloe finishes smiling. "I'm sorry you found out this way."

"Well, to be fair I didn't tell about Charlotte either. So I guess that makes us even." Lucifer lets a disgusted snicker at the thought of his mother and Dan together. "I'm not saying it's gonna be easy seeing you two together, but it's going to be fine. Just keep it professional at work and try to limit the PDA when I'm around."

"Sure." Chloe says. She looks at Lucifer. After staring at him for a few seconds, he finally gives in and lets out a sigh "Fine, Daniel, no PDA in front of you or at work." He looks back at Chloe his eyes saying " _Happy?_ "Now that we get things cleared up. How about a drink?" Lucifer says standing up and heading to his bar, happy to dissolve the tension a bit. "Chloe?"

"I'll have a vodka" comes Dan's reply.

"Alright Daniel. Chloe, do you want anything? A glass of wine maybe?"

"No thanks. I'm just gonna go check up on Trixie and go to bed. I'll see you both in the morning." She pauses a moment. " _Well since it's now out in the open_ " she thinks. She makes her way to the two of them and gives Lucifer a kiss on the lips, catching him off guard. She lingers a bit. When she pulls away, Lucifer simply replies:

"Good night Chloe."

Then he raises his glass to his lips and hands his drink to the detective in front of him "Cheers!"

Dan mirrors his actions and takes a sip. He then looks at Lucifer.

"You know that if you hurt her again, like the way you did when you left for example, I will hurt you."

Lucifer chuckles "I was wondering when you were gonna go all douche on me Daniel." He looks back at him, straight into his eyes "Although you don't scare me the slightest, I can assure you I will never hurt Chloe intentionally. She is very special to me."

"I'm just saying Lucifer."

"So am I. Well as nice as this conversation is." He says finishing up his drink. "I have to meet up with Maze to tie up some loose ends." He motions to the couch, before grabbing his jacket. "Feel free to use it. I have a hunch you're gonna need it tonight." He says as the door of the elevator closes.

 _A few hours later_

Lucifer comes back to his penthouse around 3am. He finds everyone asleep, Dan is on the couch, snoring, and from what he can make out, Chloe is sleeping in his bed. He feels the urge to go check on the child before going to bed himself and sleep the rest of this awful night off. As he leaves the guest room he hears a soft voice. He turns back to see Trixie sitting up on the bed.

"Lucifer I'm sorry." Then she stands up and hugs him. Lucifer pats her awkwardly on the back, not really knowing what else to do. Suddenly he can't take it anymore.

"Can you please stop with the crying thing? It's unnerving and you're clearly ruining my shirt." Trixie looks up at him and wipes her face with her sleeve and sniffs. Lucifer looks at her. "And please blow your nose. That noise you're making is disgusting. What are you sorry for anyway?"

"I should have listened to you. If I had…"

"Indeed. You should have." He cuts her. "But you are your mother's daughter after all, so no surprise that, you, Small Decker, would be this stubborn" He gives her his best smile.

"So you're not angry at me?"

"No I'm not. Besides, it would be hypocritical of me after what I put my parents through to be angry at you for disobeying."

"I also didn't close my eyes when you told me to and I saw your face." She says sitting down on the bed.

"Oh!" He says, realising the implications. He had hoped she might have forgotten what she saw, but of course she had to remember.

"But it's fine." She quickly adds, seeing his puzzled face. "I still like you. And I know you won't harm me."

"Well ain't that great!" He replies ironically.

"I think I've always believed you were the Devil, from the first time you told me. You should tell Mom though."

"Your lovely mother knows about this _side_ of me, so no need to worry there. Your dad, however is not aware of my secret alter ego. And he has had a lot of news lately. Maybe it's best if you don't tell him about this."

"I won't tell anyone about the fact that you're the Devil and Maze is a demon." She gives him her pinky finger. "Pinky swear!".

"What are you doing Child?"

"It's a pinky swear. It means I won't tell anyone about you or Maze."

Lucifer still looks at the child in front him, puzzled. Suddenly, he hears a voice behind him;

"You're supposed to shake on it with your pinky Lucifer."

"Not in a millenia. This is ridiculous. I'll just take your words for this Small Decker."

Chloe comes closer to her daughter's bed and sits beside her, passing Lucifer. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Lucifer and Trixie answer at the same time. Chloe rolls her eyes.

"I was asking Trixie Lucifer." She chuckles.

"I'm fine Mom. I'm safe now. I know Lucifer is my guardian angel."

"Monkey, you know angels don't really exist." She says. She couldn't have been less convincing when she said it.

"I know Mom." Trixie says.

"She knows." Lucifer replies.

"Did you see his face?" Chloe asks a bit anxious

Trixie nods then she adds excitedly "It was sooooo cool. His face was all normal and then suddenly it became all red and all. He had flames in his eyes and all. It was almost as cool as Maze's face last Halloween!"

"It was cool?" Chloe repeats, amazed by her daughter's reaction.

"What can I say Detective. I'm irresistible." He winks at her.

Chloe rolls her eyes but can't help to look at him and to answer "Indeed you are." She turns back to her daughter "Why don't you go back to sleep now Monkey."

"Are you staying here Mommy?" Trixie asks, still a bit worried.

"Of course. I'm just down the hall from you."

"In Lucifer's bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Night Lucifer. Night Mom. Love you."

"Love you too Monkey." Chloe kisses her forehead and exits the room. Lucifer stops before exiting the room. He turns to Trixie again.

"Child." Trixie mumbles. Lucifer takes that as a " _Go on_ ". "Just before you go back in your dream land, I have a question. You said you could feel Camael back at the warehouse and when he took you. What did you mean by that?"

Trixie shrugs her shoulders "Don't know. Whenever he was close to me, I had some sort of cramp in my stomach. Like when I feel sick."

"Are you sure it's not fear you felt."

"Yes. The feeling got stronger when he was the nearest to me."

"Even when he was invisible?" Trixie nods.

"Lucifer. Enough questions for now." Chloe cuts in.

He holds a finger up to shush her. Chloe couldn't believe he just did that, again. Lucifer continues, oblivious to Chloe's anger. "Do you have that feeling around Amenediel, Maze or me?"

"Yes, but it's not bothering me."

"What's the difference?"

"It's more of tingling when you're around. I know you would never hurt me. With him, I could feel his rage and all the mean things he wanted to do. He was also scared. I could see some sort of halo around him."

"Have you ever had this feeling with anyone else? Your dad, mom, other people."

"Nope. Just you, Maze, Amenediel and Camael." She says. "Speaking of this, someone angry is coming up." Lucifer starts a new question. Chloe cuts him.

"Lucifer, enough." This time, Chloe's tone is final. "Let her sleep."

"Fine. Good night Child." He says closing the door of the room. Then he looks at Chloe. "Are you angry with me?"

"You think?" She says leading him to the living room.

"Is this because I was talking to your offspring?"

"No. You shushed me, again!"

"Oh yes, there's that." He replies. "Well I offer my sincerest apologies for this."

"Do not ever shush me again Lucifer. And what were all those questions about?" She asks. "What are you not telling me."

Before Lucifer can answer, Charlotte walks in. Lucifer says, angered:

"For Dad's sake, this place is not a bloody hotel. You can't just walk in and out of there as you please."

"Son." Charlotte says "Are you alright?"

"Yes Mother. I'm just great. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard Camael was in town and you and him didn't quite part on the best terms, so I figured maybe he would seek revenge."

"How do you know about Camael, Mother?" He says growing suspicious.

"Amenediel told me about it."

"As far as I know I was the only one aware of his little visit to Earth. I haven't told Amenediel. I informed Maze and Azrael about it, but somehow I doubt she'd tell you. Azrael was last person to see him, and she's back in the Silver City to report to Dear Old Dad." Lucifer says matter of factly. "So let me ask you again Mother, how do you know about this?" His eyes flash red for a brief moment.

"Well…"

"Mother. Don't you dare lie to me. I told you I was through with the games and manipulations related to this feud you have with Dad."

Charlotte eyes Chloe. "Can we talk in private?"

Lucifer leads her to his room. "Talk." He says menacingly.

"Fine. I might have talked to Camael when he first arrived on Earth."

"So you knew he was responsible for the murders?"

"What murders?" She replies

"Mother…" He growls.

"I suspected he was behind them. But why should a few lives matter to me?" She simply answers.

"So you're the one who gave him the ring of Uriel, I take it."

"Yes. He told me he needed it. I thought he wanted to keep it as a token to mourn him. He and Uriel were close."

"And you bought it?" He says incredulously."You know the only person Camael cares about is Camael or have you already forgotten?"

"He is still my son. And they were just mere humans. Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"It matters because he took the Detective's child and tried to use her as leverage to get me to enrol in this little rebellion of his."

"I had no idea he would go this far, Son."

"Well he won't be a problem now."

"What do you mean?"

"He forced my hand and I had to end his life. He almost killed the offspring."

"Lucifer, are you telling another one of my son is dead?"

"Yes Mother. And it's your fault. If you had told me about him, about all of this, I could have found another solution." Pain croses on his face.

"So you chose the Detective over your own family again."

"No Mother. He forced me to make a choice between him and the child. Just like Uriel, I was backed into a corner. I did what I had to do." He stops, trying to control his anger. "And all this for what? So you can have some sort of petty revenge over Father. I should have sent you back to Hell when I had the chance, then Uriel would still be alive, and maybe Camael would be too. Am I more than a pawn to you?"

"Lucifer." Charlotte says. "You are my Morning Star, the one supposed to bring back the order in the Silver City. This time we can win Son."

"Don't you get it Mom. I don't care about this anymore. I'm home here in LA. I'm never going back there."

"Then give me the Flaming Sword" She says. "Since you won't go back there with us."

"I don't have it anymore. I gave it back to Azrael."

"But I'm running out of time. I need the sword. Amenediel has the 3rd piece. Give me the rest."

"I told you, I don't have it anymore. Now leave Mother."

"Then call Azrael, and ask her to give you the blade back." She pauses. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your lovely Detective or your Doctor friend, now would you."

His eyes turn to flames. He is now genuinely furious. "You wouldn't dare. I swear to Dad, Mother, if you hurt any of them…" He makes a move to grab her but Charlotte takes him by the shirt and sends him flying from his room, straight into his piano. He crashes with a loud noise. Chloe jumps slightly when she sees him flying by. She quickly rushes to his side and helps him up. By the time he can stand, Charlotte is already gone.

"Shit" Lucifer hisses out.

He tries to go after her but can barely walk. He has to lean on Chloe for support. Chloe sits him down on the couch, carefully avoiding Dan.

Lucifer simply tells her "Don't worry about him, I gave him enough sleeping pills to sleep through the night and the morning."

Chloe eyes him. Had he not been injured, she would have been way less gentle with him. She still drops him heavily on the couch to make a point. But they'll have time to talk about this later. Right now, there were more pressing matters. She looks at him:

"What happened in there?'

"My Mom happened. And apparently she has her powers back. And like a wounded animal, she is very dangerous and unpredictable." He simply says.

 _ **So here is the end of the chapter dear readers.**_

 _ **I have the epilogue written. It's a two part epilogue. It was longer than I expected. Charlotte is coming a bit too nasty in this chapter, but what she did to Linda… She had to punished somehow ;).**_

 _ **Anyway. I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, PM and all :). They are always welcome and appreciated.**_


	26. Epilogue - Part 1

**Epilogue - Part 1**

He start to stand up again and starts to walk towards his elevator. Given his current state, Chloe easily stops him and takes his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving of course. I need to go after her." He simply replies, as if it was obvious.

"Not in a million years Lucifer." She says, in a very mother like tone.

"It's a good thing I was not asking for your permission then. My dear mom is a ticking bomb at the moment. She's angry, scared and blinded by her revenge against her ex."

"And you're in no shape to fight her." She cuts him. "Don't you realise. She threw you across the room as if you were nothing but a rag-doll. And need I remind you that you are vulnerable around her as well."

"Don't you think I know all this Chloe." He tells her. "But I don't have a choice. If I don't do anything soon, many people could die in LA, and given the record of this city, there will never be enough room for everyone down there." He adds jokingly, trying to change the topic.

Chloe doesn't take the bait. "And if you want to have the slightest chance of stopping her, you need be fully rested when you face her." She argues with him. "What good are you gonna be to those poor souls if you can't stand, let alone fight?."

"I'll find a way." He states.

"How about I cut you a deal?" She reasons. "You can't say no to a deal. You're the Devil." She grins at him.

"What are you offering?" He can't help himself. "Does it involve you in Eve's clothes and me in Adam's?"

Chloe ignores the last part of his answer. "From what I saw, your mother has grown very powerful and facing her alone would be reckless." He smiles at that. "I mean, more than the usual."

"Well, for you information, my mother has always been this strong, even back in the days. We were scared out of our wits when we were younger. Hell, I was mortified when I found out she escaped. I just never thought her powers could be so strong in such a frail shell."

"And you wanted to face her alone and injured?"

For once, he is the one to roll his eyes. "I believe you talked about a deal?"

"I did. Here is what I'm offering." She looks deep into his eyes. "You rest for a few hours, you get your strength back and I'll call Maze and Amenediel so they meet us back here around 8am. Then we can all go kick some angelic asses."

He seems to ponder his options for a while. "This is reasonable enough." He finally agrees. "On one condition though."

"What is it?"

"You sleep with me."

"Lucifer." She starts.

"As you know I'm always up for a bit bedroom fun, but this time, I really did mean sleep. But fear not Chloe, we'll revisit this idea later on though." He smiles.

"Deal. I'll just call your brother and Maze first." She takes Lucifer's phone and starts to dial them. When she gets no reply, she turns around, only to see Lucifer enter his bedroom. " _Wow, no come back or innuendos about this whole conversation, he must really be exhausted_." She thinks. Because she got sent straight to voicemail for both calls, she sends them a text. " _Hey guys. Things got a little heated between Lucifer and Charlotte over here. Turns out she is more than she lets on. Lucifer is resting at the moment. Can you come over for breakfast. Chloe._ " She hits send and puts the phone back on the table. As she does so, she realises she is also exhausted and a few more hours of sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

She hesitates if she should just go directly to his room, or if she should stop by the room where Trixie sleeps and lie down with her for a bit. She decides for just a peek in the guest room. Trixie is sleeping soundly and Chloe doesn't have the heart to risk waking her up by lying down beside her. And if she is being honest with herself, all she wants right now is to have his arms around her. When she enters his bedroom, she sees him, lying on his back, hands clasped behind his head. He is already half asleep. " _Oh the ways I could wake him right now_ " She thinks. But he needs to rest she reminds herself. She climbs into bed as quietly as possible, but fails miserably. Because as soon as the bed shifts, Lucifer turns on his side to face her.

"You made it Chloe." His voice still heavy with sleep.

"Well a deal is a deal. Especially one with the Devil." She winks at him.

"Indeed it is. But I thought you might want to stay a bit with the spawn before joining me."

"To be honest, it crossed my mind, but she was so peaceful, I might have waken her up. And right now, your arms are way more tempting." She smiles back at him.

"Well then Chloe, feel free to use me a pillow all you want." He grins, scooting closer to her. Chloe puts her head on his chest and his arms go around her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Good night Lucifer."

"Mmmmmmh." Lucifer replies, already going back to sleep.

 _A few hours later_

Trixie wakes up slowly and takes in her surroundings. She looks around and starts to freak out, until she sees her ninja/ballerina doll. Then she slowly remembers what happened and that she's sleeping at Lucifer's. Her first reflex is to call her mom.

"Mooooooooom." She loudly says. She waits for a few seconds and tries it again, louder this time. "Mooooooooooooom." When she gets no reply, she decides to go wake her up in Lucifer's room. She sits up, exits the room and crosses the living room. She sees her dad, and decides to wake him up instead of her mom.

"Dad." she calls. "Dad, come on wake up!" She shakes him a bit. The movement and the worn-off effect of the pills are enough to wake Dan up.

"What is it!" Dan says groggily. He softens once he sees the face of his daughter. "Hey there Munchkin. How are you feeling?" He adds, giving her hug. Then he looks around the room and sees the broken piano. "What the hell happened in here. Did I sleep through this?" He asks aloud.

"Dad. I'm hungry." She says matter-of-factly.

"Where's your mom?" He asks, sitting up and taking her on his laps.

"She in Lucifer's room."

"Oh, I see." He replies, looking towards the room.

"I'm hungry Dad. Can you make me breakfast."

"Of course Munchkin." Then he grins. "But you know, I don't really know what I can make you for breakfast. And where the different things are. Why don't you go ask Lucifer what I can use to make breakfast?"

"Okay." She hops off his laps and makes her way to Lucifer's bedroom. "Lucifer?" She calls out. When she doesn't get a reply, she decides to peek into the room. She sees the both of them sound asleep, relaxed and still tangled together. She giggles and decides to launch herself onto the bed. She lands right in the middle. They start to stirr.

"What the bloody Hell was that!" Lucifer groans. Then he sees Trixie "What do you think you're doing small human?"

Trixie wiggles herself further between them as an answer to Lucifer's annoyed question. She forces Lucifer to untangle himself from Chloe in the process.

"Your spawn is evil" He says to Chloe.

She chuckles and kisses her daughter's forehead. "Hey Monkey." Then she looks at Lucifer, half apologizing for the not so gentle awakening, half smiling, because the face he makes is simply priceless. When Lucifer gets no answer from Chloe or Trixie, he repeats:

"What is she doing here?"

"I'm hungry". Trixie answers.

"And you thought it was a good idea to barge in to demand breakfast. Isn't this the role of your parents? Can't your dad feed you?"

"He said I should ask you what he could make me for breakfast because he doesn't live here. He said I should come and wake you up."

"Of course he did." Lucifer mumbles.

Trixie nods and looks, a huge smile on her angelic face. She looks at her mom "Does that mean Lucifer is your new boyfriend now?"

"Did Daddy tell you to ask me?" Chloe asks, curious as to why her daughter would ask such a question.

"Mooom." She replies slightly annoyed. "You know I'm not a kid anymore. I'm nearly 8." She pauses "I don't need Dad to explain it to me. I just figured, you know, since you sleep in the same bed and he is naked." She grins.

" _She is spending too much time with Lucifer_ " Chloe thinks. She quickly replies to her daughter, not ready to have THE talk about the birds and the bees. "Lucifer is not naked Monkey."

"But he doesn't have any t-shirt or pajamas on."

"He got too hot during the night and took them off." Chloe tries to justify. She looks at Lucifer for support but the smile she sees on his face tells her he is enjoying her discomfort more than he should. Lucifer starts to say something about his current lack clothes, but before he can get anything out, Chloe manages to elbow him. He closes his mouth, but the mischief on his face still remain. "Anyway, how about you go wait for us in the kitchen. We'll be here in a minute." Trixie doesn't seem to willing to move.

"I think I have some Lucky Charms in a cupboard somewhere." Lucifer says, trying to get rid of the spawn.

Trixie's face lights up at the thought of the sugery delight. "Mom, Can I?"

"Trixie. You know it's not healthy."

"Come on Mom. Pleaaaaaaaase." She smiles.

"Yeah Mom, pleeeeease." Lucifer repeats, giving her his best smile.

Chloe gives in. "Fine. But only this once and because we're at Lucifer's."

"Cool. Thanks Mom." She hugs Chloe and gets out of bed to tell her dad about what she can have for breakfast.

Once he is sure the child is in the living room and is not going to come back for at least a few minutes, he comes closer to Chloe and asks, genuinely puzzled.

"Well that's not the wake-up call I was expecting. Does this happen often?"

"Well..." She starts.

"Well?" He inquires.

"It is a habit she has taken. I mean, Dan and I have been separated for a while and I have never brought a boyfriend home, so she kinda took the habit of walking in without asking before she comes in."

"We're gonna have to work on that. At least teach her to knock and wait for an answer before barging in like a demon."

"Hey!" She slaps him on the chest lightly. "Watch it. It's my daughter you're talking about. Besides you don't have a door, so there's no point."

"I can fix this door-problem easily." He replies. "Now can I get a proper hello from my girlfriend." He replies, emphasizing the word girlfriend with air-quotes.

"I don't know. You haven't been very nice this morning."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, you did mock me earlier on." She says, her lips coming closer to his.

"I'll just have to make up for this then." With that he kisses her.

He takes advantage of the situation and turns her so he standing on top of her. He pushes her into the mattress and deepens the kiss. Chloe responds in ruffling his hair and wrapping her legs around him. She roams her hands over his back, avoiding his scars, then brings them to his chest. She pushes him off. When he starts kissing his way down, she tells him out of breath:

"Lucifer."

"Mmmmmmmh"

"As good as morning sex with you sounds, we have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because my daughter is in the other room, and you don't have a lock, or a door for that matter."

"The Douche is with her, giving her breakfast." He answers, still kissing her, his hands going up and down her body.

"And who sent her here in the first place?"

"Don't remember." He simply says, attacking one of her nipple.

Chloe almost gives into him when she hears Trixie calling her from the kitchen. She puts her hands on his shoulders. "Lucifer. I need this as well, but not now." Her tone almost pleading.

He reluctantly stops his ministrations and rolls off her, and Chloe almost sighs at the loss of contact. "You really enjoy torturing me don't you."

"I'm sorry, but we'll pick this up later, I promise. Besides Maze is gonna be here any second now."

"She does like to watch you know." Chloe rolls her eyes at the comment. "Don't worry about it. It's fine." He reassures her. "Who knew a child could be so demanding."

"Thank you. She says sincerely. "Just so you know, Amenediel is going to be here as well. Do you want him to watch as well?" She stands, wearing only his shirt. Then she looks at him, and particularly where a bulge is now visible. "Maybe you should wait a minute before coming to the kitchen."

He laughs at the unintended pun. "No need. The thought of my brother watching us might just have done the trick." He replies looking at his midsection. "But if you want me to concentrate, you should put something other than my shirt for breakfast." He replies, seizing her up and down, his eyes still dark. She takes a sweater she brought some other day.

"Better?"

"Nope. Not helping."

"You're impossible." She says, smiling. Then she puts her jeans on. He follows her soon after, selects one of the few pairs of jeans he owns and puts them on. He starts to walk out.

"Hum, Lucifer."

"Yes?"

"If you want me to concentrate, please put your shirt on."

"As you wish, my Lady." He says choosing of of his casual shirt from his walking dressing.

Then they both head tothe kitchen. When they enter, they see Trixie eating her cereal and Dan caught up in a fierce battle with the coffee machine.

"Looks like the machine is winning Daniel." Lucifer says teasing him.

"Yeah. Is it my fault you have to be an engineer to make this work? How many programs do you have on that thing?" He replies, frustrated. "By the way, what took you so long?"

"You can't rush perfection Daniel." He answers."Here, let me." Lucifer gestures to Dan to step aside. He pushes a series of buttons on the machine, and it starts brewing the black beverage. He opens his fridge. "What do you want for breakfast. I have pancakes, bacon, eggs or waffles."

"Pancakes sound good." Dan says.

"I wasn't talking to you" He replies. "But I guess I can make a few extras for you."

"Me too Lucifer?" Trixie asks.

"Why not." He looks at Chloe. "Do you want any?"

"Sure." She gives him a warm smile.

"Alright then." He says, turning on the stove.

As he takes out the first pancakes from the pan to give them to Chloe, who will eventually give them to her daughter, he hears the voice of his brother. His blood starts to heat up in his veins, because he agreed to give the last piece of the Sword to their mother.

"Do you have some pancakes for me Brother. You seem to have the hang of it."

"Well, Hello to you too." His tone sarcastic. "Where is Maze?"

"How should I know, we don't live together."

"Of course you don't. You just have casual sex with her." Trixie giggles when she hears the word sex and Chloe nudges him in the shoulder.

"What?" He replies. Then he turns back to his brother.

"Why are you angry with me all of a sudden Luci?" Amenediel asks.

Before Lucifer can answer, Chloe puts an end to their conversation. "Enough." She says and she shows Trixie. Then she tells her daughter.

"Hey Monkey, can you go watch come TV while we talk?"

"Can't I stay? Maze said I was big enough to hear grown-up stuff." She replies challenging her mother.

"Trixie." Chloe replies. "Please take your pancakes and go watch some TV."

"But Mom."

"No buts." She cuts her. "Now go."

"Fine." She takes the chocolate sauce with her "But I'm taking this."

Lucifer tries to stop her, but she is already gone. He simply says "Just watch it. It's italian leather."

"Promise Lucifer!" Trixie says.

Once Trixie in on the couch, Lucifer realises Dan is still sitting at the counter eating. He stands behind him and starts to make Chloe understand she has to somehow get rid of him, so they can talk about their mom and the case in peace. Chloe looks at him quizzically. She understood what he wanted the second she saw Lucifer point his finger at Dan. But seeing him trying to mime his message was way too funny. After all, he did mock her earlier on. So she is merelyt evening things out. After a few moments, she finally decides to help him:

"Look Dan, maybe we should go back to the precinct, you know, just in case Ella has some new stuff about the case."

Dan's phone rings. "Speaking of Ella." He slides the green phone on his screen to answer. "Espinoza." He pauses. "Ok Ella, text me the address. I'll be right over." He then turns to Chloe. "Looks like they found the body of our murderer."

"Really?" Lucifer says.

"Yeah. At the back of an alley, near the carnival by the pier. Vice was working near when they found it. He had a written note and everything. Apparently it's a suicide. According to Ella, it fits some sort of japanese ritual. Ella says the guy has a huge whole through his chest"

"Wow." He answers, a bit over dramatic. "That's fantastic. You should really go check the body." He pauses. "Here's an idea, why don't you go as well Detective?"

"What about Trixie?" Chloe asks.

"I'll ask Maze to stay with her while you're away." He replies. "Amenediel and I have a few things to deal with as well."

"Ok. Just be careful. And call once it's done."

"I will certainly do so." He kisses her, Dan and Amenediel awkwardly look away from the scene.

" _So much for keeping the PDA to a minimum_ " Chloe thinks. Lucifer lets her go. Before exiting, she makes her way to her daughter and hugs her. She kneels beside her. "Hey Monkey. Dad and I have to go for a bit. They found the bad man who took you and who did all those terrible things. I shouldn't be too long. Are you OK to stay here with Maze?"

"Maze's gonna babysit me today?"

"Yes."

"Cooool." Then she looks at her mom. "It's ok Mom. You can go. I know I'm safe now.

"Alright. I'll see you later Monkey. Love you.

"I love you too Mom."

 _ **So here is the first part of the epilogue.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think. Thanks again for all the reviews, Kudos, follow, favorites and all :).**_


	27. Epilogue - Part 2

**Epilogue - Part 2**

 **NOT SPOILER FREE - IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCH THE FINALE OF SEASON 2 (EPISODE 18), PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISKS :D.**

Dan and Chloe exit the penthouse. At the exit of the elevator, they come face to face with the demoness. "Hey Decker. How is she?"

"She's fine Maze. She's upstairs with Lucifer and Amenediel. They found the body of the guy who took her. Do you mind watching her until I get back? I won't be long."

"Sure." She says through the half closed doors of the elevator.

As soon as she gets to the top floor. She immediately rushes to the child. But Lucifer stops her in her tracks.

"Lucifer. How is she?"

"Fine. She's watching some TV " He replies. "Before you go see her. We have to discuss a few things. And by that I mean Mom AND Trixie."

"What did the bitch do now."

"Maze!" Amenediel says.

Lucifer looks at Amenediel. "Camael was here."

"I heard."

"Mom knew as well. And this from the beginning."

"Is she the one who ordered him to kill these humans."

"I don't think so. I think she just saw an opportunity to add an other asset to her hand to get back at Dad." He says. "She saw an opportunity, or rather a use to these murders and she decided to play her own angle."

"Kinda like you then." Amenediel replies. "Where is Camael now?".

Lucifer hesitates to tell the truth, but Maze makes the decision for him. "Dead."

"What? Why? How did it happen."

"He pushed a bit too hard and tried to kill the child. I had to save her." He tells Amenediel painfully. "But it's the past and what's done is done." He pauses. "We have another problem. Mom."

"What happened?"

"She has almost all of her powers back and she's a ticking time bomb. She was able to send me flying from my room straight into the piano. And it wasn't even hard for her. The problem is her vessel is breached somehow. She's leaking energy all over the place. Before she threw me across the penthouse, I saw duct tape all around her stomach."

"Oh. I see." Amenediel simply says.

"We have to send her back to Heaven, and rather sooner than later."

"But she has the 3rd piece of the Flaming Sword."

"You mean YOU gave her the final piece." He corrects his brother. "It's of no importance. I have the second piece and Azrael has the Blade."

"So we're screwed." Maze finally adds.

"Not necessarily." Lucifer replies. "I think I might be able to convince Azrael to lend me the sword one more time. If I can persuade her that my plan can work, she'll probably agree."

"What makes you think she'll go against Dad's plan?"

"Earlier on the child was badly hurt and she healed her, without Dad's blessing."

"But you promised her the Blade in exchange." Maze points out.

"Come on Maze. I was weak, injured and holding the spawn. She could have easily taken it from me if she wanted to."

"Speaking of the little Devil" Maze says. "How are you feeling?" She asks Trixie as she comes back into the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you two." She replies as she hugs Maze. "Hi Amenediel."

"Hello Beatrice."

"You look tired." Maze says. "You should go back to bed and get some rest."

"But I'm not tired."

"I'll tell you the story the dumbass angel who thought he was smarter than anyone else."

"Can we watch a movie after I've rested a bit?"

"If you want." She answers. "Now come on." The two of them leave them.

Lucifer puts the plate of pancakes in front of his brother. As Amenediel takes a bite, Lucifer tells him smirking.

"You know she was talking about you right?"

"What?" His mouth still half-full

"When she said _dumbass angel_. She was talking about you."

"No way. That last part was so aimed at you."

"Whatever you believe Brother." Lucifer answer chuckling. Before Amenediel can answer and keep the argument going, Lucifer puts another pancake on his brother's plate and adds "Pancake?"

"I guess". Amenediel says looking at the food on his plate. "Isn't it weird to you?"

"Can you be more specific?"

"Maze."

"What about her?"

"You know her being all nice and caring for someone other than herself."

"You'll get use to it." He simply says. "There's more to her than meets the eyes, and just like I, she changed a lot since our arrival 5 years ago. But don't be fooled. She could still kick your ass if she wanted to."

Before Amenediel can voice any response to the Lucifer's comment about his ability to take on Maze, she comes back into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing much. Just a bit if chit-chat between brothers." Lucifer says. "Is she asleep?'

"Yeah. She loved my story about the angel." She jokes. The smile disappears from her face and she continues. "You said you discovered something about her?"

"I did. Remember how Mom said Chloe was somehow a miracle or key to us going back?"

"Yes." They said unison.

"I think the miracle is Trixie not the Detective."

"Explain." Maze simply asks.

"Somehow, she was able to spot Camael, even when he was invisible. And she says, she can feel when one of us is near. Even we can't do that. Have you heard about any of this?" Lucifer said to his brother. "You've always paid more attention is class than me."

"What else did she say?" Amenediel inquires, ignoring Lucifer's last comment.

"She talked of a gut-feeling. Like when she's about to puke. She also said it was only on when Camael was about to hurt her, or felt anger or fear."

"What about us?" Maze asks, anxious at the thought of hurting the child.

"She qualified it as a tingle. So she seems fine with us is being around." He reassures Maze. "Oh and also. She saw my face and found it cool." He looks at Amenediel. "Does it ring a bell?"

"I think we've talked about something similar in class. But I'll need to do some digging."

"My opinion is," Lucifer continues "Dad created her and not Chloe."

"Then how come I blessed Chloe's parents."

"Somehow it was passed on the her child. I think the Detective is some sort of guardian for the spawn."

"Huh?"

"That's why she can resist me, or at least my powers. And that's also why I'm mortal around her."

"So she is some sort of insurance?"

"Something like that. She is here to make sure I can't hurt or use the child for my _evil_ plan. Maybe, she can hurt you as well. Who knows." He grins.

"It's possible." Maze answers. "Chloe has very strong maternal instincts."

"Of course it's plausible Maze. I came up with the theory." He smiles.

"Have you told her about this?"

"Not yet."

"You have to tell her, Lucifer." Amenediel feels the need to add.

"Well thank you for the advice." He says sarcastically. "And how do you suppose I bring up the subject."

"I don't know. Why not when you get a quiet moment with her."

"Of course. Did you have a nice day? Oh and by the way, your daughter is some sort of creation of my Dad and she can see and hurt celestial beings. Want something to eat." He mocks his brother. "I wonder how this would go down."

"Lucifer." Maze simply says, annoyed.

He refocuses his attention. "And some other thing about the spawn." He pauses. "Back in Vegas, she called the Detective after a nightmare about a winged man who was hurting us both."

"Did she see his face."

"Of course not. But we can worry about the meaning of what she saw later. At best, it was Camael, at worst, we'll see when it happens." He takes out the second piece from the Blade and puts it on the table. "Right now we have to deal with Mom." He starts to leave and turns to Maze. "I trust you won't let anything happen to the offspring."

"Where are you going?" Amenediel asks.

"First I'm gonna have a conversation with our sister and then I'm gonna solve the Mom-problem." He simply answers. Then he pushes the sub-level button of the elevator.

Lucifer is about to enter his car when his phone buzzes. He looks at his phone and sees the name of Chloe on it.

"Detective!" He answers grinning. "I was just about to call you."

"Son." Comes the voice on the other side.

"Mom?" Lucifer asks puzzled.

"Yes."

"Why do you have the Detective's phone?" He grows more suspicious by the second.

"Well. I thought it would be nice to have a little chat with her, given she's now almost family."

"Mom. I swear to Dad if you hurt her, there will be nowhere left for you to hide from me."

"Son." She says trying to calm him. "No one needs to get hurt. You know what I want. Just bring it to me and the your lovely Detective walks out of here unharmed."

"Where are you?"

"At the fair, near Malibu beach."

"Just stay where you are. I need to make a quick stop and I'll be right over." He answers, trying to keep his voice even.

He sends a simple text to Maze and Amenediel as he starts his black Corvette. " _Mom has Chloe. I'm heading over to talk to Azrael and then I'm getting Chloe back, no matter the costs._ "

He decides to stop by Linda's office first before meeting Azrael, in order to have some tips as to how convince her sister to help him in all this. He parks in front of her office not bothering to check if the parking place is a proper one. He climbs the steps in no time and opens the door without checking if there was an appointment at the moment.

"Doctor!" He says as he opens the door. "I need your help with a family matter. It's rather urgent." Then the body of Linda lying on the floor registers into his mind. She is badly injured. He kneels at her side, trying to sit her up. "What in the name of Dad happened here? Who did this to you?"

"Charlotte." She answers breathing heavily.

"Mother?"

"Yes." She takes a deep breath. "She came back about an hour ago. She wanted to know what your plan was and if I had the missing piece for the Sword." She coughs. "I'm sorry Lucifer. I really tried, but she was too powerful."

"Doctor." He says, worried. "Just don't talk. You're gonna be just fine." He says, dialling 911. Then he dials his brother. "Amenediel. It's Doctor Linda. Mom got to her thinking she had some information. I called an ambulance but I can't stay here. I need to go after her and stop this madness."

"How is she?"

"Badly injured. But she'll make it." Just as he was finishing up, the paramedics came rushing through the door. Lucifer steps aside to let them work. By the time they finished giving the first care, Amenediel was here.

"She's stable for now." He tells his brother relived. "Can you please go with her and make sure she's safe?"

"Of course. She's my friend too Luci."

"Amenediel. I don't know if Maze told you, but Mom has Chloe."

"I heard." He pauses. "Just go do what you have to do. I'll stay with Linda."

"Thanks." He says, sincerely. Then he leaves the office, not without casting one last worried-look at Linda.

He reaches the rendez-vous place in no time. Before meeting his mother, he stops at the back of an alley. He closes his eyes and concentrates, his hands together. When he gets no answer he tries again.

"Please Azrael." He says. "I know you can hear me. I need your help. Please Sis." He waits some more. Then he adds pissed. "Don't make me kill a scumbag to get you to appear."

Finally, after some never-ending seconds, Lucifer hears the voice of his sister.

"What is it Lucifer?"

He turns around to face her. "I need the Blade back." He states.

"You know I can't do this."

"Please. Mom has the Detective. She's gonna…" He can't bring himself to finish the sentence. "I need the dagger Azrael. Please." He is almost pleading.

"Dad will not allow the Dagger to fall into Mom's hands." She looks down, almost ashamed. "I wish I could, but I don't have a choice." She touches his hands. "I'm really sorry."

"What if I was to tell you I have a plan to get rid of Mom and the Dagger at the same time?"

"Luci…"

"Azrael. You're my only solution. Without this the Detective is dead."

"I can't Brother."

Lucifer decides to change his method and his tone. He says, sounding menacing. "I know about the child Azrael."

"What do you mean."

"I know Chloe's spawn is special. That's why you saved her." He looks at her, making sure he means every word. "If anything was to happen to Chloe, it would be very easy for me to pervert the child and turn her against Dad and the other members of the family."

"Dad may have cast you out of Heaven, but you're not evil."

"Let the Detective get hurt and you'll see just how far I can go. Do I need to remind you of our 2 late brothers. And if she is as important as I think she is, she'll need her mother to guide her on the right path."

Azrael weighs her options for a while, until she realises that Lucifer is indeed right. The death of Chloe would not help His cause. "Fine. You win this one." She hands him the Blade. "Just make sure you give it back to me before tonight. Dad expects me to bring it back before sundown."

"You have my word." He looks at her, relieved she agreed to give him the dagger. "And thanks for your help."

"It's not like you gave me a choice." She answers. "Just go, before I change my mind."

Lucifer takes the dagger, puts the second piece on it and hides it in his jacket. He then quickly makes his way to the pier where his mother waits for him. Once he arrives there, he quickly spots his mother having a coffee with Chloe near the Carousel. He joins them at the table and puts his hands on Chloe's shoulder. He looks at his mother, his anger radiating.

"Mother, I have what you asked for. Just let her go."

"Son. Relax. Chloe and I were having coffee." She smiles at him.

Chloe feel the tension in Lucifer hands. He grips her shoulders hard.

"What's happening?" Chloe asks Lucifer.

"Nothing." He answers. "My Mom requested something from me and I brought it to her. Maybe you should go back to the penthouse."

"Lucifer? Are you alright?."

"Yes. Don't worry. Do you mind giving me and my Mom a few minutes of privacy?"

"Fine. But I won't be far." She says leaving them alone.

Lucifer takes the Dagger out and puts it on the table. "Here is the Blade." He lowers his voice. "With this, you can go back to Heaven and have your petty revenge on Dad."

"Son. You can always come with me you know." She says, trying to convince him one more time to leave this weak world. She goes to take the Dagger. Lucifer snatches it from her before she can grab it.

"Not here Mother. Too many witnesses."

"Where then?"

"Below under the pier on the Beach. Hell is enough crowded as it is." He adds before grabbing her arm and leading her away from the people, and most importantly, as far away as possible from the Detective. When they reach the beach, he takes out the Dagger again. He puts the second piece back on. Then looks at Charlotte.

"The 3rd piece Mom?"

"Son." She eyes suspiciously.

"Do you want me to light the sword or not." He simply answers.

"Promise you won't hurt me." She takes out a silver necklace and hands it to Lucifer.

"I won't Mother. Is this Amenediel's necklace."

"Yes. It is the key." She replies. "Your Dad entrusted it to him, thinking Amenediel would always be loyal to him. Guess he did not see that one coming."

Lucifer puts the pieces together and the Sword flames up. He yields the magnificent sword for a bit and weighs it. He walks towards his Mother menacingly.

Charlotte steps back, a bit afraid. "You promised not to harm me, Son." She stumbles backwards and falls.

"You harmed Linda, threatened Chloe and almost destroyed everything I hold dear." He lifts the Sword, heat radiating from the Blade. "Why should I spare your life?" He pauses. "One thing is sure, you can't stay here." Then he strikes. Charlotte closes her eyes and lets out a sigh of relief when she realises Lucifer stroke mere millimeters from ther face.

"As much as you deserve to be punished Mom, I gave you my word to find a solution."

Charlotte slightly looks on her right and sees some sort of rift beside her.

"What is it?"

"The solution Mom."

"What?"

"It's a world for you to create Mom. You can do as you please.."

"What about our family. What about Him."

"Leave him behind Mom. There's no point going backwards."

"But…"

"You once told me I was the only one capable of thinking outside the box, finding a solution when there is no other way." He pauses, letting his words sink in. "This is the solution I came up with."

"What will become of you, Amenediel?"

"We'll be fine Mom."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not. You've already lost two sons because of this feud between you two. And not once did He intervene. If you go back up, all hell is going to break loose and there are going to be a lot of casualties." He looks at her. "You know I can't let that happen." Charlotte hesitates. Lucifer adds "This is your chance to start anew Mom. You have to take it."

She nods. "I'll miss you most of all. You are my lightbringer." She brings her hand on his cheek.

"Bye Mom."

With this last sentence, Charlotte slowly dissipates through the rift Lucifer opened up, her essence being transferred. Once the transfer is complete, Charlotte's body falls limp in the sand and Lucifer takes out the pendant from the Flaming Sword and throws it into the rift, before it can close down. The sword switches off instantly. Then his world stands still.

He puts his hands together again and calls his sister. She appears almost instantly.

"Is it taken care of?"

"Yes. She won't be a danger to anyone anymore." He answers sadly.

"You seem sad. I thought you'd be happy she's gone."

"She was our mother." He simply replies. "Here is the Sword."

Azrael takes it. "The piece?"

"The key is gone with Mom in some unknown place. You keep the Sword and I keep the second piece." He smiles.

"Thank you for keeping your promise Brother."

"Always Azrael." He softly says to her disappearing form.

He then turns to see Charlotte Richards stirring in the sand. He goes to her and offer his hand to help her stand up. She looks lost.

"What happened. How did I get here and who are you."

"I'm Lucifer Morningstar. You just had a bad fall from the pier and you hit your head. You should go to a hospital to get it checked out. I'll help you up." He offers her, leading her towards the fair again. He puts his arms around her shoulders and doesn't notice the shadows hidden behind the pillars of the pier. The figure starts to slowly leave the scene.

"I need to warn Chloe." Dan says, having witnessed the whole scene, not able to make any sense of it.

After making sure Charlotte was taken care of, Lucifer decides to stay alone before joining Chloe. He sits in the sand on the beach and looks at the ocean. As he is about to stand up, he hears the Detective's voice coming behind him.

"How are you?"

"I'll be OK." He answers honestly. "You know Maze and I arrived on that beach 7 years ago." He chuckles, thinking of how far he'd come since arriving in LA.

"I'm sorry about your mother." She put her hand on his forearm.

"It's for the best." He answers. "But enough grimming. How about I take you and the offspring for some ice-cream later on. Maze should come to." He hesitates. "And I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

"I'll see you at 7 then. Right now I need to go check on Linda."

"Is she OK?"

"She will be. Don't worry." He says. "I'll se you later, and maybe once the spawn is asleep, we can catch up on the one-on-one time we didn't get this morning." He gives her a huge grin.

"I'm looking forward to it Lucifer." She gives him a kiss before heading back to her place.

 _The hospital - An hour before 7_

Lucifer was sitting beside Linda's bed. He had told what happened to Amenediel and he had gone back to the penthouse. Lucifer was almost asleep beside the bed. When he hears the psychiatrist stir, he sits up.

"Welcome back to the living Doctor." He smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck. But the doctors said I should be released in a few days."

"Good." Then his face grows serious. "I'm really sorry you got hurt because of me. And…"

"Lucifer." Linda cuts him. "Don't beat yourself up for this. I chose to be your friend. I walked willingly into this, and I would do it again if need be."

"Thank you Doctor." When he is about to add something, Maze enters the room.

He nods at Maze and stands up. He clears his throat. "Well, Ladies." He says. "I'm sure you have lot to catch up on. And some sugary delights are waiting for me at the beach. Maze, Doctor." Then he closes the door behind him.

When he arrives at the beach, he instinctively looks for Chloe. The first thing he sees is Trixie. She runs towards him and stop only a centimeters away. Instead of hugging him, as she usually does, she give a cheerfull high-five.

"Well you're feeling better." He says. "Where's your mother?"

"Over there. At the table." She says showing Chloe. She runs back to her mom. Lucifer comes a few seconds later. He walks behind her, puts his hands on her shoulders and gives her a lingering kiss in the crook of her neck.

"How about we take the dessert to go and eat it on the beach."

"Please Mommy. Can we?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Yeah". Trixie says retrieving her cone from her mother.

The 3 of them make their way to the beach, Trixie running up front. Suddenly she turns around to face them. Her face changes drastically and she drops her ice cream.

"Mom, Lucifer," She says scared. "Behind you."

The scared face of the child registers immediatly and they both turn around. When Lucifer sees the angel with the huge wings, he instantly steps in front of Chloe and hisses:

"Michael! What the hell do you want?"

"Did you think you'd get away with it Brother?"

"It's over Michael. Mom is gone now and so is the Blade." He looks at him, defiantly. "And so is your plan."

"You see that's the problem Lucifer. This blade was very important to me and you took it from me. Now it's my turn to take something from you." He takes out his sword and aims it at Chloe. Lucifer tries to shield her from it, but Michael send him flying with a flick his wing. As he is about to hit Chloe, a ray of white light hit him square in the chest, while a second goes straight to his wings. He stumbles backwards, screaming in pain and tries to nurture his burnt wing.

"Leave them alone!" Comes the small voice of Trixie.

"I will be back" He says to the 3 of them, disappearing in a blink.

Once Trixie is sure Michael left for good she falls into the sand. Chloe and Lucifer immediately at her side. They are both stunned by what happened.

"Well, Small Decker, That was quiet a powerful hit. How did you do this?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to protect Mom and the light came out of my hands."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Lucifer!" Chloe cuts him. "What the hell is going on."

He takes Chloe by the shoulder and walks a few meters away, just far enough from the child's ears. "I'm not sure yet." He answers. "But Amenediel is working on it."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Remember how Amenediel played a role in your birth by blessing your parents?"

"Yes."

"I think you somehow passed some abilities to your offspring. Somehow, you are her protector and guide. That's why you can harm me. And that's why she can sense celestial beings."

"Are you telling me my daughter is some sort of miracle or weapon who can hurt angels?"

"That's all I know for the moment." Lucifer answers.

Before Chloe can dig further into what she found out, Trixie comes to her mom and pulls down on her hand. "Mom." She asks. "Can we go home? I'm tired."

"Of course Monkey." Chloe says picking her daughter up. She turns to Lucifer. "Care to join us. We can talk some more."

"With pleasure!" Lucifer grins.

 _In front of Chloe's condo_

The three of them arrive at the condo and they are greeted by Dan pointing his gun at Lucifer. "Chloe." Dan says. "You have to get away from him. He is dangerous."

"Dan." Chloe answers. "Just put the gun down and we can talk."

But before Dan can answer, Azrael drops in between him and Lucifer. She talks to Lucifer, oblivious to the 2 others.

"Brother. You have to come with me."

"As you can see Sister, I have quiet a handful here. Some other time maybe.

"I was not asking brother." Then she turns to Chloe, as Dan faints "Don't worry Human, he will not be harmed." With that she hits Lucifer on the head and disappears with him.

 _A week later - Somewhere in the desert_

Lucifer slowly wakes up in a blazing heat. His shirtless body burning against hot sand of the Nevada desert. His skin is sun-burnt almost everywhere. He opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings. He recognises the cave where they found the symbol. He slowly stands up and hides his eyes from the blinding sun. Then he feels something heavy on his back. He stretches his back and realises his wings are back on his back.

"What the bloody hell?" He says aloud. Then one thought crosses his mind " _Chloe!"_. He opens his wings and screams in the middle of the desert.

 ** _I tried to link as best as I could with the last episode of the series._**

 ** _I'm working on the sequel. There is a reason why Amanediel has to look in Trixie's condition :D._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the story and stay tuned for the sequel :)._**

 ** _Thanks again for all your support, comment, kudos favorites and all. It really means a lot._**


	28. Important Information

Hello, Hello :)

So this is not a new chapter. Just a general information, because I just realised the information was a bit vague :D.

For those who want to know the rest of the story, you can find it in "A Story of Angels, Love and Family" :D. It's currently on-going :D.

Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this story and the next on.


End file.
